An Unexpected Romance
by Ashe Jayfeather
Summary: Sorry about the stupid title. Thought it would add an ironic twist since the romance was expected. So this is my first fanfic. I will accept any criticism just dont kill me with it. Summary would be I just got tired of all the FioLee's not having ENOUGH romance between Marshall Lee and Fionna. I will be updating soon. Hope you like :)
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Romance**

**Chapter 1**

"Grrraahhhh!" the monster scorpion growled, swinging its large and dangerous tail for a death blow. Fionna Just chuckled and dodged the weapon with ease. Swinging around with a round house kick, Fionna caught the scorpion by surprise and hit it were the sun don't shine.

"Grrrrr-eeee!" it squeaked. Fionna kicked of the monster and landed softly on the ground, observing her work.

"Huh, didn't even need to draw my sword that time, you gone soft Ivan?!" Fionna said to the cowering scorpion. "No fair!" it complained in a snake like voice "You always win!"

Fionna laughed, "Well yeah. I am Fionna, Killer of the dreaded Mintho Toad and Slayer of the Barsqunches. I think I can handle a little practice fight with a scorpion. Beside, you'll win next time"

Ivan just lowered his head. "Imma giant scorpion, hundred times bigger than a regular one, can't even cut me a break, every time…" and with that he crawled away grumbling to himself. Fionna waved goodbye, and without a single glance back started the long trip back to the tree house.

Since Ivan lived in the hot desert on the edge of Aaa, Fionna had offered to go train with him near his home. It helped Fionna stay sharp, and gave Ivan a chance at actually experiencing combat, since he always stayed inside his house during the day.

But still, it took a while to get there and back. It kind of wasted Fionna's day, but she was happy to help any of her friends. Walking back to the tree house gave her time to think, too, some personal time of her own.

A lot of the time she would think of silly stuff, like how Prince Gumball would look with long hair, or how wild it would be to find some living tribe of eyeballs and just ride them all day. Fionna giggled at this thought.

"Was that a giggle I just heard?" a voice said right beside Fionna's ear.

"Ahhh!" Fionna exclaimed drawing her sword, and spinning around ready to fight. But all that was there were miles of sand and a rising full moon. Wow, it's dark already? she suddenly thought to herself. Losing focus was the wrong thing to do at that moment.

All of a sudden Fionna's legs were swept off the ground, and everything was upside down. She dropped her sword on the ground and her book bag slid off. Forcing her skirt to stay up, Fionna kicked at whatever was holding her there. "What the-"

"Hey, careful, I just got this shirt."

"Huh, Marshall Lee?!" Fionna asked recognizing the deep bass of the young vamp's voice "Is that you?"

Marshall Lee suddenly appeared above Fionna holding onto her leg. "In the undead flesh" he said with a bow. He was wearing a dark red shirt and light blue jeans. They glowed a ghastly white on the edges from the moonlight. The shadows on his face made his sharp features make him look very…handsome.

Fionna was surprised. How could she think that right now? She shook her head. She hadn't heard anything following her to Ivan's and usually she was really alert. And why would Marshall Lee follow her in first place?

"Heheh, ok you got me. Now put me down." Fionna said admitting defeat. Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow "Now why would I do that? It's much funnier to see you hanging upside down" He smiled down at Fionna. She was not amused.

"Marshall! I'm serious. I want to be right side up."

"Ok Fi."

Marshall Lee pulled Fionna up and flipped her in mid-air. She screamed as she went soaring up and over. When she came falling back down, Marshall Lee easily caught her by her wrists.

Fionna looked up at Marshall Lee "That's not what I meant!" She was starting to get annoyed. Marshall Lee was just toying with her, and she needed to get home before Cake started to worry. "Put my feet down on the ground Marshall. I'm serious! I need to get back to the tree house before the sun comes back up!"

"Hey, whatever you want Fi" Marshall Lee said as he began gaining altitude. Up he went dragging Fionna with him. "Marshall!" Fionna called out in a scared and angry voice "What are you doing?"

Marshall Lee looked down at Fionna "Just putting you down, like you asked" he said in a mischievous voice "That's what you wanted wasn't it?" The vampire king stopped abruptly, high enough that you could touch the clouds.

"Well, this is where you get off" Marshall Lee said in a playful tone.

"Marshall Lee, stop!"

"Oh no, I feel my hand slipping!"

"Marshall!"

"Oops…" Marshall Lee said as he removed his hand. Fionna tried to hang on, but her hands were still a little sweaty from fighting Ivan. She looked back into Marshall Lee's face just before her fingers left his. His face was caught up in a smile, shadows blotting out a lot of his face. And even though it twisted his features, he still looked like someone she could rely on.

"Marshall…" Fionna said as she fell head first through the air. She didn't know whether Marshall Lee was serious or joking around with her, but this was too far. Please be joking, please be joking, oh Glob please!

"Marshall, I thought you would never let go of me!" Fionna yelled "I thought you cared…" She whispered the last part, hoping to Glob that if she died right then it would be the last words on her lips. She looked straight down at the ground coming up at a break neck speed that made her nauseous.

The last thing she remembered before she impacted the earth beneath her was stupid Marshall.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Fionna opened her eyes with a slight mumble/groan. She was laying against something soft that smelled like death and vanilla. An intoxicating mixture she had to admit. She snuggled up close to it, grabbing handfuls of cloth that was soft and fine to wrap herself in.

She felt safe and secure and… alive.

Then the memories came back. Her screaming, falling, fighting Ivan, going home. Marshall Lee. Fionna sat up screaming, reliving the last few moments before she hit in high definition all over again.

"Shhhhhhh, Fi! I'm here, it's ok, and I'm here…I'll never let you go again, promise." Marshall Lee said pulling Fionna back into his chest, hugging the fear out of her.

It took Fionna a couple of seconds to realize that it was Marshall Lee and not death itself.

"Marshall, Marshall you…let…go!" Fionna said through sobs "You let go!"

Marshall hugged her even tighter "I know, I know. I'm sorry, so very sorry Fionna"

"No, you let go!" Fionna yelled pushing herself out of his arms. They were on the ground. Fionna looked directly at Marshall Lee, tears staining her face. Marshall Lee looked back, a blank apologetic expression on his thin face.

"Marshall, were you really trying to kill me? Were you really trying to hurt me?" Fionna had calmed down enough to ask him. Marshall responded quickly.

"Of course not! I would never… it was a harmless prank …I didn't mean to scare you, I was just…" He stopped when he saw an answer was not supposed to be given. Fionna stood over him glaring down with such force that he just wanted to disappear.

"Ok, this is how it's gonna work. I have a question and you had better give me a straight answer." Fionna said forcefully. Marshall didn't try to ignore her. Fionna wiped away what was left of her tears. Now she was mad.

"Why did you follow me?" the blonde asked. Marshall looked down at the ground

"Was just bored, didn't have anything to do so I followed you to see what you were doing. Figured it would have been better than just sitting around doing nothing."

"Alright, good enough answer" Fionna said shrugging her shoulders. She reached out a hand. "Come on you crazy son of a glorback, your flying me home."

Marshall Lee chuckled "What, you're not mad at me anymore?"

Fionna laughed and then punched Marshall Lee in the arm really hard.

"Owwww!" Marshall Lee yelped.

"Ok, now I forgive you" Fionna smiled.

"Hehe" Marshall Lee chuckled nervously "Yeah right."

And then his face turned serious. He put his hands on Fionna's shoulders and took a step closer. "Fi, you know I would never do anything that would hurt you. I do care." Fionna blushed. They were so close. "Didn't think you had heard that last part" she said nervously.

Marshall Lee smiled "I'm the Vampire King Fionna, I hear everything." And with that he pulled Fionna in and kissed her.

Fionna stood there, shell shocked, but then found herself kissing back. Marshall Lee's mouth was surprisingly warm and the warmth from his hands went through Fionna's clothes to pierce her very soul.

The kiss was short, but sweet. When Marshall Lee finally broke the kiss, Fionna found herself leaning in towards him, wanting more. But she stopped herself, the chill of the night air waking her from her living dream.

Both had a hard blush on their cheeks. Marshall Lee floated back a little looking dazed.

"Fionna I'm sorry! You just looked so beautiful in the moonlight and…" He ran a hand through his raven hair "I just went with the moment. It's ok if you hate me now, but you should probably know that…" He blushed even more as he rambled on.

Fionna smiled slightly "Hey its ok. I'm not mad or…anything. It was actually kinda…nice." She looked at the ground, hoping to hide the dark red staining her cheeks and the smile that was trying to play on her face.

Marshall Lee stared stunned at the adventuress. "Oh. Ok." He smiled his vampire smile and laughed a little "Ok."

"Yeah" Fionna said wrapping and unwrapping her hair from around her pinky finger. An awkward silence fell between the two.

"Well I should probably get home" Fionna said. "You still owe me the ride though, so, come on."

"Yeah I do" Marshall Lee said rubbing the back of his head. Floating over to Fionna, he picked her up gently into his arms, holding her almost like a baby.

So close to Marshall, I could just lean in and… Fionna didn't finish the sentence.

"Ready?" Marshall Lee asked.

"Yep" Fionna confided in him.

"Well then hold on tight" he said.

And with that they flew off into the night for the tree house.

* * *

Marshall Lee and Fionna arrived a time later at the tree house. They couldn't see any lights on through the window, so Marshall Lee landed and dropped Fionna off on the roof.

"Well there you go. Tree house sweet tree house" He said.

"Yeah thanks for the ride, Marshall" Fionna said, tugging at her backpack straps.

"No prob" Marshall Lee said throwing a rock on sign and floating away "Talk to you later Fi, bye." But before he had gotten but a few feet into the air Fionna remembered.

So close to Marshall, I could just lean in and…

Fionna frowned a little. "Marshall, wait"

Marshall Lee stopped and turned around.

"Yeah Fi, what do you –"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Fionna had jumped up to where he had stopped and now had her arms around his neck, kissing him.

At first he seemed surprised. But then he wrapped his arms around Fionna's waist and enjoyed the kiss. Slowly, with a lazy motion, Marshall Lee started to descend back down to the roof of the tree house.

Instead of standing, both the vampire and human sank down to their knees. Marshall Lee leaned slightly back, making Fionna lay more up against his lean body.

"Fionna…" he whispered.

Fionna gently pulled away. She starred at Marshall Lee and for a while they sat like that. Fionna broke the silence.

"I don't know what, but something has changed between us. I never thought this would happen, but I all of a sudden feel…lighter."

Marshall Lee grinned "I know how you feel." He brushed his lips against Fionna's. When he talked, her lips moved with his.

"Tomorrow. Echoing Caves. Just you and me. Please don't make me wait."

As he said the last word, he untangled himself from Fionna's arms and flew off into the darkness.

Fionna looked up at the night sky and quietly whispered "I'm in love with Marshall Lee" as if the secret was too big to hold in any longer. Fionna had never seriously considered her and Marshall as anything but friends. But then she dug deeper into her heart and knew that that was what she had wanted all along. Marshall Lee.

She reached up and touched her lips. She could still smell him, still taste him, still feel his lips on hers. They tingled almost with delight at the remembered feeling. Fionna smiled. She had never felt so alive, so on edge before in her entire 14 year old life.

A shiver ran up her spine, making her realize how cold it was without Marshall Lee there holding her. Standing up and stretching to wake up her legs, Fionna headed over to the latter that led down into the house.

She climbed down only three steps before she jumped. Landing softly, she looked around the room. No one was awake, not even B-Ma, who was sleeping soundly on the coffee table. Sneaking quietly past B-Ma, Fionna climbed the latter up to her and Cake's shared room.

When she reached the top she looked over at Cakes bed to see if she was asleep. But Cake wasn't in her bed. All of a sudden a light appeared near Fionna's bed. Someone had lit a candle.

Cake stood in front of Fionna's bed holding said candle and looking very stern in the wavering light.

"Oh, uh, Cake. Did I wake you?" Fionna said.

"No, I've been waitin' all night for you to get home. Where in Globs name were you Fionna?" Cake said in her sassy voice. Correction, angry sassy voice.

"Oh Cake you know it takes forever for me to walk from Ivan's place to the tree house" Fionna said trying to make it sound so obvious. But Cake just shook her head.

"Uh uh Fionna. It don't take that long to get back. You went MIA for about an hour and a half, maybe two hours. So I'll ask again. Where were you." Cake squinted her cat eyes at Fionna and put her paws on her hips.

"I…uh I stopped to, uh, to say hey to Prince Gumball!" Fionna finally blurted out.

"You did now did ya" Cake said raising an eyebrow.

Fionna bit her lip "Yea, just wanted to see what he was…doing." She lowered her gaze a little "I wanted to see if he was making anything. You know him with all his sciency stuff. Hehehe" she laughed nervously.

"Sciency stuff, huh?" Cake said disbelievingly. But she seemed to buy it. "Well next time you want to go see Gumballs 'sciency stuff' call me and let me know first, kay?"

"Yeah, ok" Fionna said breathing a sigh of relief.

Cake walked over to her bed and climbed in while Fionna put on her pajamas. "And anyways, how did your practice with Ivan the giant scorpion go?" Cake inquired before Fionna blew out the candle.

"Eh, ok I guess. He isn't much of a challenge, and I win every time, but he's learning something. Oh and Cake, I'm going extra early to Ivan's to train. Don't want to be gone all day. Have to leave room for adventuring you know."

"Yeah yeah Fionna. Just be back by lunch. We're havin' chicken and egg omelets with catnip on the side! Don't you make me miss my catnip!" Cake said.

Fionna laughed "Ok. Good night Cake."

"Good night Fionna"

Fionna blew out the candle and the room went dark. The window's shadow was cast against the wall opposite by the moonlight. Fionna looked at the moon. Her first kiss was on a night as perfect as this, with Marshall Lee the Vampire King. A girl's wish come true.

She crawled into bed and got comfortable, waiting for sleep to take her. As she drifted off to the slight purr snores of Cake, Fionna smiled to herself. What awaited her tomorrow was a whole day with Marshall Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheyenne Prybylinski

Fan Fiction: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake 8

Chapter 2

Fionna pushed through the last branches of the tree's to enter a clearing as big as her room. Directly in front of her were the Echoing Caves. A single mouth opened up to her, but miles and miles of different tunnels lay underneath the Mountain Doorcrag.

"Finally" She said brushing off the forest leaves. Looking around quickly Fionna spotted the Doorcrag springs. The boiling water was steaming and lovely, the little waterfall making little waves rippling out in bigger circles than the last. Rocks surrounded the pool, keeping any unwanted leaves towered behind them.

Walking across the clearing she noticed a thin canopy of leaves above. It blocked out most of the sunlight, but let enough in to light the area. It created a beautiful dappled pattern on the ground. _So this is why Marshall wanted to meet here._

Fionna kept walking until she was at the opening of the caves. "Hello?" she whisper yelled into the hole "Marshall Lee, are you there?" A faint Fionna called back "Are you there, are you there, are you there…" but no other voice answered the question.

_I_ _must be early _Fionna thought to herself. After kicking around some dirt Fionna put her backpack down and sat in the sandy dirt, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Everything seemed too quiet, so Fionna decided to sing to pass the time.

"Hm, hm, hmmmm. Marshall Lee. Can't you see? We're a perfect team, just you and me. Oh Marshall Lee, can't you see? How my heart beats, only for youuu. Oh Marshall Lee, do you love me? The way I love youuu..."

"Bravo, bravo! Hey did you come up with that yourself?" came a voice behind Fionna.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna exclaimed as she turned around.

Marshall Lee floated across the clearing towards Fionna. He was wearing his usual plaid red shirt and dark blue jeans. An umbrella was slung over his shoulder, but he didn't use it because the canopy of the tree's held back enough of the sunlight.

"Hm, hey Fionna, miss me?" Marshall Lee said with a smile. Her answer was to run to him and kiss him with such force that both of them fell down, Fionna on top of Marshall Lee. Still kissing the two laid there holding each other.

"Yeah, I missed you that much too." Marshall Lee said with a soft grin when Fionna finally let go. Fionna blushed and sat up. Marshall Lee put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "You know what I just realized?" he asked.

"What?" Fionna asked right back.

"This is our first official date."

Fionna smiled "Yeah, I guess it is." She laid back down on Marshall Lee's chest, cuddling up to him. She inhaled deeply. "You smell good" she admitted.

Marshall Lee just laughed "Really?"

"Mmmmmmmm, vanilla and death" Fionna smiled.

Marshall Lee just laid there almost like he hadn't heard her. Fionna sensed a shift in his thoughts and sat up facing him.

"What?" She asked. Marshall Lee stared into space before answering. "I was just thinking about what it was like to not smell like death" he said, a small note of sadness in his deep voice. Fionna observed him.

"Well if you didn't smell like death, then you wouldn't be here to enjoy me" she said hugging him. Marshall Lee sat up to look down at the small girl hugging his waist.

"Ever since I came back to the Land of Aaa, I've been fascinated with you Fionna. I would always think to myself how a girl could fight monsters and look so darn sexy while doing it. But I guess you're one in a million, huh?" he complemented.

Fionna giggled.

Marshall Lee laughed "And there's that giggle again. I didn't think you could giggle like a girl. But I guess there are still secrets about you that I don't know, huh Fi."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Fionna said coyly.

"Oh, really?"

Marshall Lee started to move in closer "I know that you sleep like an angel at night. I know that you never run away from a fight. I know that deep inside you love me. There are a lot of things I know about you Fi."

His nose touched Fionna's, and still closer he came.

"I know that you like your milk luke-warm. I know that you hide form every thunderstorm. I know that one day you hope to find, a hidden tribe of your own kind."

He kissed her forehead.

"I know that one day you will be a great mother, greater and stronger than any other."

Marshall Lee lightly kissed Fionna's neck.

"I know that you are strong, courageous, and true. No, there is no one more amazing than you."

He kissed her collar bone.

"But the one thing I don't know, Fionna, about you, is how you stay so innocent and cute"

And as Marshall Lee finished his song to Fionna, he peppered her with kisses. Once on the cheek, thrice on the neck, on the mouth many times, and twice on the forehead.

Fionna closed her eyes and let him love her. Let him kiss her until both of them ran out of breath. And then Fionna showed her loving side.

Lying on top of Marshall Lee Fionna put both of her hands on his shoulders. Looking down at him, Fionna saw that his hair was askew. His shirt was unbuttoned half way down his well-muscled body and he was panting like he had just run a marathon.

_How did I not notice how handsome and strong he was before?_ Fionna thought to herself. Marshall Lee's chest was moving up and down in a rhythmic way. Slowly, so as not to spoil the moment, Fionna trailed a finger down his chest and then up again.

Marshall Lee sighed and laid his head back as if he had just had a refreshing drink. "Fionna…" he whispered between pants "Fionna…"

Fionna leaned down, letting Marshall Lee rest his head on the ground. She kissed him lightly but with passion. Marshall Lee groaned and his breathing became more rapid. Fionna then kissed him harder, faster. Their mouths moved together, and there wasn't just Fionna and Marshall Lee. There was just one person and one mouth moving together.

"Marshall" Fionna said as they slowed down.

"Hmmm?" Marshall Lee mumbled from under Fionna's lips.

Fionna pushed herself off him. Marshall Lee sat up and looked at Fionna, concern plain on his face. "Fi, what's wrong? Was I biting your lip too hard?"

Fionna just shook her head "I'm worried about Cake."

Marshall Lee smiled and chuckled a little "Fionna, Cake is never going to find us here. We're safe…" He pulled Fionna up on his lap "…To do whatever we please." A lustful glint was in his eyes and he started to lean in towards Fionna to kiss her again.

But Fionna pulled away "No." She stood up and walked around the clearing before she stopped, facing the forest. Marshall Lee frowned.

Floating over to Fionna, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her so that she was facing him. Then, grabbing her chin, he gently led her sparkling blue eyes to his dark night ones.

"What is it Fi? You can tell me."

Fionna sighed "I'm worried about Cake. What am I going to tell her? What are **we **going to tell her?! That all of a sudden we just hooked up and now we're together! I'm just scared at how she'll react I guess…"

She laid her head on Marshall Lee's shoulder, wrapping her arms lightly around his thin waist.

Marshall Lee looked down at his jewel, his friend, his lover, his everything at the moment. _She really is messed up about this _he thought. "Look Fi. I don't care if Glob himself knows about us. Nothing will keep me away from you. Not Cake, not Gumball, not even you." He kissed Fionna on the forehead.

Then he did the unthinkable.

Marshall Lee grabbed one of the bunny ears of Fionna's hat. He tugged it off, releasing the waterfall of golden hair. It fell around Fionna's face, framing it with sunshine. Fionna blushed.

"You've only seen me once with my hair down" she said.

Marshall Lee smiled, fangs showing. "I like your hair. It's beautiful and pure, just like you" he whispered.

She looked up at him, a slight smile playing on her face. Reaching a hand up she felt where Marshall Lee had been bit. Fionna could feel him shiver as she pressed into the two shallow holes.

"Don't…don't do that" Marshall Lee barely whispered "Please, never do that again." Fionna glanced at Marshall Lee's face. He looked like he was in pure ecstasy.

"What, this?" Fionna said as she pressed them again. Marshall Lee gasped "Yes" he said through clenched teeth "Yes, that." Fionna pressed in again.

"Fionna!" Marshall Lee growled "I told you not to…" He went quiet. Fionna was kissing his neck, repeatedly over the very sensitive bite marks. Marshall Lee was helpless. Every time she kissed him there he would die a sensational death a thousand times over. Fionna just didn't know what she did to him every time she did that.

"Fionna…please…Oh Glob, Fionna!" He whispered, a pleading tone lining the words "Oh, please, more…take me Fionna! Just take me now!" He couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth. Pulling himself together he looked at Fionna, who was looking at him.

"What...what do you mean?" Fionna asked, a small blush starting on her cheeks.

Marshall Lee could feel his face get red, and not just his cheeks. "Nothing! It means…nothing." He said a little too quickly.

Fionna felt like this was something she didn't need nor wanted to know, so she didn't ask again. Marshall Lee kept on blushing. He ran a hand through his hair, and wiped the sweat from his brow. _How could I have said that to Fionna! _He mentally screamed at himself. _It's too soon for all that bizz. Why would I just all of a sudden blurt that out! Ugggg! Idiot._

Fionna just stared at Marshall Lee, watching him fight against himself. She sighed and wiped sweat from her forehead. _Gosh it's hot!_ She looked up at the sky through the trees. The sun was only about half way through the blue expanse.

_Wish there was a way for us to cool down._ And then Fionna remembered. The Mount Doorcrag Hot Springs. She looked over at Marshall Lee who was still slightly looking freaked out. So Fionna put her hat back on, tucking her long locks back in, and started walking to the springs.

Marshall Lee soon realized he was alone. "Fionna? Hey Fionna! Where are you going?" he called, following behind her.

"You'll see" she said.

* * *

Fionna pushed through the last of the thin line of bushes. "There it is" she said to no one in particular.

"There is what? Fi, where are you…!" Marshall Lee came floating into the clearing "Oh, here." He looked around "So, why here?"

Fionna, who had been dragging her backpack behind her, now tossed it to the ground. "Just thought it would be nice after a long day of rolling in the sun" she stretched her legs. Already she was taking her hat back off.

Marshall Lee swallowed. "Sooooo…are we going in together? Like, you know just making absolute sure, clothed?"

"Well of course!" Fionna said indignantly.

"Hey just making sure" Marshall Lee said playfully "But if you wanted to –"

"Marshall!"

"Yeah yeah, just messin' with ya Fi" Marshall Lee said with toothy grin. Fionna glared at him but couldn't help smiling at the thought. Pulling off her shoes and stockings, Fionna walked over to the lowest edge of the pool, and dipped a foot in.

"Ohhhhh, it's warm" she said with a shiver.

"Well then in that case, cannonball!" Marshall Lee yelled. He had flown up a few feet and now dropped himself in the middle of the pool. Fionna tried to avoid the title wave coming at her but wasn't fast enough. The warm steamy water hit her with a splash.

Sputtering water out of her mouth Fionna looked out into the pool. Marshall Lee hadn't surfaced yet. _It's just another one of his pranks _she thought to herself. So she waited. But five minutes later she started to get worried.

Out of concern Fionna crawled over to the edge of the pool and looked into the rich clear water. "Marshall? Cut it out, you're scaring me. Marshall!"

Suddenly, without any warning, Marshall Lee sprang out of the water and grabbed Fionna. She screamed with surprise, but took in a gulp of air guessing what he would do next. Dragging Fionna from her perch on the side, Marshall Lee tumbled back into the water carrying her with him.

Underwater Fionna opened her eyes. An aqua expanse lay before her, some parts so deep that the water faded to black and she couldn't see the bottom. She swiveled her head back and forth, feeling the weightlessness of the water.

She spotted Marshall Lee a ways off. He was shirtless, showing off his muscles no doubt and his raven like hair waved with the ripples and tugging currents of the large pool. He was diving and swimming like a dolphin. He was so fast that he actually could have been one if only he were blue.

Fionna, forgetting about the physical limitations of water, let out a laugh. Then she breathed in. And nothing happened.

Letting out another breath Fionna took in a lot of water, but still nothing happened.

_Cool, I can breathe underwater!_ She silently thought. Marshall Lee swam up to her and smiled.

"Fun isn't it?" he asked. Fionna's smile widened.

"We can talk underwater too? This is the best magical springs ever!" she said doing a summersault. Marshall Lee laughed at her enthusiasm. He had been to better underwater places than this. Some even had more surprises than this one. But he let her enjoy the trivial present.

As she swam, Fionna's hair went slick and sliding through the water behind her. And when she stopped it fanned out like a halo, floating in mid-water suspension, following the currents.

Marshall stared soft eyed at Fionna as she tried maneuvers that were impossible on land. Every now and then she would pull down her skirt to make sure she wasn't showing anything to Marshall Lee. But he could care less.

Fionna, exhausted of any other tricks, eventually just let the water hold her. Lying on her back, looking up to what was the surface, she watched as the sun came trickling across and down the water. When she reached a hand up shadows would spring down from her fingers, looking almost like see through capes.

Marshall Lee quietly swam over and grabbed Fionna's outstretched hand. She looked over at him and saw the way he was looking at her. His eyes were almost half closed and his eyebrows were relaxed. He had a slight smile through which his two longest fangs stuck out.

It was the most laid back expression Fionna had seen on his face since…forever. She looked back at him hoping that her facial expression mirrored his. Obviously it did.

Leaning in, Marshall Lee wrapped his arms around Fionna's waist and carried her up to the surface. When they got to the top, Marshall Lee swam behind the waterfall and laid up against a rock, making Fionna lay on his lean body.

Her hands against his bare chest made him feel warm, warmer than the hot springs could ever make him feel. Moving her hands up Marshall Lee's chest Fionna wrapped them around his neck. They were face to face now.

For a while they just stared into each other's eyes. And then Fionna pushed up close to him, so close that she could smell the death and vanilla mix, even on his breath. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him. Marshall Lee took it slow, nice and easy.

Grabbing Fionna's butt, he pulled her more on top of him so that she had a leg on either side of him, so that they strangled his hips nicely. Their mouths were moving together again. Their heartbeats were racing as time slowly slugged on.

Before either one of them knew what was happening, Fionna's shirt was being slowly lifted up by Marshall Lee. Feeling her tight abs, he let his hands roam with a mind of their own. The higher the shirt went the more his hands got excited.

But Fionna gently pulled the shirt down and put his hands around her waist instead. "No, Marshall Lee." She whispered to the vampire. For some reason Marshall Lee didn't like the answer, but he didn't question Fionna.

"When" he asked her in a whisper. Fionna, whose eyes were closed, didn't bother to open them. Instead she kept kissing him.

"Sometime in the future, but not now."

And a secret promise was formed between the two lovers. Sometime, in the near future, Fionna and Marshall Lee would, but not now.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheyenne Prybylinski

Fan Fiction: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake 7

Chapter 3

_I knew it_ Cake thought after watching Fionna and Marshall Lee's make out session under the waterfall.

After Fionna had supposedly left early to go train with Ivan, Cake had grabbed the last pair of binoculars and followed her. Last night's talk had been laced with lies, and Cake was going to find out what her best girlfriend was up to. But she had never thought that it would be something like this.

_Fionna didn't trust me enough to tell me about her and Marshall_ Cake complained to herself. But then she thought about it. If Fionna had told Cake then, Cake would have flipped out, just like she had when Marshall Lee had entered the clearing in the first place.

And when Fionna had tackled him to the ground and started kissing him, Cake knew exactly why they were both there; and she had to admit that Fionna really did love the vampire.

"But he's a bad boy! Marshall doesn't really care about my Fionna, he just wants something" Cake had whispered to herself watching, with great distaste, as Marshall Lee sang his song to Fionna.

_He doesn't even mean all that_ Cake had thought to herself. But Cake knew she was fooling herself. She saw the look the couple shared so many times. And when Fionna wasn't looking Marshall Lee would just stare at her.

And not just a regular stare. He would have a certain look in his eyes, and it wasn't bad. It looked more like… Cake couldn't place it. It was almost like a mix between good **and** bad, like love **and** lust. A longing, but caring enough to refrain himself. A purpose.

Cake sighed. Both of them were in love alright. She would just have to deal with it. But it was very hard for her to 'deal with it' when Marshall Lee was putting his hands all over Fionna. Every now and then Cake would silently whisper "Oh no, you just didn't put your hands there!" or "Uh uh, boy, what are you thinkin'?"

But she didn't reveal herself to stop it. She knew Fionna wouldn't do anything too extreme. Hopefully. And when the two got in the pool together Cake felt like an intruder. Everything that they did here was private to them, obviously. But she couldn't move herself from the spot and stop watching.

Anxiously, she watched as Fionna and Marshall Lee disappeared under the spring waters. Nervously, she watched them resurface and lay up against a rock under the falls. And uneasily, Cake watched as Marshall Lee started taking off Fionna's shirt.

_No, Fionna don't, No!_ And just as Cake was about to jump out of the forest to stop the young pair, Fionna grabbed her shirt and had slowly slid it back down, pulling Marshall Lee's hands back around her waist again. Cake tried to read lip as Fionna and Marshall Lee talked.

An almost scowl like expression came upon Marshall Lee's features, but only for a brief moment. And then he was back to kissing Fionna as if nothing had been said or done.

Cake was so proud. _Oh, my little Fionna is growing up._ Cake finally decided to leave the two alone and let them enjoy the company of each other. She knew exactly how they felt, and knew that Fionna had control over the situation.

Yes, Cake was going to ask Fionna about her and Marshall Lee, but only if Fionna came true about it. Yes, cake was still mad that Fionna hadn't told her right off the bat and yes, she didn't like Marshall Lee being the **one**, but like she had said before, she would learn to deal with it. And walking away through the forest, Cake couldn't help but admit that they were at least, if nothing else, a cute couple.

* * *

Fionna came in through the door of the tree house later than she had wanted to. She didn't want to make Cake suspicious, but Marshall Lee had insisted that she stay a little longer with him in the pool. _Today has been an eventful day_ Fionna thought to herself smiling.

Before she had come walking in, Marshall Lee had flown Fionna over to the desert sands on the far side of Aaa to roll around in so that she would look as if she had been training with Ivan.

Also, Fionna reeked of death and vanilla. Cake would have picked up the sent a mile away with her cat nose. So Fionna had fought a little with Marshall Lee to work up a sweat. She couldn't help but smile, because by the end of the fight they were kissing again.

Fionna managed to wipe the blush of her cheeks just before she came into the room. "I'm back!" Fionna said. Cake popped her head around the corner to the kitchen.

"Fionna! You're filthy! How did the training go?"

"Oh, great! Ivan learned different moves on the internet and tried them out during the fight. He beat me, like, seven times." Fionna held up seven fingers just to put an emphasis on it.

"Well that's great Fionna. Hungry from all that fightin'?" Cake asked.

"Well, yeah! I'm starving, what we having tonight? Oh, yeah I forgot. Omelet with catnip on the side" Fionna smiled "Your favorite." Cake gave a nod "You bet it is. Now go clean up so that we can eat."

"Hehe, Ok." Fionna disappeared up the latter. Cake looked at the spot where Fionna had been standing. _She lied right to my face._ A little discouraged that Fionna still hadn't confessed, Cake turned around to finish the two omelets, one with catnip, one without.

Fionna splashed cool running water over her face, getting the dirt out of her hair and washing her hands and arms. She toweled off her face and brushed her golden locks as fast as she could. Fionna felt bad about lying to Cake, but she was still scared that she would be mad. Besides, Cake probably wouldn't understand what Fionna felt for Marshall Lee.

Looking up, Fionna saw herself in the mirror.

Her face was a wreck. Her lips had little reddish patches were Marshall Lee had bit them while kissing. Her front bangs were rough and tangled looking, even though Fionna had brushed them. _Probably from the desert tussle_ Fionna thought to herself.

Pulling back her hair, Fionna noticed what looked like a hickey mark on her neck. _Marshall!_ Fionna inwardly groaned to herself _Cake could have seen that._ Opening the cabinet, Fionna found some makeup cover-up. Taking a dab of it, she quickly concealed the mark.

Grabbing the brush again she went through the process of brushing her bangs again. Then, putting her hat back on, Fionna put on some fresh clothes, and slipped down the latter back into the kitchen.

Cake had just put the omelets onto the plates and was sitting down by the time Fiona came walking in. Cake looked up at Fionna.

"Good, you're cleaned up. Now come on and dig in. made yours just how you like it."

And with that Cake dug into her omelet, cutting out huge chunks and stuffing them in her mouth. "Mmmmmm, I can taste the catnip!" she said, her pupils dilated.

"Ummm, is guhd" Fionna said with her mouth full. She swallowed another bite. Neither of them said anything for a while. Cake decided to start up a conversation, to see if she could get Fionna to spill.

"So, you going early tomorrow to train with Ivan?" Cake asked.

"No" Fionna said simply "Ivan said he wanted to take a day off, you know, to just relax." She stuffed another piece of her omelet into her mouth "So, I'm free tomorrow. Do you wanna go adventuring or go see if Prince Gumball needs any help with anything?"

"Are you sure you wanna go see Prince Gumball? I mean, maybe we should go see Marshall Lee instead." Cake said nonchalantly.

"What?! Why would we go see him? He doesn't need any help with anything…" Cake could see a light blush on Fionna's cheeks. "Let's just go see Gumball."

"Hmmm, I guess you would want to go see him. You do have a major crush on him and obsess about him all the time. Maybe you should just ask him out already." Cake knew that Fionna didn't have a crush on Gumball, but maybe if she thought Cake thought so, then she would tell the truth about Marshall Lee and her.

"What?! I do not! You're just making that up. I don't obsess about him…" Fionna looked down at her plate. "I don't like him that way Cake."

Cake stared across the table at Fionna. She just couldn't seem to get this chick to spill her beans. And she couldn't just say something about the two. She would get caught for watching the whole thing that morning and afternoon.

So Cake asked as laid back as possible "So then, who do you like?"

Fionna lifted her head up and looked at Cake, a faraway look in her eyes. "No… no one. I don't… like anybody…" Resting her elbows on the table, Fionna smiled a goofy smile and stared off into the distance "Anybody… body, mmmmm"

Cake snapped her fingers in Fionna's ears to wake her up from her daydream. Fionna sat up with a start. One thought had led to the next and before she knew it Fionna was again with Marshall Lee, up against the rocks underneath the waterfall, lying on his hard body.

She looked over at Cake who had a questioning face. "Nobody, huh?"

Fionna blushed. She didn't know what to say. Instead she asked to be excused, and ran up into her room before Cake could question her even more. She had almost gotten caught, again! She had to be more careful when talking to Cake from now on.

And what was that conversation for anyway? Cake was just talking about Gumball, and how Fionna liked him. Uhgggg! Fionna didn't have a problem with Gumball, and he was a good friend. But that was all they were, friends.

And why did she all of a sudden change it over to Marshall Lee? Unless. Fionna thought it over. Cake was home when she got home, but what about the rest of the day? Could Cake have possibly followed Fionna, and seen her with Marshall Lee?!

The idea seemed so crazy, but Fionna knew that Cake knew something was up between her and Marshall. Climbing into bed, Fionna made a plan. As soon as Cake went to sleep, she would put that plan into action.

* * *

Fionna knew Cake was asleep even before she heard the deep breathing coming from her bed. Quietly, and taking great care to keep from standing on the squeaky boards, Fionna walked her way down to the lower level of the tree house.

Silently and slowly Fionna made her way over to the couch where B-Ma lay sleeping. Her digital eyes were shut, and a slight sigh came out when she breathed in. Fionna opened the panel on B-Ma's chest and pushed the red button to the right of the game control plug in.

"Voice authorization and password, please" a mechanical voice said. "Alvin's hot juice box" Fionna whispered. There was a slightly loud ding-ding, and then the voice said "Welcome Fionna."

A green projector screen popped out of the little camera lens on B-Ma. She moved a little, but soon got still again. Fionna knew that B-Ma recorded everything she saw. If she had seen Cake leave right behind Fionna and arrive home right before her, then she would know.

Rewinding the day's video all the way back to that morning, Fionna flipped through B-Ma's daily routine. Rebooting in the morning, saying good morning to Cake and Fionna in the kitchen, going to clean the sleep mode out of her circuits.

And then finally, saying goodbye to Fionna as she left the house to go see Marshall Lee. Watching carefully, Fionna saw Cake in the kitchen, cleaning up. Then B-Ma walked over to the window to tap on the glass because there was a lady bug on it.

Fionna could see herself walking over the hills towards the desert. She had done that in case anyone was watching from the house. It seemed to have worked, because she heard B-Ma say, more to herself that anyone else, "Bye Fionna! Have fun with Ivan! Beat his buns."

B-Ma then continued to roam around the house for the next five minutes, getting into various amounts of stuff in such a short time. Then, Cake called B-Ma into the living room.

Fionna leaned in, watching as B-Ma stood up and walked into the kitchen. Cake had a pair of binoculars in her hands.

"Hey, B-Ma, I'm going... um, bird watching." Cake looked down at her "Watch the house, ok".

B-Ma did what must have been a salute "You can count on me."

Cake smiled "Good."

Walking out, Cake closed the door to the house. B-Ma ran to the window with the lady bug still on it. "Bye Cake! Bye! Heheh bye!" Cake stopped after walking a few feet and stretched up high. B-Ma had to lean back just to see the top of her.

She was looking through the binoculars in the direction Fionna had gone. After a few seconds she put them away and stretched back down. She started walking exactly the way Fionna had gone. Fionna scowled _So she did follow me._

B-Ma started tapping the glass, trying to get the lady bugs attention "Do you hear that lady bug? I'm in charge now, so you have to listen to me, and…" B-Ma continued to tell the bug everything. Fionna fast-forwarded the video to 30 minutes before she came home.

B-Ma was jumping on Fionna's bed. "Hey!" Fionna whispered to the B-Ma on her bed "Get off! That's my bed!" The screen just kept bouncing up and down. _I will have to talk to B-Ma about that_ Fionna thought to herself.

All of a sudden a door opened and shut.

"B-Ma! I'm home! It's Cake." B-Ma stopped bouncing. She quickly jumped down from the bed and down the latter. "Cake, Cake your home."

Cake came into view of B-Ma's camera. She looked like she had been walking through some trees of some kind. That was two strikes against her. If Fionna found one more thing then Cake had to have been there and…

"B-Ma, I'm goin' to go take a shower. Although I hate water I hate smellin' like sweat and dirt even more." Cake brushed her fur off with her paws. A single leaf fell off her onto the floor. It was green and big, from a tree that only grew near the Doorcrag Mountain.

Cake was caught. Fionna couldn't believe it. All this time she thought she had been so careful, when it was all just a lie. Cake knew everything.

Fionna didn't need to see anymore. Quietly shutting off B-Ma, who was snoring softly, Fionna retreated back up the latter and into her bed. She could hear the soft purr snores of Cake. _Maybe she's not mad_ Fionna thought to herself _After all she didn't yell at me when I came home, and if she saw me with Marshall, and didn't stop us, then she can't be mad, right? _She sighed.

Fionna decided to finally come clean to Cake tomorrow morning. How she was going to bring it up, she didn't know, and she would try to get Cake the cat to see her side of things. But right now, Fionna just wanted to sleep. Laying her head on her pillow, she fell asleep almost immediately, but her dreams were haunted by an upset Cake, and a handsome young vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Cheyenne Prybylinski

Fan Fiction: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake 6

Chapter 4

Fionna awoke with a start. It was late morning, and looking over at Cake's bed, she noticed that it was already made. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Fionna got up and went to splash some cold water in her face to wake herself up.

Thoughts were already running ramped through her head. Cake had followed her and had probably seen her with Marshall Lee, had probably seen the whole thing! Fionna could feel her cheeks getting warm as she thought about the hot springs. If Cake had been there watching when that happened… She jumped as she felt the freezing water hit her warm face.

Fully awake, she descended down the latter and walked into the kitchen. Cake was sitting at the table, sipping on something in her favorite mug. Fionna guessed it was hot chocolate.

As approached the table she started to think about how she could bring up Marshall Lee to Cake. _Fionna sighed. Enough lies, I'm just going to ask her flat out. And if it does turn out that she doesn't know about me and Marshall… then she's about to find out._

Sitting down across from Cake, Fionna stared at the top of the table, trying to decide how to ask. Cake looked over the top of her mug. "Well good morning Fionna. I didn't hear you sit down." _Another day of trying to get Fionna to spill is going to kill me_ Cake thought to herself. _I have to just ask._

Fionna looked up at the cat. "Yeah, good morning Cake." She smiled to make it more believable. Cake smiled back. _I just have to ask._

_I just have-_

_-to ask!_

"I have something I want to ask you!" The two said at the same time. They both stared at each other stunned and surprised. Fionna was the first out of her stupor. "You go first" she said to Cake.

Cake laughed a little. "Yeah, ok. Fionna, I haven't been very honest with you." She let out a sigh "I know all about you and Marshall. I might even know a little too much because, well, I followed you and saw…everything."

Cake looked down into her mug "I knew you had been lying about going to Gumball's and I just wanted to know the truth. At the time I didn't know that you and Marshall Lee even remotely liked each other. So you can guess my, uh, surprise when I found out."

Fionna blushed "So, you saw everything?" Cake nodded. Fionna blushed a little harder. "I knew you had followed us" she finally said. "Last night, when you had mentioned Marshall Lee, I knew that you had caught wind of something."

"So, when you fell asleep, I snuck into the living room and checked B-Ma's camera recording of the day." Fionna laughed a little "You weren't very good at covering your tracks." Cake smiled "Yea, I know."

"So, you're not mad at me?" Fionna asked. Cake looked at her sternly from across the table "Now I never said I wasn't angry. I'm sorry, but I would have much rather had you told me than to have found out the way I did."

"Even when I tried to bring the subject up about him, you still wouldn't spill! And even though Marshall and I are good _**friends**_, and I use that term very lightly, I still don't like you two together." Cake sat back with a slight frown tugging at the corners of her mouth "You do realize he's a bad boy? And bad boys always get in trouble. I just don't want to see him hurt you Fionna."

_Guess I was right about Cake not understanding_ Fionna thought to herself. "But" Cake went on "I'm going to support you two anyways." Fionna sat up to make sure she had heard that right.

"Really?!"

"Yes really. I know you and Marshall Lee truly love each other, and it's not going to be me that tears you two apart." Cake smiled.

Fionna couldn't believe this. Cake was actually, if only begrudgingly, taking their side! Fionna jumped up and hugged Cake. Cake just sat where she was, a little surprised. When Fionna stood back and saw Cakes face she laughed.

"I was just so scared about how you would react to me and Marshall being together, and what you would do. I'm just glad there are no more secrets between us." Fionna felt lighter than she had in over two days.

"Hey, Cake. I'm going to go see Marshall and tell him the good news." Fionna said as she put on her backpack. Cake squinted at Fionna "Well, ok. I guess you'll be fine. Just be careful ok? And I don't mean walking there."

Fionna had already opened the door "I will, promise." And with that, the young adventuress ran out the door. Cake just sat at the kitchen table, sipping her hot chocolate. B-Ma, who had been awakened by the door slam, walked in.

"Oh, good morning Cake. Where has Fionna gone?"

Cake took a long sip from her mug "Off on one of life's greatest and most dangerous adventure."

* * *

Marshall Lee sat floating over the orange couch in his living room, tuning his axe bass. Every time he strung a hand over the fine chords of his bass, he couldn't help but feel as if Fionna herself was guiding his hand.

He would always start playing a mindless tune that his heart wrote instead of his head. And before he knew what was happening, he would start singing. Tones and emotions in his music that he didn't even know he had flowed from his mouth.

"I was searching all over for someone, knowing that you'd be there for me. But now that I realize that you are my someone, all the searching now seems bitter-sweet. I've wasted my life trying to find the diamond, the one that would be mine. When all along you were the one shinin', the one in front of me all that time."

"And now I realize how I could go on, how I kept on running and kept on growing. It was you that was my song, my very soul, without me even knowing. And now as I kiss you good night, and tell you sweet dreams. Remember, always, you are my light, my love, my Vampire Queen."

The words trickled from Marshall Lee's lips like a spring filling a lake. When he brought his hands down for the last chord, he hit a realization so stunning he stopped deadpan in the middle.

_How could I have been so blind_ he thought to himself _all of that is true. Every single heartfelt word is true._ His heart knew what he felt for the human girl he had loved so long, but now with the secret let out, his very soul trembled with joy.

His bass slipped from his hands and hit the floor with a _clang_. Leaning up against a wall, Marshall Lee ran his hand through his hair, his thoughts going at the speed of light. Every girl he had ever been with had just been mere trial runs.

He had never loved them. Not like this. Not with a burning that would probably kill him if he couldn't control it. But wait, he didn't control it. Fionna did. Marshall Lee sank to the floor. He needed her probably more than she, or even he, realized.

He shook his head trying to clear it. There was just so much about her that he loved. He thought about her long golden locks, how he would, when he got the chance, run his fingers through it. He thought about Fionna's perfect face, her perfect eyes and mouth, that one tooth in the front that was missing.

Marshall Lee thought about her long perfect body, her perfect legs, and her perfect boobs. He blushed slightly as he thought about them. Her lean and muscled stomach, her perfectly curved butt, even her hands perplexed him. How they were soft but firm. Gentle but strong.

"Oh Fionna… you had me the first time I ever saw you." Marshall Lee whispered, remembering the day well.

It had been a sunny day in the Land of Aaa when he had arrived after a long hundred years of traveling. He had remembered a tree he had stayed in once, and decided to crash there for a while. He had carved his initials into it before he had left, so he knew which one it was.

But when he came to the tree, he found that someone had already built a house in it and was living there. _Well_ he had thought _Time to scare some chumps into giving up their house._ He had snuck into a lot of houses, and this one was no different.

But when he looked through the window to see who he was going to frighten, all he saw was a beautiful girl and a cat, sitting on a couch playing a video game. He remembered thinking to himself _Woof! Who's that chick? Never seen her around before._

Instead of sneaking in to take the house, he snuck in to introduce himself. Once inside he found out that the cat could talk. _Weird_. Quietly, he had tried to sneak up on Fionna. But what he hadn't known at the time was that Fionna was an adventuress, and nothing got past her.

When he was no more than a foot away, Fionna pulled out a sword form nowhere, and was pointing it straight at his chest. Her first words that were said to him were "I knew I had heard something."

He had laughed a little "Don't worry. I might be a vampire but I don't bite… much. The name's Marshall. Marshall Lee." And that's how it had all started. After Fionna and Cake had introduced themselves, they had helped Marshall Lee find a place of his own.

Marshall Lee thought about how he felt about her the first time. It hadn't been love at first sight, but more of an 'interested' feeling. And as time went on he went from interested to like, to more than like, to love. And now he felt like he more than loved her, if there ever was such a thing.

Marshall Lee just rested his head against the wall. And to no one but himself and the floor boards, he whispered the four most important words in his thousand year old life. "Fionna, I love you."

* * *

Fionna walked up the porch to Marshall Lee's house and knocked on the door. She took a step back as the door swung open. Marshall Lee stood in the doorway, floating a ways off the ground. As soon as he caught sight of Fionna he reached out and pulled her in for the longest kiss that has probably ever existed.

Fionna leaned into him. Walking back slowly, Marshall Lee led Fionna into his house. He kicked the door shut behind them and then pushed her up against a wall. Fionna pushed him back a little.

"I just got here and you're already kissing me like you haven't seen me in a thousand years. What's up?" Marshall Lee just shook his head "It's nothing. I've just realized how important you are to me and…"

Marshall Lee leaned in and started kissing Fionna again. But she wanted to know what he was going to say. She pulled away "And? …" He looked at Fionna, as if trying to decide whether to tell her or not.

"And… I think that we should…" He seemed to be struggling for the words. "I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level." Fionna's eyes widened. "Marshall…"

"I know I know!" Marshall Lee hurried on smiling. "It's a big step, but, I can't wait forever." Fionna felt herself getting light headed. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying?

"And, if you agree, then we will have to tell Cake about us." Marshall Lee continued. Fionna then remembered her very reason for being there. "Yeah, I was coming to tell you that Cake already knows. I found out yesterday that she followed me to the Echoing Caves."

Marshall Lee stared at her disbelievingly "Wait, she followed you?! And did she see..."

"She saw everything Marshall" Fionna said.

Marshall Lee made a face "And she didn't stop us? Well then… in that case." He smiled and leaned more on top of Fionna. But Fionna felt uneasy. "Marshall" she said trying to push him away "Marshall! I don't know about this."

Marshall Lee backed off a little. Fionna retreated back and sat on the rock hard couch. She put her face in her hands. Marshall Lee floated closer to her, but didn't say anything. He knew Fionna would have to decide for herself, and that whatever she said would go. He loved her too much to force her into this.

She finally looked up at him "It's just that, it's my first time being in this kind of relationship, and I don't want to rush things and… I'm scared." She laughed a little "You must think I'm a total wuss."

Marshall wrapped his arms around Fionna and hugged her "No, I could never think of you that way." He sighed "I'm scared too, and, I guess, I just want it too badly." Fionna looked up at him. He seemed sorry for bringing the subject up.

"No, no! I want to, Marshall! I want you too. It's just that… I feel like I'll mess up or something. I'm just nervous." Fionna started to play with her bangs, wrapping and unwrapping them around her fingers.

Marshall Lee looked down to meet the young girl's eyes. He could tell that she really did mean what she said. _Oh Fionna, you could never tell a lie_ he thought to himself. "Fi, we'll take it nice and slow, ok?"

Fionna blushed. This wasn't a question, it was a statement. If she wouldn't make the first move, then he would. She looked thankfully up into the vampire's face. His raven dark hair, his white fangs, his sharp face, it all came together to make a perfect mirror of relaxation and calmness.

Fionna nodded without realizing it. "Ok."

Marshall Lee reached out a hand and gently caressed Fionna's cheek. _This is it_ he thought _the ultimate gesture of lover to another. The best gift I can give to her at this point._ Fionna closed her eyes as his surprisingly warm hand left a trail of fire across her face.

_If only he knew what he did to me every time he touched me_ she thought fuzzily _if only he knew how much I love him…_

And with that last thought going through her mind, Fionna gave herself to Marshall Lee.

**Ohhhhh, it's getting good huh? So, unless I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter I will not post the fifth chapter. And I know someone out there wants to know what happens next in the story. Just a sneak peek, there is going to be a lot of surprises. And I can't say there won't be a little drama. **** So, five posts or not chap 5. Hope you like da story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cheyenne Prybylinski

Fan Fiction: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake 9

**Wow, chapter 5 already? Well, I might not be posting as soon as I wanted to this week. I has EOC's, but only two more days of school left! HECK YEAH! So, hope you enjoy this chapie, even If you don't review (but seriously, review!) I don't own Adventure time with Finn and Jake nor do I own Fionna and Cake (But if I did, it would be FioLee everywhere!) Oh, and I want at least 5 reviews on this chapter before I post Chapter 6! Even if I don't get them, I will still post, so don't worry. But even so, review! Continue reading…**

Chapter 5

Marshall Lee picked Fionna up into his arms. Slowly he glided through the air, up the ladder, and into his lair. He put Fionna on his bed while he firmly shut the curtains over his window, causing the room to go almost pitch black. Finally he sat on the bed beside Fionna.

She looked at him wondering if he was just as nervous as her. They had only been together for two days, and it seemed a little fast. _Maybe I'm not thinking this through enough_ she thought to herself. But she knew that her mind was as clear as the day she had fallen in love with Marshall Lee. Bright and sunny and beautiful. Just like him.

Marshall Lee watched Fionna's face carefully, trying to telepathically see what she was thinking. Was she ready for this? Heck, was he even ready for this?! It had taken a thousand years, but he had finally found his soul mate, even if he didn't technically have a soul. And now, after a thousand years of fantasizing about it, he was about to sleep with her.

Fionna peered up into Marshall Lee's thin face and gave a slight smile. Leaning in, she put her hands on Marshall Lee's chest, and gently kissed him. Marshall Lee in turn cupped Fionna's face in his hands, caressing her soft milky skin with his thumbs.

All of a sudden candles all around the room lit up. Marshall Lee and Fionna pulled apart to watch as the magic spread, bathing everything in a flattering light. Marshall Lee turned to say something to Fionna, but the words caught in his throat. She was so stunning.

The flickering glow of the candlelight made her face look so breathe taking, Marshall Lee was sure he would never be able to breathe again. Her usual golden hair was like a halo framing her face. The shadows mimicked flairs of a deep brass to a light gilded color.

Her baby blues shown and glimmers, showing shades of blue he had never noticed before. She had a slight dumbfounded but surprised smile.

"An angel…" he found himself whisper.

Fionna turned to see Marshall Lee drooling over her. She blushed, and hoped that it wasn't noticeable. She lightly punched him in the arm. "Hey, did you do this?"

Marshall Lee was awoken from his daze, "Huh,… oh, yeah"

He looked out at the spectacle "I learned some knew fire magic from Fireita. Thought it would come in handy. Guess I was right." He reached over and wrapped him arm around Fionna's waist. Pulling her closer, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. They were stalling she knew, but it was a good stall. One they both probably needed before they started what they were really there for.

Marshall Lee rested his head on top of Fionna's. He kept thinking over and over about her face in the wavering luminosity. _So young_ he thought _does she really want this? Or have I just been pushing her. Maybe she is only doing this for me._

He frowned. He didn't want Fionna to do this just for him. He wanted her to make the decision herself. He let out a sigh. Fionna looked up at him, seeing the grimace still stuck on his face. She sat up and faced him "Marshall, what's wrong?"

He lowered his head a little. "Are you sure this is your decision?"

Fionna looked surprisingly back at Marshall Lee "Yes, of course." He looked down at the girl he loved so much. There was uncertainty in her eyes, and it made Marshall Lee feel weird. It made him want to punch himself, and apologize for backing Fionna into a corner like this.

He sighed again "Fionna, you're doing this for me aren't you? Tell me the truth." He looked back up at her. She could see through his shield into what he was really feeling. She saw anger and remorse. Fionna didn't say anything. It was hard to see Marshall Lee like this, even if what he said was true.

After a long strained pause finally she said something. "I..I was doing it for you. But, I do want to, it's not that I don't! Just, not now. I don't know when, but I don't think I'm ready to get that serious with you Marshall… I really am a wuss."

The last statement was more for comical relief, but Fionna started to cry. Marshall Lee's eye's widened. He grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. "Fionna, don't you ever think that way about yourself. Shhhhhh, Fi, please don't cry!" She grabbed the front of his shirt and held on for dear life.

"But it is true! I'm not good enough for you. H-how could you love someone as s-stupid and un-unmathmatical as me?!" Fionna stuttered as she started to hiccup.

And Marshall Lee finally understood. Relief and more anger surged through him. It wasn't him making her nervous and fretful. It was her own thoughts and opinions of herself.

_How can I make her understand? How?! _Marshall Lee all of a sudden pushed Fionna off of him. Then with an iron grip, he grabbed Fionna's shoulders and made her look into his eyes.

"NO." he said forcefully. Fionna stared up at him with wide blue eyes, her pupils swimming in her tears. Her face was flushed and there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"No, I don't love you. I love a girl named Fionna. She is wonderful and beautiful and strong! She cares about others before caring about herself. She is an adventuress, not afraid to look death in the face and blow a raspberry…"

Fionna sniffed and laughed at this.

"… and one other important thing is that she doesn't cry for anything. She didn't cry when Prince Gum-wad rejected her. Or when Cake got sick and almost died."

"She didn't cry when she lost her very first pet, and she sure as heck never cried when she got hurt…but why now?" said Marshall Lee in a whisper voice, drawing Fionna closer. "Why would you insult yourself and cry over that?"

He smoothed not-Fionna's hair away from her tear soaked face. "No, I don't love you, but I love Fionna the adventuress, my adventuress. Now would you please go get her so that I can show her the most romantic day of her life?"

Fionna was smiling by the end of his speech. She threw her arms around his small waist and hugged his so hard he thought he might just get skinnier that he already was. _That's right, smile baby._

"Ok, I will go and get her." Fionna closed her eyes and when she opened them there was no doubt this time that she was Fionna. Marshall Lee smiled and leaned in towards her "Oh, hey Fionna. Did you miss me as much as I missed you?"

Lifting her chin, Marshall Lee promised to never let her go, and then sealed the oath with a kiss.

* * *

When Fionna awoke, she was in Marshall Lee's arms, lying on his bed. Without even realizing it she made sure that they were clothed. She breathed a sigh of relief. They were. How close they had come, she thought to herself, to making a decision that could have ended them?

Fionna smiled. But they weren't broken; they were as whole as ever. What happened that day would remain in Fionna's heart forever. It was truly the most romantic day of her life. She took in a deep breath and let it all out again.

This aroused Marshall Lee. Opening his eyes, the first thing that he saw was Fionna. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her even more, holding her close. "Mmmmm, good morning…" He mumbled.

Fionna laughed "You mean goodnight?" Marshall Lee looked at her, and then it hit him. "Oh, yeah, forgot you came in the early morning. So, what time is it now?" He scanned his room, searching for the digital clock. Finally finding it he focused on the red numbers. It read 11:40.

"It's pretty late." Marshall Lee said snuggling up to Fionna. She sighed and laid back into him. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. They stayed like that for a while, and then Marshall Lee broke the silence.

"What do you want to do?" He said as he propped himself up on his elbow. Shrugging her shoulders Fionna turned so that she could snuggle her way in between the pillows and Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee leaned his head down and gently kissed Fionna. But before they knew it, he was on top of her, taking what little breath she had left from the day's activities. Suddenly Marshall Lee looked up. His muscles tensed and he turned around to face the shadowed window. He whispered something to Fionna but she couldn't understand it.

"What?"

"There is someone out there." He whispered louder. Fionna sat up next to him and strained to hear what he could. There was a sudden knock at the door. Then, out of nowhere, a voice called through the peaceful silence.

"Hey Marshall Lee, are you home?"

Marshall Lee and Fionna exchanged a surprised glance. Both of them could recognize that voice a hundred miles away. It was Prince Gumball.

_What would he be doing here at a time like this? _Fionna thought hearing Gumball pound on the door again. She went to get out of the warm bed to open the door, but Marshall Lee grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

Shaking his head, he floated out from under the covers and peeked through the curtains of his window. There, just barely visible through the midnight gloom, stood Prince Gumball. But something wasn't right. He had a snarl on his pink gummy face and he looked stiff and stern.

Marshall Lee frowned _what does that pink haired devil want now._ He motioned for Fionna to come and look. Creeping out, she quietly looked out the window.

"What is he doing here?" She asked, voicing their question. Marshall Lee just shook his head "I have no idea. But I don't want him seeing you. Who knows what he'll think, and who he'll tell. I don't want him finding out like this."

She nodded, agreeing that now would not be the best time to reveal their relationship to the candy prince. Marshall Lee kissed Fionna on the forehead. "I'll be back in a moment" he promised and then floated out of the dark room.

Fionna turned back to watch through the window. She heard Marshall Lee unlock his door. After a while of waiting, she heard Gumball's shoes cross the living room followed by Marshall Lee yelling "Dude, what's your problem!" Listening carefully, Fionna caught only a few words between Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball.

Then Marshall Lee shouted "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" followed by footsteps coming up the ladder. Fionna sucked in a breath "What the hey hey?"

* * *

Marshall Lee descended the ladder and stopped at the door. Unlocking the bolts, he opened the door to a smiling plush face. Prince Gumball stood on the porch, his hands behind his back, and his friendliest face on.

_Why is he smiling all of a sudden? _Marshall Lee thought. Catching sight of Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball made a formal bow. "Good evening Marshall Lee! Nice night we're having, hmm?" Something was off about Gumball.

"Yeah, nice" Marshall Lee said suspiciously "Why are you here?"

Gumball smacked his head "Oh, how rude of me. I'm looking for Fionna." He squinted at Marshall Lee, his expression turning sour "I went by the tree house to ask her something, but she wasn't there. I finally squeezed out of Cake that she had come here earlier, and hadn't gotten home yet."

Both males stood there observing each other. "She's not here" Marshall Lee finally said breaking the stare "She left forever ago. Go look somewhere else." He went to shut the door, but Gumball stopped it with his foot.

"Mind if I come in, then?" He said pushing the door open with surprising strength. The door hit Marshall Lee as Gumball swung it back open. He hissed "Dude, what's your problem!" Gumball said nothing. Instead he sat down on the orange love seat.

Marshall Lee looked at him, anger clear through his eyes. Gumball seemed unaffected. He just looked at him as if nothing had happened. Then he sighed and laid his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Marshall. It's just that I'm worried about Fionna."

This came as a surprise to Marshall Lee _Ok that was unexpected_. He floated over to the opposite wall and leaned back on it "So, why are you worried about her?" The question was met with another, deeper sigh.

"I don't know, I just… I'm just worried about her these days. And now she isn't with Cake, and something could have happened, and I just can't help but worry and obsess over her…"

"Wooooh, hold on there. What did you just say? Obsess over her?! What the crap man!" Marshall Lee stared at Gumball, a dumbfounded face showing on his sharp features. He floated over and sat on the couch beside Prince Gumball. Gumball quickly started looking for the right words.

"What? Did I say obsess, I meant, ummm…I meant…" Gumball hung his head in defeat. "Ok, you caught me. I'm in love with Fionna."

Marshall Lee stared at the pink prince, noticing a small area on his cheeks were a darker pink than the rest of him. _Awww crap. _He ran a hand through his hair, and tried not to laugh.

"So…" he managed to get out "You like Fionna."

Gumball looked up at Marshall Lee and frowned "Yes. And I'm serious." He stood and started pacing the room. "I really do like her, and I don't know if she likes me back. Really the only reason I went over to her house tonight was to see her. And when Cake told me she wasn't there…" He shook his head.

Marshall Lee watched and listened, even though he didn't want to. Could Fionna hear this? Gumball couldn't be serious, right? He shook his head. "What?" Gumball asked.

"Dude, why are you even telling me this? You know just as much as I do that Fionna isn't interested."

Gumball looked offended "Well, how would you know, huh?"

Marshall Lee looked at Gumball "Because she loves me."

Gumball just stared a Marshall Lee, and then let out a small laugh. "You are really full of yourself, aren't you Marshall? She couldn't possibly love you."

Now it was Marshall Lee's turn to be offended. "I'm serious dude. She's with me now. You had your chance, but you turned her down. I'm the one that was there for her then, and I'm the one she's chosen now."

Gumball looked as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. He whirled around so that he could see Marshall Lee's face.

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Yes you are. You're always messing with me. You have to be lying." He scowled at Marshall Lee "Not funny." Marshal Lee all of a sudden lost his smile. Gumball wasn't messing around; he really did have feelings for Fionna. But Marshall Lee was done playing around. Fionna was his.

"Look Gumball, I know it's hard to take in, but it's true. Me and Fionna, we're together now. You had your chance but you blew it. Tough luck, you missed out on something really sweet, probably sweeter than you, if you catch my drift."

Marshall Lee winked at Prince Gumball, but the Prince was not amused. A rage had crept into Prince Gumball's eyes. He looked like a madman. He opened his mouth; probably to call it a bluff, but then realization hit him.

"Where is she," He said his hands clutching into fists, "Where is Fionna!"

Prince Gumball advanced on Marshall Lee and swung his fist up as if to punch Marshall Lee. He threw his hands up in surrender "Not here, I swear."

Prince Gumball looked up at the ladder that led to Marshall Lee's lair. "Oh, we'll see about that." He started to walk towards the ladder. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Marshall Lee yelled, panicking.

_If he finds out Fionna's here, he might go schyco! I have to stop him before he hurts someone._

Just as Prince Gumball reached the first step of the ladder, Marshall Lee grabbed the back of his suit, and threw him to the floor. Prince Gumball let out an ummfff, followed by a growl like voice.

"So, she is here! I knew it! I knew you would try something! What have you done to Fionna!" He stood up and put up his fists, prepared to fight his way up the ladder if needs be. Marshall Lee just looked at him with a quizzical look, trying to through him off.

"Whaattt? I haven't done anything to her, and plus she isn't here dude. I just don't want you up there because I have my vampire bizz up there. Vampire bizz man" Marshall Lee said emphasizing how important those two words were. "I just don't want your head blown off or something like that." But Prince Gumball was undeterred.

"Oh, then you can go up there with me, and show me your vampire bizz, or whatever. But whether you take me up there yourself or I have to fight through you to find out, I will uncover what you're hiding."

Marshall Lee looked at PG with eyebrows raised. He looked weak and pathetic with the stance he was in. His fists were held up in fury, but Marshall Lee could sense a feeling of dread coming off the young prince, as if afraid to fight a vampire, let alone the Vampire King.

"Look Gumwad this is my house, not yours! Now you either get out, or I'll beat you out."

Prince Gumball frowned even more, something foreign on his plush sweet face "It won't help you vampire. You lay a finger on me, and I will have you banished for threatening a royal."

His face became stern. "And as for your home, you pay taxes to the Candy Kingdom just like every other citizen does. You live on property owned by me, and I can throw you off just as well as make sure you never live here again. Now let me through!"

Marshall Lee knew this was a dry threat, but couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. He was running out of excuses. _ I hope Fionna is ready to deal with Gumwad_ Marshall Lee said mentally face palming himself.

"Fine, fine you can see for yourself that I do not capture little girls for my own amusement." Floating aside, Marshall Lee gestured for Prince Gumball to go on up. Nodding the Prince put down his feeble fists and climbed.

_Won't Fionna be surprised _Marshall Lee thought as PG's head went through the small opening, and into the lair.

**Dun dun DUNNN! What you think is gonna happen? How is Gumball going to react when he sees Fionna? How is Fionna gonna react when she sees Gumball? Sorry if you think Gumball is over reacting, and if Marshall is underreacting. I'm really new to this whole fanfiction thang. So if you have any ideas of how the story should continue, plz don't be shy. Of course I won't take any ideas and claim them as my own. If I like an idea, I will give due credit where it needs to be given if I use said idea(s). If you have any constructive criticism, please speak out and give it to me straight! You know where the review button is, so review!**

**Marshall Lee: Heck yeah! Review!**

**Prince Gumball: Please Marshall Lee, use your inside voice.**

**Marshall Lee: Pshhhhhh, whatever Gumwad…**

**Prince Gumwad: It's Gumball! Hey! Cheyenne, Write my name right at least!**

**Marshall Lee: Ah ah ah, Mr. Gumwad, mind your manners. Inside voice, please.**

**(ML High fives Me)**

**Prince Gumwad: :C**

**Me: Hehehehehe**

**Prince Gumwad: I heard that! MY NAME IS NOT GUMWAD! (Gum****wad****ball****)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cheyenne Prybylinski

Fan Fiction: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake 7

**I am sooooo sry this took so long. Just wanted to say thanks to JennaHazADHD and arashiwarrior and all the others that have reviewed so far (loved ur comment London britt.) And so, without further ado, ladies and gents, chapter 6! Read on…**

Chapter 6

Fionna held her breath as she heard the trap door open and someone pull themself up into the room. She pressed herself up against the back of Marshall Lee's closet, taking great care not to disturb the broom and pan leaning up against the wall.

Footsteps resonated across the room as the person slowly walked across the carpeted floor. Fionna silently leaned forward and snuck a peek out of the shutter doors of the closet. She gasped as Prince Gumballs head came into view.

He was frowning slightly, with his hands on his hips. His suit was ruffled and one of his puffy sleeve tops looked a little deflated. Fionna would ask Marshall Lee what happened _after_ they avoided the biggest bust of their lives.

All of a sudden Gumball's head snapped towards the closet. Fionna froze, scared that if she even moved a muscle, he would know in an instance she really was there. He took a couple of steps toward the closed shuttered door, but then seemed to change his mind.

He went around the room picking up things, and looking under others. Marshall Lee floated up into the room, but stayed near the trap door. He glanced around the room, looking surprised. When he looked over at the closet, he did a double take. Then he looked directly at Fionna, and smiled.

She smiled too and blushed a little. Nothing escaped his eyes, especially not her. They shared a silent message between each other before severing the connection. The plan: wait for Gumball to finish inspection, and then quickly get her home.

Fionna turned her attention back to the silent Gumball. His eyebrows had come together to form one long monobrow. His usually plush and relaxed face was struggling between an angry expression, and a freak out one.

Finally turning in a complete circle, Gumball let out a grumble before facing the smug looking vampire. "I could have sworn she was here," he said looking unhappy. Fionna heard Marshall Lee let out a breath neither of them seemed to realize he was holding.

Quickly regaining his smirk, Marshall Lee floated up and crossed his legs in midair. "Told ya, now get out of my house Gumwad." He waved his hand towards the trap door. Prince Gumball lowered his head, shot one last glare at Marshall Lee, and then continued to walk back across the room.

But just before he reached the hole in the floor, Fionna felt a tickle in the back of her throat. _Oh no! Not now, anything but now! Gotta hold it in, gotta hold it in!_ Fionna covered her mouth with both of her hands, struggling to hold in the sound that was trying to escape her.

But sometimes the universe just doesn't want you to win.

As Gumball opened the trap door to leave, Fionna coughed. Marshall Lee's smirk disappeared, and he dropped a little from his levitation. After recovering from his mishap, he started to cough like crazy, pounding his chest with his fist. "Stupid allergies, pollen always gets in here this time of year."

Prince Gumball stopped in his decline, and raked his eyes across Marshall Lee, a look in them that Fionna knew all too well. The wheels were turning in that skull of his, and she knew what he would do next.

Fionna watched in horror as he climbed back up the one step he had gone down, and pushed a slightly freaking out Marshall Lee aside. As Marshall Lee kept babbling on about his allergies and how Gumball was supposed to be leaving, Gumball advanced toward the closet.

Fionna was sure he could see her now through the permeable shutters. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do. There was nowhere else to go, nothing left to do.

And as Prince Gumball grabbed the handle of the door, Fionna wished with all her might that she could be as invisible as coat in a closet.

Marshall Lee watched in dismay as the pink prince opened the closet door. He shut his eyes, and face palmed himself. _Why did she have to cough! We were almost in the clear. So close…_

He peeked open an eye expecting that by now Barnaby had grabbed Fionna and was pulling her out of her hiding place. But to his extreme surprise, all he did was stare into the closet space with a sour expression.

Marshall Lee smiled when he leaned at an angle to see over the Prince's shoulder. There was no one in the closet. _That's my girl,_ he thought proudly. Somehow she had eluded being caught.

Gumball turned and swiftly walked back to the trap door, and without so much as a backwards glace was down the ladder and out the front door before Marshall Lee could come up with a smart remark.

He floated over to his window and watched as the gumwad walked stiffly out of the cave. He chuckled and floated back to the open closet. "Fionna," he said still laughing, "you should have seen his face! Too funny."

There was a laugh from inside the closet. "Yeah, I saw." Marshall Lee inspected the inside of the small room. "Where in Glob's name are you?" he asked, feeling weird talking to air. _So that's what it feels like, _Marshall thought to himself after remembering moments of him talking to Fionna while invisible.

All of a sudden, the big brown coat in the back sprouted legs and a head. Fionna looked at Marshall Lee, a pleased smile on her face. "Even fooled you," she said undoing the buttons and setting herself free.

She ran into Marshall Lee's arms and they kissed. "That was great acting," she said when they pulled apart. Marshall Lee nodded "But the show's not over yet, we still need to get you home, just in case Gumwad checks there again."

Fionna frowned a little. She didn't want to leave, but Marshall was right. Sighing she planted a kiss on his cheek before agreeing. The whole way to the Tree Fort was spent talking about when they would be able to see each other again.

"No, not tomorrow," Marshall Lee said after Fionna's suggestion, "It would be too soon. Besides, Gummy-puss will be watching us pretty close for the next few days." Fionna pouted over the separation time.

Now that she had come clean about her feelings for Marshall, she didn't want to be apart from him any more than Cake wanted to be apart from Lord M. She could actually understand now why Cake spent so much time with him.

Marshall Lee was just as frustrated as her. He wanted to spend time with his new girlfriend, not avoid each other just to spare the feelings of some other guy! He smiled. He had just called Fionna his girlfriend, and somehow he felt it was universally correct.

She blushed when he told her this, and both exchanged a small kiss, in which Fionna ended up screaming for him to concentrate on flying when they started to fall out of the sky. He quickly escalated, laughing a little for his brake in concentration.

After talking it over, the duo decided to meet under the weeping willow at the edge of the Grasslands three days from then. The Tree House came into view. "At sunset" Fionna said excitedly as Marshall Lee landed right outside of the door.

He laughed, "Ok, at sunset. See you there, and try not to be late." He set her down on the grass. She moved a little closer to him, closing the gap between them. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" she whispered and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and both were so occupied with each other that they hadn't realized Cakes appearance until she broke the night silence. "Ehh-Hmmm," she said clearing her throat.

Marshall Lee and Fionna jumped, and when they realized Cake was standing in the door way, they both blushed. Marshall Lee rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Hey fur ball, didn't know you was up."

Cake glared slightly at him, but somehow kept herself from clawing his face off, "Hello to you too Marshall." She swished her tail back and forth. Fionna slowly walked to the door. "Well, see you later Marshall…"

Marshall Lee was about to say the regular, bye bye Fi, when he decided to do something a little more extreme. Rushing forward, and making sure it was right in front of Cake, he swept Fionna off her feet and kissed her in midair.

She giggled when he nipped her lip a bit, and held onto him until he put her back on the ground. Looking over, Marshall Lee almost rolled when he saw Cakes face. It was a mixture of fury and surprise.

Fionna took one look at her and laughed a little. "Oh Cake, shut your mouth. You're going to catch a fly if you keep it open for too long." Cake looked from Marshall to Fionna before shrugging and crossing her arms.

"Can't do nothin' about this can I?" she asked looking ticked.

"Nope," Marshall Lee and Fionna said together, popping the 'p'. Cake sighed, "Thought so." She retreated back into the house, waving for Fionna to follow. She did, but only after high fiving Marshall Lee.

_We might be dating,_ she had thought to herself, _but we are still the same friends we used to be. _She waved goodbye as he disappeared into the night, and walked inside before the chilly night air could make her any colder.

Fionna walked straight to her room, and before anything, she took a shower. It made her kind of sad to wash his scent off of her, but how else was she going to get clean? After washing out the suds from her hair, she wrapped herself in a fresh towel.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she found a clean pair of her pajamas lying on her bed. "Thanks Cake!" she yelled down the ladder. "You're welcome honey!" she heard in reply.

Dressed in her warm and comfortable red footy pajamas, Fionna crawled into her sleeping bag and pulled the draw string so that only her face showed. After wiggle worming herself into a comfortable position, she awaited sleep.

But instead she laid away for hours on into morning. Thinking it over, she realized that the sleep she had had at Marshall's was probably going to jack up her internal clock and biz. When Fionna finally found sleep, Cake jumped on her bed and woke her up.

"Oh Fionna honey! I've made breakfast, come on down and eat." Fionna cracked an eye open and looked at her sisters smiling face. "Wha' time is it?" she asked drowsily. Cake looked at her, smiling as if she knew how Fionna felt.

"About 9 o'clockish. You had better not oversleep, you'll mess up your internal clock, which will mess up your…"

"…Sleeping, I know." Fionna finished for her. Sitting up, and wiggling out of her cocoon, Fionna stretched. Getting dressed in her usual skirt, shirt, and thigh high stockings she hurried down the latter.

Cake was at the stove, flipping two pans at once, in which were pancakes. Expertly, she threw both onto a huge stack of them at the center of the table, along with the condiments of butter and syrup.

Fionna opened the cabinet, retrieved two glasses, and then got the milk out of the refrigerator. Both of them sat down at the same time. Cake slapped the stack, and three pancakes fell onto Fionna's plate.

Fionna, clapped, and then slapped the stack herself, making nine pancake fall on Cake's plate. "Perfect," Cake said giving her a thumbs up. Fionna did a little bow, "Thank you." It was a normal morning in the tree fort.

The two dug into their breakfast, almost eating all of the pancakes. Eventually Fionna pushed away from the table. "Uh, can't eat another bite," she said patting her stomach and leaning her chair up on its two hind legs. But Cake continued on.

"So," she said after swallowing down pancake with milk, "You were gone all day, and almost all night." She raised an eyebrow, "What did you two do?" Fionna blushed a little, and smiled at the memory.

Cake didn't take this as a good sign. "Girl, don't you tell me you went up and did tier 13?" she pointed her fork at Fionna as if daring her to say she did. Fionna, on the other hand, was so surprised at this assumption that she fell back in her chair and landed with a crash on the wooden floor.

"What?! No, nonono, you know me better than that. I mean, we were going to…"

Cake frowned and glared at her sister, her tail as pointy and fluffed as a Christmas tree. Fionna hurried on before Cake could say anything.

"…but I couldn't. I didn't feel like it was the right time, ya know? I mean, one day, yeah, but not now." Fionna blushed hard as she admitted to _almost_ doing it with Marshall Lee.

Cake slumped back into her chair and let out a sigh of relief. "Whoooo, for a second there I thought you two had, wait, what do you mean one day?" She said crossing her arms and looking at Fionna slightly surprised.

Fionna frowned a little. Standing, she picked the chair up and slid it back underneath the table. "Cake, don't act so surprised. I mean, I know what you do when you go over to Lord M's house. I'm not stupid." She said crossing her arms, looking please with herself.

Cake shrank a little, and didn't say anything else. Fionna nodded her head, and then remembered a question she had wanted to ask Cake. "Hey, did PB come by yesterday when I was over at Marshall's?"

Cake was still sulking a little about her and LM's cover being blown, but perked up when Fionna asked the question. "Yeah, a few hours before you and Marshall Lee showed up. Why?" Fionna nodded her head, _so he wasn't lying about coming over here to check on me._

She cast Cake a worried look, "Because he came over to Marshall's house when he found out I wasn't here. You're terrible with keeping secrets." Fionna said when she remembered it was Cake that had told him where she was in the first place.

Cake smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say? He had catnip." She went all serious, "I didn't know he was going to go over there, but what's the harm in that?" Fionna shook her head, and told Cake everything that had happened the night before.

By the end of it, Cake stood there looking quite shocked. "What was that gum-for-brains Prince think he was doing?! He doesn't own you, and he threatened Marshall?" Cake thought it over.

"Well, he couldn't really threaten him, Marshall is half demon. But banishing him is uncalled for, even if I don't like him." Cake started walking to the door, "I'm going to go have a talk with Prince Gumball…"

Fionna grabbed Cake and held her back. "No, you can't! He still doesn't know that I was there. But, I will have to tell him that I'm with Marshall Lee now." She thought it over, but decided that now was not the right time to approach the Prince. After her and Marshall had talked it over, then she would go to him and explain.

Cake was grumbling about what trouble boys were, and how she was going to have a word with Marshall next time they met. Fionna looked down at the feline, and smiled. "Well, I can't go to the Candy Kingdom, and I can't go to Marshall's for a while. How about an adventure?"

Cakes ears pricked up when she heard the word adventure. She turned to Fionna and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds awesome. Where we goin'?"

Fionna grinned, "How about a race to the top of Mount. Doorcrag, then let's see who can steal the Giants big money first." Cake jumped up and clapped her hands, "Fionna, that's the best idea you've had all day. On your mark, get set, go!"

Cake stretched to the door, and pulling it open, sling shotted herself out of the Tree House.

"Hey, wait up! No using your powers, that's not fair!" Fionna laughed as she ran out the door after Cake, backpack in tow. The two soon disappeared over the horizon, a human and a cat, racing up a mountain to steal a Giant's big money.

**Hope you liked it, and sorry bout da bad ending. Couldn't think of anything else to write **** Again, I am soooo sorry it took so long to update. Had a little 'no drive' streak, but it's all gud now. Plz review, and give me some constructive criticism, I needs it to makes it better. Thanks again to all those who have commented thus far, and plz keep reviews coming. Cheyenne iz out, peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cheyenne Prybylinski

Fan Fiction: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake 8

**And here is chapter 7! I've really just been winging it this whole time, so I come up with this stuff right on the dot, but I really liked the idea of having some of the chapter devoted to Prince Gumball and his struggle with his feelings for Fionna. So, for the next few chapters after this one, it might be from his POV instead of the usual 3****rd**** person omniscient. Just letting yall know : ) so, enjoy this chapter, and plz review! Read on…**

Chapter 7

The inky dark sky above the Candy Kingdom was littered with twinkling stars. The moon was a smiling crest in the sky, offering little light, but enhancing the stars quality for the viewers down in the land of Aaa.

Most of the candy citizens had gone to bed by this dark hour, but a few stayed up to watch the stars. All of the lamps in the kingdom had been extinguished, and there seemed to be nothing in between the sky and land to separate the two bodies.

The night was truly beautiful. But some residents didn't find the spectacular view pleasing. Namely, a certain figure at the top of the tallest tower on the candy castle.

Prince Gumball stood on his balcony, wide awake, and fuming. It had been two nights since his visit to Marshall Lee's, and he would still find himself clenching his fists in rage at the vampire's words.

Although he had tried to still his anger with words of reassurance, Gumball found himself wondering back to that night. The feeling of hostilities between him and Marshall Lee had not been that high since the time they had argued about who was going to save Fionna from the Ice Queen.

_Marshall is a liar_ Gumball would think to himself. Over and over that sentence would loop in his head, replaying until it became a sort of chant. But every time he would start to believe his own words, a mocking voice would cut in against his will.

"I'm not a liar," it would say, laughing, "You are. To yourself, that is. Do you really think she would want you, a lowly Prince? Oh no Gumball, she has outgrown Princes. Fionna likes Kings now."

Gumball shrank away from the voice, visibly cringing. A single tear fell down his cheek. It was true, what Marshall Lee's voice said. How could she love him? He remembered when she had made him both love and hate the word, 'love.'

Was it not but two years ago that she had confessed to him that she did love him? Or at least have feelings for him. That day had changed his view of the world completely.

Fionna had just got through slaying a monster, and during the party for her heroics, she had told him that she had had a crush on him forever. She had blushed, letting her eyes dart around the room. Even though it had been a while, Gumball smiled at the memory. He still remembered every detail of that moment.

Even though it had been a jumbled up mess of words, Gumball had still understood its meaning. Oh, how he had just wanted to run to her, to hug Fionna and kiss her. He had wanted to sweep her off her feet, and just dance around the room with her.

He had preserved the memory, tucking it deep in the back of his mind. And every now and then, when he was let down, he would take the memory back out and examine it until it made him ache for her.

But behind those few thoughts of joy, there had been a million thoughts of why not to. He had a kingdom to run. What would the candy citizens do if he was too preoccupied with Fionna that he couldn't lead them?

There was also Fionna's view of royalty. Gumball knew that it was not her wish to rule a kingdom, even if she did love the candy people as if they were her own. Her life was with adventure, not lounging around a castle taking care of the politics of the land.

And then there had been the thoughts of others opinions. It was not called for that a Prince marry a, how others would say, commoner. Even though he accepted her as she was, others of the remaining kingdoms might not.

And with those many thoughts against so few happy feelings, Gumball had stayed silent until Fionna met his eyes. And the words that had come out of his mouth still shock him to this day.

He had simply said, "Oh, Fionna. I have absolutely no idea what you just said. Hahahaha, you're hilarious!" His subjects followed in his laugh, and soon the whole hall was filled with pointing fingers, and mirth filled eyes.

Fionna's smile had turned into a frown, and she had bowed her head. Gumball had felt his heart break as he heard a small sniffle from her.

"Yeah, that's me. So funny, don't know how to contain it all. I have to go." She had run from the hall so fast that Gumball hadn't even had time to offer her a tissue. The weeks that had followed he had spent his time scolding himself for being so rude by night, and acting like nothing had happened by day.

Price Gumball found himself crying as he remembered the pain, the regret, the sorrow. Much like he felt now. He was angry at Marshall, yes, but most of that anger was turned inward, towards himself.

It was just as Marshall Lee had said, "You had your chance, but you blew it." Gumball felt his legs give a little, and he collapsed on the balcony floor, crying in silent gasps. "I blew it…" he said to himself and the night sky.

He looked up at the stars. From his place on the tower, he felt as if he could just lift up a hand and pluck the stars from where they shone down on him. Gumball wanted so badly to make them all go away.

Even if it was a selfish wish, he wanted the world to be just as tormented and sad as him. Why should everyone else be happy, when he was miserable? But he soon pushed such a thought away.

"It's ridiculous to punish others for your own mistakes." He told himself, using the railing to pull himself up. He looked down into his kingdom, where a few lights in houses far off on the outskirts were finally going out.

Gumball was alone in his fight with love, and now he was alone in the night. Had this been what Fionna had felt all these years, lost and alone? How could he have done that to her, the one he would have gladly give up everything for?

He sighed. He knew the reason for his neglect. His responsibilities had had his full attention then, as they still did now. But now he knew how to handle both his love for Fionna and his duty to his kingdom.

Gumball started to think it over. What Marshall Lee had said was that Fionna didn't love him anymore. But what if he got her to fall back in love with him? But, then there was the problem of Fionna having feelings for Marshall, or had he just made that part up?

He decided to suppose that Fionna had no such feelings for the Vampire King, for she had never shown any interest beforehand. Gumball felt the light come on, and for once in two years he felt like a great weight had been taken off his shoulders.

He had to win Fionna's heart back. He had to come up with some way to make her feel like she could trust him with her feelings. He needed to show her that he wasn't afraid anymore, that he could handle both his feelings and his duties.

Gumball looked up at the night sky and returned the moons smile. All of it suddenly looked beautiful again, and he watched the stars wink at him, a thousand miles away.

Turning quickly, Gumball walked into his room, ringing for Peppermint Maid. She came in with a piece of parchment and a quill. "You rang, my lord?" Gumball stood by his four post bed. "Yes Peppermint Maid. Do you have what I asked for?"

She nodded and quickly set down the parchment on a nearby desk. "Good," Prince Gumball said, "Take a note, and send It to Fionna at once…"

_I blew it once, but this time I'll get it right Fionna. I promise._

* * *

Fionna opened her eyes as a stiff warm wind wafted in through the open window, tickling her nose. She was sprawled across her bed, still in her adventuring clothes. The day had been an exciting one, as she and Cake had just got back from saving Hot Dog Prince from the Ice Queen.

Cake lay on her bed only a few feet from Fionna, reading a book. It was still quite early in the morning, as it was an easy win against the Ice Queen on such a warm day. Fionna was thinking of Marshall Lee, and tomorrow when they would meet under the willow.

She had already told Cake this, and had promised not to do anything that would get the two in trouble. "With me or the law," Cake had said. Fionna had just smiled serenely, "Yeah, whatever."

She looked up at the wooden ceiling wishing that she was in Marshall's arms, when someone knocked on the door. "I got it," Fionna said, jumping off her bed and racing down the ladder.

As she got closer to the door, the person on the other side knocked again. "I'm coming! Sheesh, hold your pants." Fionna opened the door to reveal two banana guards waiting on the other side.

"Hey Fionna," the one on the left said smiling. She waved and smiled back, "Hey, what's up?" The banana guard on the right held out an envelope towards her "I have a letter from the Candy Kingdom for you."

The banana on the left elbowed him in the side, "_We_ have a letter for you." The other banana guard glared at his partner. Fionna took the envelope from the banana guard's hand. "Ok, thanks."

"See ya Fionna!" The banana guards said as they turned and left. Fionna waved them bye, and closed the door. Cake had come down the ladder to see what had happened. "Who was that Fionna?"

Fionna shrugged and said, "The banana guards, they had a letter for me from the Candy Kingdom." She looked down at the envelope, wondering who it could be from since they hadn't said.

But Cake and Fionna must have thought about the same person, because when Fionna looked up Cake met her gaze. All of a sudden both of them rushed to the couch and sat down.

Cake scooted close to Fionna, and watched with silent anticipation as she ripped the top off, and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a note. Fionna was about to read it when all of a sudden Cake grabbed it out of her hands.

"Hey, that's mine!" She said, not knowing if it was something bad or good. Cakes eyes scanned the page, and when she had finished they looked the size of saucers. Fionna rushed over and took the paper from Cakes paws, but Cake didn't resist.

Fionna started reading.

_**Dear My Beloved Fionna**_,…

_Beloved Fionna?_ She stopped and reread those two words again. He had never called her that.

_**I am writing you on such short notice to invite you to a tea party at the Candy Kingdom Castle today with me, Prince Gumball. Cake is welcome to come as well. I hope to see you soon, as tea will be served promptly at four.**_

_** Sincerely and truly yours,**_

_** Prince B. Gumball**_

It was short, but by the end of it Fionna was shaking. Did he want to talk to Fionna about Marshall Lee? Had he known that Fionna was there when he had fought with Marshall? What was he going to say to her? Heck, what was she going to say to him?

Fionna turned her worried face to Cake, who looked equally worried. Fionna went to grab her backpack by the door. "I have to go talk to Marshall about this." That seemed to snap Cake out of her trance.

"No honey pie, you can't!" Fionna stopped after picking up her green bag, "Why not?" she asked glancing over at the cat. Cake pointed over at the clock across the room, "Because as of right now you're going to be late to tea if you don't get over there right now."

Fionna turned to the clock, and saw with growing alarm that it was ten till four. She looked to Cake for advice, "Should I go?"

Cake stood in thought and then said "Yeah, it would actually be a good idea to break it to him about you and Marshall. And don't worry baby, I'm comin' with you."

Fionna nodded. With the day of her and Marshall's meeting under the willow being tomorrow, it would be best if she told Gumball now, before he could ruin the date with an uninvited summoning.

But there was a lump in her throat as she and Cake charged out the door. Fionna jumped Cake's back while she grew to a large size and began running through the grasslands towards the Candy Kingdom.

_What will Prince Gumball say when I tell him,_ she asked herself. Her guess was that he still didn't know that she had been there the night of his visit to Marshall's house. And from what Marshall had told her of their talk, he didn't believe that she was really in love with the vampire.

Fionna just didn't know what to expect, or what to say. She had to breach the subject in time, not just blurt everything out. She nodded her head as the Candy Kingdom came into view. Yes, she would just take her time in telling him.

Cake jumped the gates and, shrinking down, landed on one of the ruffs of the hundreds of candy houses. Fionna stepped down off her friend, and looked at Cake. "Why did we stop?" she asked knowing they had but a few minutes to get to the castle. The feline stood hunched over huffing and puffing, her paws on her knees.

"I'm… not as used to all this… running as you. So, just hold on… while I catch… my breath!" Cake finally said sounding very out-of-breath. But Fionna didn't want to wait. "I'll jump on a head, ok. Meet you at the castle."

Cake didn't have enough oxygen to argue, so she just waved Fionna on. Fionna was already jumping across landings, using railings and the occasional chimney to propel herself forward.

She could hear the candy people below her oohing and ahhing as she leapt above them. She smiled, thinking about how she must look something like a super hero to them. She was just a few houses away from the castle now, and she could see Prince Gumball waiting in front of the main doors.

Pushing off one last time, Fionna threw herself off the last building, doing a short roll when she landed. But it didn't go as planned, for as she prepared to stand up, she spun out of control and crashed into some nearby trash cans.

Gumball gave a tiny cry, and rushed over to help her. He started digging her out of the trash pile, throwing aside everything from banana peels to sardine cans. Eventually she was uncovered enough that she could stand up.

"Oh, Fionna are you ok?" he asked frantically pulling her into a hug. Fiona froze, completely taken by surprise by this embrace. He was hugging her, why? Cakes suddenly stretched in from the same house Fionna had jumped from.

She saw Fionna more or less covered in trash, and was about to ask why, but then she noticed Gumball hugging Fionna. She stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened in surprise. Fionna mouthed HELP ME over his shoulder.

Cake cleared her throat loudly, and said, "Hellllooooo Prince Gumball." She had made her presence known, but Gumball didn't stop hugging Fionna. She was feeling really weird at this point and quickly started to push her way out of their embrace.

"Uhhh, Gumball? You're still hugging me, please stop. You're weirding me out dude." She pulled away slightly, and he finally let go, getting out of her space biz. He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry, just though you were hurt there for a minute." He smiled and held out a hand, "Would you like to come in? It's time for tea." Fionna nodded her head, but didn't take Gumball's hand. Instead she walked over to Cake and proceeded into the castle.

Gumball didn't seem in the least put off by this action, and instead hurried in front of the two girls to open the door for them. The castle was full of its usual hustle and bustle and as Fionna and Cake followed Prince Gumball down the halls they whispered to each other about the strange thing that had just occurred.

"Did you see the way he was hugging me?!" Fionna whispered frantically. Cake nodded. "It's like he was hugging you a little too tight, if you ask me." She said squinting at the Prince's back. Fionna looked at him too. He seemed to have a bounce in his step that she hadn't seen in a long time.

She shook her head, agreeing that there was definitely something up with the Prince. She and Cake exchanged a glance, and knew that they were in for a weird evening with the candy Prince.

And as they rounded the corner to the room where they would be spending the tea party, Fionna had only one thought in mind.

_What have we got ourselves into?_

**Cheyenne: I would totally have been thinking the same thing. **

**Marshall Lee: I can't believe you put Fionna in that situation! And without me?!**

**Cheyenne: Oh shut up Marshall, you'll see Fionna in the next chapter... maybe.**

**Marshall Lee: Maybe?!**

**Cheyenne: -_- I can totally make it 'never again'**

**Marshall Lee: Ok, shutting up now…**

**So give me some feedback, plz! Review! There iz the review button right there, so, REVIEW! Also I want to know what you think should happen next. Thanks ever so much. Cheyenne out, peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

Cheyenne Prybylinski

Fan Fiction: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake 10

**Hope you people enjoy this chapter. Also, *WARNING: May cause sadness. Be warned that this is a very emotional chapter, and may cause readers to cry.* (I almost did) So, plz review at the end of it, and tell me what you think : )**

Chapter 8

Prince Gumball held the doors open for Fionna and Cake, and resisted the urge to smile at Fionna as she walked by. _Remember Gumball, you're just trying to win her over right now. Nothing too creepy or too fast for her._

He moved across the floor and over to the small table that he had had placed in the room specifically for the tea party. He hoped Cake and Fionna appreciated the decorum and lighting of the area.

He had set the time for the tea exactly at four, because in this room, it gave you the most beautiful overlook of the Candy Kingdom as it was lit up by the setting sun. How more romantic could that be?

And the room was sizable enough that it cast a certain glow from the shining floors when the sunlight hit it. It was the perfect setting for Fionna to start seeing him in, ironically, a new light.

He pulled the chairs out for each of the girls and scooted them underneath the table without so much as a squeak from the seats. He hurriedly sat down in his own chair, and looked, smiling, at Fionna.

The light hit her in such a way that Gumball was dumbfounded. Her golden bangs were glowing a pale orange on the edges from the sunset, and her face was framed half in shadow, half in light. Her eyes sparkled from the bright rays, making him want to look into them forever.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, looking all around the room until her eyes finally landed on Gumball. She laughed nervously a little, "Weren't we supposed to have tea?" Gumball was nocked from his stupor and he clapped his hands saying, "Oh yes, slipped my mind there for a minute."

Almost immediately Peppermint Maid walked in with a silver platter laden with tea cups, a tea pot, and sugar cubes in a little bowl. She expertly laid the tray on the table in the middle, and began setting out three of everything.

When everyone had been given a tea cup filled with the hot drink, she bowed to Prince Gumball, saying, "Tea is served."

Fionna and Cake almost immediately started sipping their cups. Gumball tried to talk to them, but both had their mouths full almost the entire time. Eventually, the tea pot ran out and Peppermint Maid went out of the room to make another pot full.

The room became very quiet as Fionna and Cake began to fiddle with whatever they could find, in which cause was Fionna's bangs, and Cake's tail. Gumball felt the tension in the air, and decided to start up some small talk now that they didn't have anything in their mouths.

"So, Fionna, what have you been doing lately?" he asked, expecting her to answer, as she usually did, with stories of adventure. But to his mild surprise she visibly stiffened and cast a quick glance at Cake before saying anything.

"Uh, oh you know the usual adventure… stuff." She said, her voice betraying her. It sounded uncertain and alarmed. Gumball was curious to find out why. "So, did your adventuring take you anywhere specific?"

"No, we just stayed in the cave and- I mean me and Cake, that is! Pfff, of course me and Cake, who else would I be talking about, huh?" She laughed nervously again, a slight blush on her cheeks. Gumball saw Cake throw her a look, and then she turned to him smiling.

"Yes we went to a very big cave at the edge of Aaa to fight giant monster bats," she said. Gumball looked from Fionna's red face to Cake's too nice looking one. _This is not the type of evening I was hoping to have with Fionna, _he thought to himself.

"Fionna, what's going on? Why are you acting so…. antsy around me," he asked for lack of a better word. Fionna and Cake looked at each other, which made Prince Gumball frustrated. "And why do you two keep looking at each other like you have a secret?"

Cake stood up from the table, and pushed her chair in. She turned and walked over to Fionna, whispering something in her ear. Fionna nodded. Cake all of a sudden looked at Gumball and fed him the oldest excuse in the book. "I have to go to the bathroom."

She quickly exited the room, closing the door softly behind her. Gumball felt this as a good omen for what was to come next. He looked at Fionna, expecting her to be occupied with playing with her bangs, but instead she was looking at him.

His heart raced. This was his chance to fix everything between them. He could finally admit to loving her, and she could finally admit she loved him. They were all alone together; just him and her, and he couldn't think of any other setting he would want to be in.

He smiled at her, and she blushed. Getting up he walked over to Fionna, and stopped only a few feet in front of her. She looked alarmed and perplexed. He took this as a good sign. _Maybe Cake really did have to go to the bathroom, to leave us here alone…_, he suddenly realized that the pair had planned for Fionna to be alone with him.

He felt his gaze soften, and he grabbed Fionna's hand. She flinched at the contact and looked up at him with big eyes. "Gumball, what in Glob's name are you-," Gumball put his finger on her lips to stop her. "Let me talk first."

She shook her head and pulled his hand away from her mouth, "No, I have to tell you something first…"

Gumball smiled even more. He knew what she was going to say, was almost positive she was going to tell him that even though he rejected her, she still loved him, and knew that he had made the best decision at the time. He was just about to say I love you too, when she finally said what she was going to say.

"I'm in love with Marshall Lee."

Gumball stopped dead pan in the middle of saying 'I'. He looked at Fionna dumbfounded. A million different emotions were playing inside of him. Anger, sadness, self-pity, shock, jealousy… the list went on and on. But the one he felt the most was heart break.

His throat went dry and he couldn't breathe. What had just come out of Fionna's mouth was the exact opposite of what he had been saying to himself the whole time. Marshall Lee had been telling the truth.

Even the Marshall in his head hadn't been lying when it had told him that he was the deceiver of his own self. Gumball heard a sob from somewhere in the room, and then realized it was him. Reality came crashing into him like a load of bricks.

Fionna didn't love him anymore, she loved the Vampire King. The one thing that Gumball had wanted his whole life was snatched brutally from his grasp. He felt his legs give a little, but refused to show his weakness to Fionna.

He finally focused on her face. She looked scared and worried. He saw her mouth move but no sound came from it. He strained his ears harder, and said, "What?" This time he heard her as if coming out of a dark tunnel.

"I said, are you all right?" She stood up out of her chair and reached out a hand to help him. "You look paler all of a sudden." Gumball nodded his head, "I just feel a little light headed is all." Fionna looked down at the ground.

"I thought you would be like this. Marshall told me everything. About what happened at his house and-"

Gumball snapped his head up and glared at Fionna with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. "Marshall told you? Wait, you were there at his house, weren't you?!" He shoved her hand away as he swayed back to his chair and sat down.

Fionna looked close to tears, "Yes." Gumball put his head in his hands, waiting for the pain in his chest to subside. So this was what it felt like to have your heart broken twice. He doubted anything else could be this painful.

Gumball heard Fionna pick up her chair and reposition it. He looked up to see that she was sitting just feet away from him. He scowled at her, and looked away. She sighed, "Gumball, you should have known from the get-go that we were together."

"But, I was afraid it would ruin our friendship, especially since you have… feelings for me." He felt her lay a hand on his back. He shrugged it off and faced her. She flinched when he did so.

Even though his heart was in pieces, Gumball still felt a sliver of guilt in making her cringe away from him. No, he would never feel the same way about her, but he knew that even this betrayal wouldn't break his undying love for the girl.

He gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes. "Why did it have to be him?" he asked, nothing else seeming to come to mind. Fionna looked at him, a sort of indignation in her eyes. "Why not, is there something wrong with him being my choice?"

Gumball nodded his head, "Yes, there is a problem. Why couldn't it have been me? You said you had feelings for me, confessed it to a whole hall of candy people. So why not now?" He looked at her, hoping that she could see the pain through his eyes.

Fionna rubbed his back, "Oh Gumball. You _rejected_ me in front of a whole hall of candy people. There isn't much that needs to be said. Eventually I figured out that I couldn't be with you because I wasn't royalty."

"So the dream died, as did my crush for you. I… I've moved on Gumball." She looked at him with big eyes, a frown tugging at the ends of her mouth. Gumball shook his head. "No, I didn't reject you just because of that. I had a kingdom to run, and…"

"And I had a life to live," Fionna said, smiling slightly. Gumball closed his eyes and let a single tear fall. He had really blown his one chance at happiness that day in the Hall. And now there was no way to fix it.

Gumball viewed Fionna and nodded. "I will always love you Fionna, no matter what I do or say, I could never hate you." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. She sat up a little straighter, and touched a hand to it, already starting to blush.

"What was that for?" she asked. He smiled a sad smile, "Might as well do it now before I regret not doing it later." He stood up and walked to the door, but just before he opened it, he said one last thing to Fionna.

"I am still your friend Fionna, and even though I wish it wasn't true, I recognize that you indeed have feelings for Marshall Lee. Therefore, since I don't think I have a choice, I will accept it. Good bye Fionna."

And with that being said, Prince B. Gumball walked out of the room without so much as a backwards glance.

* * *

Fionna sat at the table and watched Prince Gumball leave. It hadn't gone the smoothest she had hoped, but he now knew the truth. And he was ok with it. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_Who knew that after all these years he's been that crazy over me,_ she thought for the thirteenth time. She smiled to herself, and was about to stand up, when Cake all of a sudden came from around the door.

Fionna looked up to see her best feline friend staring her down. Her tail was twitching back and forth, and she kept drumming her claws on the door. "So, how did it go?" she asked curiously. She waited while Fionna walked across the room to ask again.

"Sooooooo, how did the talk with Gumball go?" Fionna looked beside her at Cake, "I don't know, how did it go Miss Eavesdropper?" Cake smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "From what little I heard, pretty bad."

Fionna nodded, and kept on walking down the hallway in silence. She felt bad for breaking the news so brutally to Gumball, but someone had to do it. Plus, now she and Marshall Lee could be together and no one would go against it.

She smiled, perking up now that they could date publically. Cake was watching Fionna out of the corner of her eye and asked, "So, you going to go see Marshall now and break the news to him?" She expected Fionna to say yes, but the young heroin said instead no.

"Why?" Cake said confusion creeping into her voice. She thought that Fionna would want to go see Marshall after about two days without him. She had already talked Cakes ear off about how wonderful he was.

Fionna grinned, "I can wait until tomorrow to tell him. Besides," she said, her eyes sparkling, "I want to keep our date at the willow. I can't wait to see him, it's been forever!" Cake shook her head when she saw the love struck girl and smiled.

Fionna looked down at her, "What?" Cake laughed a little, "Just listening to you go on about him Fi, it's just too funny. I never in a million years thought that you would go out with that blood sucker."

She shrugged her shoulders, "But I've been wrong before." Fionna looked down at the floor, and started playing with her bangs, a small blush on her face. Cake nudged her with her elbow, and laughed again.

Fionna chuckled, "Have I really been talking about him that much?" She rounded a corner and started for the main door, Cake by her side. Cake nodded and smiled. "Yes, you have baby. But that's ok, I know you love him, I don't mind."

Fionna looked at Cake and patted her on the head, "Ok, just tell me when I'm starting to bug you. I don't even realize I'm talking about him usually."

"That's normal honey. I probably go on and on about my boyfriend sometimes." Fionna agreed, having listened to Cake on multiple occasions talk nonstop about Lord Monochromicorn.

Fionna and Cake walked out of the castle and into the sunset glow of the outside world. It was less congested with candy people than before, as everyone was getting ready for night. There was supper to cook, children to be tucked, and street lamps to be put out.

Fionna once again climbed onto Cakes posterior, and rode back to the tree house. She liked being so far up in the air, and liked how close the orange sky was to her. It was a different story all together when she was flying with Marshall.

There was no huge platform underneath your feet when someone else was holding you, not like there was with Cake. But flying with Marshall Lee wasn't half bad, unless he dropped her or did a nose dive.

She could feel her stomach flip at the thought. But secretly she had always loved being so close to the vampire. His raven black hair being tossed by the wind had always made her shiver with delight, and his cold touch had made her melt on the inside.

His witty remarks and playful flirting had also hit something within her that she didn't even know she could feel. Before she had come to know her true feelings for him, she had often wondered why she felt that way around him.

It hadn't been like it had with Gumball. It was a feeling even stronger than what she had felt for the Prince, and yet she couldn't place. Fionna shook her head, wishing she could have told that naive little girl what she had been feeling at the time.

The truth of the matter was that she had been crushing on Marshall Lee ever since they had met, but it wasn't until she had finally admitted it to herself that night they had kissed that she actually accepted her true feelings.

She couldn't have possibly known that Marshall Lee had felt the same way about her, and had probably hid her feeling for Marshall Lee scared that she would be rejected by him, just like Prince Gumball had rejected her.

But she knew as soon as Marshall Lee had kissed her that she could throw that scared feeling away. With that one kiss, he had set both of them free of their secret.

Fionna couldn't help but smile as she remembered her lips on Marshall's for the first time. She had been lost when it came to kissing, but Marshall Lee had taken over, being as good as he was.

He had had a thousand years to perfect his kissing skills, and Fionna blushed when she thought about how good it had felt. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep the tingly feeling with her as long as she could.

It had been her first kiss, and she would never forget it.

While Fionna was occupied with her thoughts of Marshall, Cake found the silence quite unsettling. She knew what Fionna was probably thinking about, and wanted to talk about some things with her before she let her go out with Marshall Lee.

But since the day was almost over, and they were almost home, Cake let Fionna daydream about Marshall Lee. She would talk to her later, and almost certainly would talk to Marshall Lee too.

* * *

Prince Gumball watched as Fionna and Cake disappeared across the horizon. He sadly closed the curtains over his tower window, once again hiding the sweet sunset light. His room was dark and cold. His bed was made and all his belongings were put in their respective spots around the room.

He softly walked across the room to his private bathroom. There were smelly soaps and body scrubs on shelves around the tile floored room, including a few other objects. One of which was a picture of Fionna.

Gumball walked slowly over to the photo taken just after her thirteenth birthday. He lifted his finger to her face and traced the outline of her cheek, the one he had just kissed. "I'm sorry…" he whispered to the photo Fionna.

Setting it down on the sink counter, Gumball walked over to his bath tub, and began filling it with water. He didn't add any bubble bath or sweet smelling syrup that would make the water smell of lilac's.

He just sadly added water to a now filled tub. He turned the water off, the nobs squeaking slightly with protest. He had told Peppermint Maid that he was taking a bath, and to not disturb him until two hours had gone by.

He made sure that he had plenty of time, for he didn't know how long it would take.

Walking over to his open door, Gumball closed it and then activated the lock. No one would disturb him, not even Fionna herself. He heard it calling to him from across the room. He picked it up by its black handle.

The light from above him glinted off the blade. Gumball stared down at the knife in his shaking hands. It was long and slender, with a straight edge. He saw his wide eyed reflection, mirroring his anxiety.

He shook his head. This was his decision, his alone. He wouldn't blame Fionna for this. No, couldn't blame her. He was doing this to himself because of his actions. Even if she had broken his heart, it wouldn't beat right after what she had told him, even if she came back for him.

And soon, it wouldn't beat at all.

His shaking hand stilled. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he saw the deep resolve within himself. He was a coward, alone with a knife and a death wish. And he was ok with it.

He tried not to think about his subjects, tried not to think about Fionna or Cake's shocked faces when they heard he was dead. He hoped that Fionna wouldn't blame herself for the mess she caused, hoped she would be happy with Marshall Lee.

Gumball stepped into the warm bath water, still fully dressed. Whoever found him would see him in his royal best, a suit that he wore only for special occasions. It was a dark pink, fitted to him as snug and comfortable as possible. He wore light pink pants to go with it, and dark purple shoes.

The shirt had a flowy design, which made it so he looked like he was wearing a kaleidoscope of color when it was really just pink. He wouldn't miss it though. He wouldn't really miss anything except Fionna.

He lay down in the tub, letting the warm water soak him through. He held the knife out in front of himself and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes as he positioned the knife's edge on his left wrist, and kept a whimper from getting out as he slit it.

Instantly, thick pink blood started to rush from the wound. He lost a lot of energy with just that one cut, but he knew it wouldn't be enough to drain him of all the blood. He slit his right wrist with shaky hands, and did two more up on his arm.

They were big and deep, he made sure of that. The pain was there, but it was becoming fainter and fainter, as if he was leaving it behind. He let the knife sink in the water beside him. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Gumball saw the photo of Fionna on the counter above him. He reached up with a feeble arm and grabbed it. He looked at it with fading pink eyes and smiled.

"All for you Fionna…" he whispered. He held the picture close to his chest as the water turned pink and then red around him. His eye lids were half closed and he couldn't move his arms any longer. His head slowly slid down the tub's edge until it was cradled by the red liquid.

A single tear fell from his face as he clasped his now dead dream. His ears in the water, all Gumball could hear was his faint heartbeat. It became lethargic and slow, and then everything started to fade.

The last thing Gumball said before he fell into the black pit of death was, "Farewell… my love."

…**Well, that was a suicidal ending if I've ever written one… which I haven't until now. So, tell me what you think. Next chapter, we get to see how Fionna and Marshall's date go (Hopefully good), but in the meantime, ask yourself these questions: What will happen to Fionna when she realizes that she **_**almost**_** killed Prince Gumball? What will Marshall Lee have to say when he hears that one of his friends is dead? And how will Marshall and Fionna's relationship hold up after such emotionally terrible news?**

**Got you thinkin' there, didn't I? Well, Cheyenne is out, peace!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,** **REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Cheyenne Prybylinski

Fan Fiction: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake 12

**This is the longest chapter I have written yet. Gud gosh! 5,065words, and that's without the authors notes! Anyways, sry for taking so long I was working on some of my other stories, which you should really check out (*HINT HINT*) Anyways, hope you like. Read on…**

Chapter 9

Fionna stood in front of the full length mirror in her room, turning this way and that, looking at herself from different angles. Cake walked in with a tray of chamomile tea, and setting the platter down, she looked over at Fionna.

"Fionna, honey, what are you doing?"

Fionna sighed and kept turning around and examining herself. "Cake, do you think I'm too, plain," she asked finally facing her. Cake looked her up and down. She was in the same clothes she always wore, a light blue shirt, darker blue skirt, white bunny hat…

Cake shrugged her shoulders, "You look like Fionna. I mean, you're pretty, but you wear the same clothes all the time. So, yeah, I guess you could say you look a little plain." Fionna frowned and looked at herself again in the mirror.

"But I like these clothes, and they're really comfortable. But…," she trailed off, seeming to go in deep thought. Cake stood by watching her while sipping on her tea. Then, without warning, Fionna turned and walked to Cake.

"Cake, will you make me a new outfit to wear for my date." Cake stared at Fionna, her cup halfway raised to her mouth. Her eyes had gotten big and she didn't say anything for a while. She popped back to life two seconds before Fionna poked her to see if she was still breathing.

"I never thought I would see the day when you would actually ask me to make you something girly!" Fionna smiled and waved her hands in a stop motion. "Hold on, I never said anything about full out girly. Just something new, that fits my personality."

Cake was a little down put by that, but nonetheless ecstatic that her sister had finally decided that she wanted to wear something different. "Ok, by your standards. Do you want a really cute shirt? Oh, or maybe a new kind of skirt!"

Fionna blushed and smiled a little, "Actually, I was thinking along the lines of, like… a dress." She lightly tapped Cake in the arm with a punch when she saw her jaw go through the floor. Literally.

"Don't give me that look, Cake," she said as she jumped up onto her bed. It took a while for Cake to find the bottom of her mouth. When she had finally stretched it back into place, she looked at Fionna with a smug face.

"You must really want to impress Marshall Lee." Fionna didn't say anything, but she nodded to show that Cake was right on the money. Cake smiled, "Well then let's get started, shall we? What color do you want it to be…"

* * *

Prince Gumball walked a few paces forward as the giant skeleton guard said, "Next!" The bag of bones in front of him stepped up to the Guard. "Cause of death," The Guard asked. The skeleton stood there thinking and finally said, "Duhhhhhhh, disease o' my brain!" The Guard shook his head and muttered under his breathe, "Dangit, not another stupid one…Next!"

Gumball walked up to the Guard. As he had asked for every single dead person, or supposable dead person, he asked, "How did you die?" Gumball looked down at himself. He looked the same as he did when he had been in the Candy Castle. There were no bones showing, no skeletal figure in place of his gummy body.

But Gumball, with his fears and doubts, replied, "I committed suicide." He held up his ragged arms as proof. The cuts were still deep and bleeding slightly. The Guardian looked Gumball up and down, and then poked him once or twice.

"…Step out of line." He said motioning for the Prince to stand beside him. Gumball obeyed, and went to stand beside the tall beast as he continued his job. While Gumball was watching all the skeletons explain how they died, he felt an odd sensation in his left arm.

He expected to find some blood had just trickled out of the wound, and was making a run down his arm. But when he peered down at his appendage, it was bone. Crying out, Gumball held out his arm and examined it. It had turned into nothing but bones.

No, his bones. He was finally losing his body as he died. He had thought this might happen. Suicide was no guarantee that you would die as fast as some here, especially since he had taken the slow, sleepy way out.

His conscience had gotten here, but it was taking a while for him to actually die. He studied the white bone that connected to his elbow. He watched as he made his digits move without muscle and flesh.

It was cool, in a weird, I'm-finally-going-to-die sort of way. Then, just as it had come, the sensation was gone, and his regular arm and hand were yet again there. Gumball stared confused at this new development. "That wasn't supposed to happen, not by my calculations."

Just as Gumball started thinking about it, the Guard turned and tapped him on the shoulder gently, "Prince Gumball, come with me." Gumball only nodded his head, and before he knew what was happening the guard had picked him up, and was now carrying him across the dark gray dead world.

Gumball watched as the Guard took one giant step, then another. He didn't try to avoid the Skeleton people, but they sure tried to avoid him. They scattered just before his foot came down. _Hope none of them get hurt_ Gumball found himself thinking. But they were skeletons and dead already. How would that hurt them?

Gumball just shook his head. He wasn't one of them yet, so he wouldn't understand if it hurt to get stepped on until he was absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt dead. He looked ahead of the Guard and noticed a beautiful glowing castle on a hill. They were heading straight for it.

"Excuse me!" Gumball yelled from his perch, "Pardon my speaking rudely, but, where in Glob's name are you taking me?" "To death himself. I was told that when I saw you, I was to bring you to him. It's like, a huge honor in my opinion," the Guard said smiling slightly.

Gumball looked back at the shining castle which had already tripled in size, "But why?" The Guard shrugged and kept on walking without a word. Gumball rested his head in his hands and waited to be put down.

After a minute of walking in mute silence, (well, silent except for the huge sounds of the giants feet) Gumball and the Guardian finally made it to the castle. The guardian gently put Gumball down on the ground outside of the front doors of the building.

"Ok, so what you're going to do is go through these doors, take a right, then a left, and death should be in the first room to your right." The Guardian gave Gumball a thumbs up, "Good luck dude." And with that he stood and walked away.

Gumball watched as the Guardian slowly disappeared. _Dude?_ He thought. The only person who had ever called him that was Fionna. Gumball hung his head, knowing that they would never see each other again. But that was his decision, and now wasn't the time to be regretting one's decisions.

Turning, he opened the large white door, which was surprisingly lighter than he had thought. Gumball couldn't help but laugh a little at the irony. A light door that was white. The exact opposite of what he had expected the castle of Death to look like.

He stepped inside a clean and moderately new looking room. There were two white seats on the other side of the room, with a small coffee table in between them. The walls were bare, except for a few plain paintings. A receptionist's desk sat on the left side of the room, but no one was there. There wasn't anyone else there except Gumball, and he didn't see any doors leading anywhere. The only thing there was a hallway on the right wall. "That must be the one the Guard talked about," Gumball said, thinking out loud.

He walked down the hallway until it split off in two different directions. The Guard had said to take a right, then a left. Gumball did just that, maneuvering through the maze of halls very quickly. He then came to the door that was his first on the right.

It was a plain looking door, very business-like. There was a sign on the front that read, **Lord Death: Killer of the Living and Keeper of the Dead.** Gumball didn't like that first part. After all he could still be taken as living since he hadn't died completely yet.

But, Death obviously wanted to see him for a reason, although he hoped that reason was good. Getting up his courage, Gumball reached out and grabbed the door knob with a slightly shaky hand.

He opened the door slowly, and then stepped inside the room. Forget room, this place was almost as big as the whole castle! It had a high ceiling, and either way Gumball looked the walls seemed to disappear.

What was inside the room intrigued him. There was sand covering the floor, with rocks, big and small, jutting out. There was a stage off a ways with drums and other instruments, but Gumball was too far away to see what kind.

He couldn't see anyone, and didn't hear anyone either. "Hello?" he called out. "Death, are you here? It's Prince Gumball, of the Candy Kingdom. Why did you summon me?" His voice echoed slightly. Then silence.

Just as Gumball was contemplating leaving the room, a voice called out from the stage. "Over here mortal!" Gumball strained his eyes and could just barely make out the figure of someone waving their arms back and forth on the platform.

Gumball waved back, and started walking to the stage. Surprisingly it only took a few moments to reach the stage, and see that it was indeed Lord Death. Death jumped off the stage as Gumball approached.

"So," he said looking Gumball up and down, "You are Prince Gumball?" He held up a bony hand, "Nice to meet you." Gumball, despite not wanting to touch anymore bone than he already had, lightly grabbed Death's hand and shook it. "The pleasures all mine," he said quickly taking back his hand and wiping it on his shirt.

Death seemed unaffected by Gumball and his cleanliness. He just smiled even more, if that was even possible. "Yep, you're Gumball alright. You're not supposed to be here son; I'm sending you back to where you belong."

Gumball frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What? Of course I belong here, I'm dead." Death shook his skull, and reaching over he pinched Gumball's arm. "Ouch!" Gumball exclaimed. "You're not dead son, you're only almost dead. And believe me, there is a huge difference between dead and almost dead."

Gumball looked down at his arms and suppressed the urge to tell Death otherwise. But he had a point, Gumball wasn't dead yet, but he would soon be. As if Death could read his mind he said, "Sorry Pinky, but your time hasn't come yet. Someone is here to take you home."

Death stepped aside to reveal Peppermint Maid. She curtsied and said, "My Prince, I have come to take you back to the Candy Kingdom." Prince Gumball couldn't talk, couldn't breathe. _How, but I-I made sure she was…. What is she doing here?_

Gumball didn't say anything for a long time, and eventually Peppermint Maid walked forward and grabbed his hand. "It's ok my lord, I will have you back with the living in no time…"

Gumball pulled his hand away, "No Peppermint Maid. I can't go back." She looked at him with a mixture of shock and hurt. "But young lord, you must return, the candy people…"

"Will be fine without me," he said forcefully. She shook her head and reached out for his hand once more, "No Prince Gumball, you must come back. Without you the candy people will have no one to rule over them. There will be trouble on the streets, candy people everywhere will be morning you."

She shook her head again as if the memory of something like that was coming back to her. "If you don't go back, then I can't go back. I can't return without you lord, for if I do, I will blame myself for the terrible mess the Kingdom will become."

Gumball let her grab his hand the second time. He looked into her face, and for a brief moment he felt like she must have felt, loneliness and sadness. He had abandoned his kingdom because he was weak. Because he couldn't take the idea of losing Fionna, because he had forgotten about the one's he was supposed to be there for.

"Oh Glob what have I done," Gumball said hanging his head. He hadn't given any thought as to who would rule the kingdom after him. Of course he knew who it would be. He couldn't leave his candy people in the hands of two of the cruelest lemons in the land, could he?

He nodded his head, of course he couldn't. He had a kingdom to run, and it had taken him this long to see that that was more important than him. He had to put the kingdom before himself, like he did when Fionna loved him.

He had been selfish to think he could escape reality, stupid to think he could have hid in the claws of death. Fionna was not his desire, nor was love his hope anymore. It was the hope that his candy people were well taken care of that was his now.

Gumball stood straighter and took a deep breathe. He looked down at Peppermint Maid who was smiling up at him. He shook his head, "I'm ready to go home now. I'm ready to move on." Death, who had stood watching the pair from the side lines, now intervened.

"If you are ready now, I will send both of you back to the world of the living. Of course I will need something from you Gumball to make the phase… permanent." Death held out a hand. Gumball looked at it, wondering what he could give up. But he knew what.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the picture of Fionna that he had died with. Somehow it had come with him on his journey into the fiftieth death world. He now knew why. Just as he had died, his love for Fionna had also.

He handed the picture to Death, "I give you my love. I will never love again, for I have a greater and higher duty to a more noble cause," He glanced down at Peppermint Maid, "taking care of _my_ Kingdom."

Death smiled his forever smile, "Whatever you say Prince Gumball. Whatever you say…" and with that a doorway opened. Peppermint Maid walked through it, and turning around she waved to Gumball. "See you on the other side, my Lord."

Gumball nodded. And before he could say or do anything else, he saw his arms and legs started to fade. He looked at Death one last time, and then disappeared into nothing.

* * *

Marshall Lee looked down at the ground far below him. The trees and rolling hills were going fast underneath him as he flew to the Weeping Willow. It was sunset, and the orange and soft violet of the sky mixed beautifully.

Marshall did a flip in the air, smiling as he did so. He was so happy right now, he could just die. Again. He couldn't wait to see Fionna, and he wondered if she had missed him as much as he had missed her.

The picnic basket that he was holding blew slightly in the breeze. Marshall Lee steadied it with his free hand. He didn't want all the preparation to go to waste. It had taken him the whole day to pack the picnic, mostly because he had to go all over the land of Aaa to pick sweet ripe wild strawberries, blueberries and apples.

He had also thrown in a few sandwiches, just in case. He wanted to surprise Fionna, and hopefully this did the trick. But just in case it didn't…

He dove down into the last part of the forest, and when he came out he had a big bouquet of roses. He sniffed them to make sure they smelled just right, and refrained himself from sucking the lushes red from their petals. They were for Fionna after all.

The Willow came into view on the edge of the grasslands. Marshall didn't spot Fionna. _I must be early for once, _Marshall thought to himself, smirking. He landed right under the tree, and set the basket he had been carrying down.

He reached in real quick and pulled out a blanket, which he gingerly laid on the ground. He floated back to see his work. "Nice, but it's missing something." Marshall Lee snapped his fingers and then flew off back into the forest.

He came back with more roses, but this time he took the pedals of and sprinkled them around and on the blanket. He landed and looked at his picture perfect picnic. "Am I a great boyfriend or what?" He asked himself.

"Well, I guess you are kinda great," a voice said behind Marshall Lee. He jumped a little with surprise, but knew he didn't have to worry. All of a sudden, Fionna ran up to him, and turning him around, kissed him.

It had been three whole freakin days since Marshall Lee had Kissed Fionna, and boy was he enjoying this. He closed his eyes and kissed back hard. Fionna followed suit, and soon both were laying on the picnic blanket, Marshall Lee on top of Fionna.

But something felt different about Fionna. He was busy with her lips, but he could feel there was something different. "Fionna, what's up with the weird feeling shir-sh-sh-sh…"

Marshall Lee had sat up and now looked at Fionna for the first time in three days. She was wearing her usual bunny hat, with her bangs sticking out. Nothing wrong there. But when he looked down at where her usual blue shirt and skirt should have been, instead there was dress.

He floated up and away from he, goggling at it. Fionna laughed when she saw his face, and blushed slightly. Cake had done a really good job on the dress, and obviously Marshall Lee liked short, sweet, and pink.

The dress was mostly pink anyways. It had a black middle band that acted like a belt and black straps. The layer of black cloth underneath also stuck out at the bottom creating a really good contrast between the two colors.

The pink dress's end was like pedals on a flower, and it stopped where Fionna's usual skirt would have. Fionna had given up her thigh high stockings, but had refused to wear any other shoe than her black slip-ons.

Cake hadn't complained, since they were black and went with the dress. It was a plain summer outfit, but to Marshall Lee it was beautiful. He had never seen a dress on her, except for the ball she had gone to at Pinky's castle.

Fiona stood up to show it off. She couldn't stop herself from giggling at Marshall's mouth hanging there. "So, what do you think?" Marshall Lee looked her up and down again, "You're hot." She didn't know what it was, maybe the way he said it, maybe the way his face looked, but Fionna fell to the ground laughing.

Marshall Lee blushed as he watched Fionna laugh at him. "I'm serious, you look amazing!" he said grinning himself. She waved at him, "Ok, ok, I believe you. But your face when you said it! I'm gonna peeee!" she said going into another bout of laughter.

Marshall decided to join her as he started to chuckle himself. He must have looked hilarious. Of course he meant what he said. She really was stunning, especially in the light of the sunset.

When both of them had calmed down, they sat down on the blanket. Fionna looked around at the rose petals and picnic basket. She leaned on Marshall and looked up at the vampire. "Marshall, did you do all this for me?"

He kissed her on the forehead, "I'll do anything for my little bunny." Fionna sighed and scooted closer to Marshall, who in turn wrapped an arm around Fionna. They watched the sunset while both ate apples, strawberries, and blueberries and talked about what had happened the last three days.

"…So then he just left. Me and Cake walked out on our own." Fionna said in conclusion. She had just got done telling Marshall Lee about her and Cakes visit to the Candy kingdom. Marshall Lee looked off into the distance, "So he's ok with us being together?"

Fionna shrugged, "More or less." She looked at Marshall's solemn face. His features were highlighted by the setting sun making them sharper. He really was handsome when the sun was ever on him.

Marshall Lee felt Fionna staring at him. He looked beside himself at the human girl. Leaning down, he softly started to kiss her. She kissed him back and started to push him down slowly. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, making sure she was comfortable before kissing her harder.

She bit at his lip and ran her hands through his hair. Both were steadily working their way up, kissing harder, with more passion. They broke apart to catch their breath. Fionna's chest was heaving up and down as was Marshall's.

They were about to continue their activities, when Marshall Lee looked sharply up. Fionna instantly paused, "Is someone coming?" He nodded. She sat up and started to fix her hair, tucking stray strands back underneath her hat.

Marshall Lee frowned, "I swear, what's it take to get some privacy around here?!" They both turned to look behind. Up on the hill just opposite theirs two Banana Guards were running at full flight coming towards them.

"No wonder I could hear them a mile away. They're shaking the ground like an earthquake, geez." Fionna had to admit that the closer the two got, the more the ground shook. But she didn't say anything.

When the Banana Guards finally made it down the hill and up the next to the picnic they were heaving and breathless. They stood in front of the pair for a while before they could actually say anything.

"Fionna….and Marshall Lee the…the vam-"

"Just get on with it," Marshall said waving them on. The guards nodded their heads, "Yeah, ok. But… please, don't kill the messengers." One of them said. Fionna and Marshall looked at each other.

Fionna stepped forward a worried look on her face. "Why, what's happened? What's going on?" The other Banana Guard cast a sad glance at his partner before standing up straight.

"Something bad has happened to Prince Gumball."

The banana next to him scoffed, "Something bad? He's dead for Pete's sake, it's terrible!" Both banana's quickly covered the Banana Guards mouth before he could say anymore.

Fionna covered her mouth and took a step back. She bumped into Marshall Lee, and looking down, she saw his hands were clenched into fists. She felt tears come to her eyes and she looked up at Marshall.

He had his eyes closed tight and there was a grimace on his face. "You coward…" he whispered. He had guessed the Prince would take the easy way out of all this. An easy way to escape his responsibilities and his broken heart.

Marshall Lee knew that Gumball would have considered the possibilities of suicide. That was one of the reasons he had wanted to talk to Fionna about approaching the Prince, one of the key reasons he had stopped Gumball from finding out that night when Fionna was over.

He had been trying to protect the Prince, had been trying to keep one of his most treasured friends alive. Now it was too late, one of his only two friends was dead, and Marshall Lee couldn't help but blame himself.

Fionna by this point was sobbing. She wrapped her arms around Marshall Lee's small waist and hugged his tightly, crying into his shirt. Marshall unclenched his fists and held her. Now was not the time to blame himself for this mess. Now was the time to be there for Fionna. She needed him. The Banana Guards stood idly by, watching as Fionna cried her heart out for the Candy Prince.

Marshall Lee stroked Fionna's head, and started humming a song softly trying to cheer her up. But the young heroin just couldn't bring herself to stop crying. "How… how did he die?" she sobbed.

One of the Banana Guards opened his mouth to answer, but the other one piped in. "We can't tell you that." Fionna drew apart from Marshall's soaked shirt, "What? Why?" The Banana Guards looked at each other, wondering what to say.

"Because…," one of them started, "Because…it's a secret?" he finished uncertainly. Fionna wiped away a tear. Marshall Lee, who really didn't want to tell her the honest truth, understood why the Banana Guards didn't want to be the ones to tell her.

But Fionna knew that she could win out the contest. She glared hard at the duo in front of her and didn't let up. The Banana Guards tried to hold up, but her stare had the power to move mountains.

"We can't tell you! But you can go to the Candy Kingdom yourselves and find out! Just, please stop staring, we can't take it!" the Banana Guards broke down crying and ran off in the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

Fionna nodded her head, and began walking in the same direction. Marshall Lee was a little hesitant. He didn't know whether he could bare to see Fionna in tears again, not even to mention his dead best friends body.

She picked up on his hesitation and turned to face him, eyes on fire. "Are you coming or not? I know you don't like him and everything, but could you at least show some respect?!" Marshall Lee was taken aback by her anger.

She instantly covered her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears. "Marshall, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She stopped, for it had become increasingly hard to speak. He rushed over and again embraced her.

She cried freely into his chest, tugging at his plaid shirt. "I'm scared Marshall. I can't believe he's dead. He just can't be dead, not Gumball. Why…"

Marshall Lee held her tight, making sure not to hold her too tight. Before she could react, he was floating up into the air. She looked down at the ground growing further and further away.

She looked up at Marshall with watery eyes. He smiled a sad smile, "We need to get there as fast as we can." She didn't quite smile, but her eyes lit up slightly. She nodded and buried her face once again in his chest.

He cradled her close to him, trying to comfort her to the best of his ability. Fionna's mind was racing, trying to come to full turns of what was happening. The only thing that registered was that Prince Gumball was dead.

Just the thought made her want to cry more. She had mixed feelings about the Prince. He had been her crush for four years until she had come to her senses. He was her best friend besides Marshall and Cake, and he had just no more than a day earlier told her that he really did have feelings for her.

She had broken his heart, and he had walked out. This whole mess, she was sure, had to be her fault. If only she had waited to talk to Marshall. If only she had taken it easier on him. If only, if only, if only…

Fionna shut all the maybe's out, and instead tried to listen to Marshall Lee's breathing. His heart didn't beat, but his breathing was rhythmic and calming. She concentrated on it until after a while of flying, he gently put her down.

"We're here Fionna."

She looked one last time at his face. It was calm and collective, but there was something in his eyes, as if he was crying on the inside. Fionna reached over and took his hand, giving a squeeze. He squeezed back.

Marshall nodded his head, taking a deep breath, "Come on. Let's go say hi to Gumball."

**Ok, ok, so a lot of people thought PG was dead, but he wasn't! (Well, not completely anyways) I can't just kill his, he is a necessary part of my Fanfic **** so, plz review and tell me wat you think. I will try and have chapter 10 up here really soon, but as of right now, I am banned from the laptop -_- sucks to be me. so, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Well, that's it for now. Cheyenne out, peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

Cheyenne Prybylinski

Fan Fiction: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake 10

**Here is chapter 10! Gosh, I am so sorry it took so long. I swear I update as fast as a turtle without legs. I had a little bit of writers block, although I have no idea why O.o Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and plz review. Read on…**

Chapter 10

Fionna and Marshall Lee walked through the doors of the Candy Kingdom castle. There was hardly anyone in the main hall, and only a few candy people were doing anything. Mostly it was the servants that tended to the castle that were hard at work keeping the castle clean and polished.

But even they were slow, and usually they had a sad frown on their usual upbeat faces. Fionna shivered. The whole castle was mourning the loss of their Prince. She started to walk over to one of the candy people washing the floors a few feet away.

The candy servant, which was a piece of butter scotch, looked up as she approached, a broken frown on his face and lines under his eyes. Fionna felt like she was going to start crying all over again.

"Hello, do you know were Prince Gumball's… body is." The butterscotch nodded his head and pointed a finger down one of the large halls. "He's in room A12. But I don't think they're taking visitors at the moment."

Fionna nodded, "Thank you." The candy just looked back to his duties, scrubbing the floor in long slow strokes. She walked back to Marshall who had been waiting patiently to the side.

"What did he say?" He asked gently. Fionna swallowed, and repeated what the butterscotch had said. She rushed at Marshall, hugging him tightly around his waist. "I'm scared Marshall. What if they don't let us in?"

Marshall stroked her hair, "You're Fionna the Adventuress, and they know that Gumball would have wanted you to see him. Besides," he smiled, "We won't take no for an answer." She nodded and looked up at him, a small tear sliding down her face.

"Oh Fi…," Marshall Lee whispered wiping it away. She shook her head, and grabbing his hand in hers, she led the way down the hall. Marshall stayed close to her, making sure to keep an eye out for any other tears threating to overflow her face. But so far she was holding up pretty well.

They arrived at room A12 a few moments later. Fionna stepped forward and raised her hand to knock, but she didn't. Marshall Lee pulled her away from it and knocked for her. He looked behind at her. Fionna's eyes were large and scared looking.

Marshall squeezed her hand, and she stepped closer to him. She looked up at him and took a deep breath, letting it out in a small rush. Marshall nodded, and turned back to the door as someone on the other side opened it.

Peppermint Maid peeked through the crack in the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "Marshall Lee and Fionna. We're here to… to pay our respects." Marshall said. The maid looked at the two, and then opened the door all the way.

But instead of inviting them in, she came out into the hall and shut the door behind her. Marshall shared a look with Fionna. Peppermint Maid looked both ways down the hall before motioning for the pair to lean down.

When they were both mere inches away from her, she whispered, "I have something to tell you. But we can't talk here. Come with me." She then quickly began walking down the hall further into the castle.

Marshall raised an eyebrow as did Fionna. What in the world was more important that seeing Gumball could wait? But despite their doubts, he and Fionna walked after the candy maid. They reached a door that was very plain looking.

It had a lock on it, and Peppermint Maid pulled out a key, unlocking the door. She ushered the human and vampire inside while still scanning the hallway. When they were both through the doorway, she closed the door and locked it once again, shoving the key back into her pocket.

Fionna and Marshall were surprised to see a stair well leading up. Peppermint Maid hurriedly started climbing the stairs. Fionna was about to follow her, but Marshall came from behind and picked her up, flipping her onto his back.

"What th-." She started surprised, wrapping her arms around his neck. Marshall just shrugged his shoulders, "It looks like we'll be climbing for a while. Just thought I'd give you a ride." Fionna smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Marsh."

He smiled, raising an eyebrow, "Is that my new pet name?" Fionna nodded, "I guess. Unless you want to be called marshmallow…" "Marsh it is!" he said enthusiastically. He started to float up the stairs after Peppermint Maid.

She was walking pretty fast for such a short piece of candy. "The reason I have asked you to come here is because of Gumball." Marshall Lee looked across to her, an unsure face wearing on his features.

Fionna perked up and stared at the candy. She seemed to be preparing herself. "What I have to show you and tell you shall not be spoke of beyond the walls of the room we are going to. Understood?"

Fionna instantly nodded, but Marshall suspiciously glared at Peppermint Maid. "What is it that you want to show us?" Peppermint Maid shook her head as they came to a door. "Something that I can't show you until you swear to keep it secret."

Marshall Lee didn't trust anything he didn't know about. He sure as heck didn't like Peppermint Maid. Technically, although not really known to many, she was who you would call the Dark One. A demon master who's closest friend was Death.

It wasn't that Marshall didn't like Death; he was a mega awesome cool guy. But he didn't trust demon masters. They were shifty, sneaky, and secretive. But for some odd reason Prince Gumball trusted the little she devil.

Marshall shook his head, face palming. "Alright, you have my word." Peppermint Maid nodded, "Good. Fionna, Marshall Lee, prepare yourselves." She turned and looked at the lock on the door.

Without pulling out any keys, she kept staring at it until her eyes began glowing black. They all heard the dull thud of the tumblers deactivating the lock. Fionna watched on in awe, but Marshall felt uncomfortable. What was so important that Peppermint Maid had decided it was necessary to lock the door with demon magic?

She pushed the door and it swung inward. She went right on inside without motioning for the two to follow. Fionna, who Marshall had put down, started to walk forward, but Marshall grabbed her by the arm. "Should we really be doing this? Can we trust her?" He asked.

Fionna saw the worry and distrust in his eyes. "Marshall, this is Peppermint Maid we're talking about. She wouldn't hurt us. And she wants to tell us something about Gumball. Come on."

She pulled him forward and he reluctantly came. The room they entered was very nicely decorated. It had deep pink walls, with pink chairs and tables. There were shelves on all walls except one, and they were filled to the breaking point with books.

Actually, it was past breaking point. There were books everywhere, on the floor, in the chairs, on the tables. There were little pathways between them for only one person to fit through, and many books were opened to a specific page.

Pieces of paper with scribbles and numbers neither Fionna nor Marshall could read were stashed between the pages and often on books. Marshall picked up one of the said papers to see what he could make out of the writing.

The page was full of notes and scribbles, but the only thing Marshall could make out were the words **HOLAOGUE **and **ABDERIAN**. Marshall showed the unusual writing to Fionna, who intern asked Peppermint Maid what they were.

She shrugged her shoulders, offering nothing of use. "This is Gumball's private study. Everything he has been researching is in this room. It was the only place he could come to be completely alone with his thoughts."

She walked over to one side of the room, and started moving books out of the way. "I swear, he never did like to be organized with his studies. Even though he is a man of perfection and tidiness, he always preferred the ordered chaos over complete organization."

Fionna nodded her head, and Marshall shrugged his shoulders, having to agree with what the maid said. As she started moving more and more books, a door came into view that had been hid.

Marshall floated over and started helping. Eventually the pathway to the door was cleared. Peppermint Maid wiped her brow. "So sorry, but the books always put themselves back into their spot after we leave the room."

Fionna looked at the huge stash of books. "You mean these things move?! Are they magic?" Peppermint Maid nodded, "Magic indeed. Gumball had them collected for his special study. They help him find things, as they can communicate with people. "

"They don't like being put in the wrong place, so as soon as whoever entered the room is gone, they put themselves up into the very same mess you walked into." She smiled, "I found out the hard way when I tried to clean this place."

Fionna laughed and walked over to one of the books. "Heellloooo, anyone there?" The book snapped shut, and a terrified Fionna jumped back. "I don't think it likes me," she said frowning. But Peppermint Maid just waved her hand, "They don't really like anyone except Gumball."

Marshall looked around the room. He had to admit, Gumball had a pretty cool library. But why had the maid brought him and Fionna there? His curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Ok Peppermint Maid, why'd you bring us here? What does this have anything to do with Gumball and his… passing." Marshall felt weird talking about Gumball dead. It just wasn't right. He shook his head and awaited her answer.

"Why, Marshall. I would have thought you had guessed it by now." She smiled a smile that screamed 'I know something you don't know'. Marshall thought real hard, but couldn't come up with anything.

Fionna was regarding between the two looking as confused as ever. Eventually, Marshall grumbled, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Please, just tell us. I'm tired of all the secrets."

Peppermint Maid nodded her head, "I understand. The reason I have brought you here is because I wanted you two to be the ones who knew besides me and a select few others. Gumball would have wanted that."

She moved to the door and opened it slowly. "The secret I wanted to tell you…" Both Marshall and Fionna's eyes widened as they saw what was in the room.

"…is that Prince B. Gumball is alive."

* * *

Fionna covered her mouth with her hands. Peppermint Maid had just opened the door to a small bedroom. And in that small bedroom was a bed. And in that bed lay Prince Gumball. A pale sickly looking Gumball, but Gumball none the less.

Fionna rushed forward as did Marshall. Peppermint Maid side stepped out of their way. Fionna was the first to reach the bed. She was about to hug him when she saw the tubes. There were I.V's in his wrists, and bandages on his arms.

She reached out and felt them, wondering what lay under them. But Marshall was already piecing it together. _So, he cut himself. Gumball, why'd you do it? You knew it would hurt everyone, including Fionna._

Fionna felt tears coming to her eyes. Marshall saw and felt his heart clench. He hated seeing her cry. It was on top off his never-make-her-do list. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her.

She shook with sobs as they both looked down on their friend. Peppermint Maid came and held up a tissue which Fionna took with a thank you. "Is he ok?" Marshall asked.

Peppermint Maid nodded, "For the most part. His arms are all torn up and he needs time to heal and get better, but he's breathing and eating and doing quite well. He's actually making good progress."

Marshall nodded, and cast a glance at the maid. "So, how is he still alive? Was he even dead in the first place?" The maid nodded her head, "Oh, he was dead alright. I just went to the Fiftieth Death World to get his soul back."

"Ahhhhhh," Marshall said, it all making perfect sense. But then he remembered one very important detail. "What did he give up to come back? I know that Death didn't just give him back to the living for nothing."

Peppermint Maid nodded, "Yes. Alas, he gave away a part of himself that I believe he shouldn't have. He gave away his heart. He will no long fall in love again. He also gave away his love for you Fionna."

Fionna, who had been watching Gumball, now looked up. "He what?" Marshall explained that to get a soul back from the death world, you had to give Death something. In this case, Gumball had given his love for Fionna and anyone else up to come back and rule the Candy Kingdom.

Fionna shook her head. "Does that mean, he won't love me anymore? Like, not even as friends?" Marshall shrugged his shoulders, and looked down at Peppermint Maid. She looked at the young heroin, "I am indeed sorry, but it was what he specifically asked for."

Fionna nodded her head. She was still crying, but less and less. "And does that mean that he won't be able to take care of the candy people with love?"

The maid shook her head, "Again, what was specifically asked to be taken away from him was his love for you and any others who try to pursue him. His love for his kingdom on the other hand stays intact."

Again, a solemn nod from Fionna. She looked down at the ground, letting whatever was left of her tears fall to the carpeted floor. Marshall laid a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Fi." She looked at him and gave a small smile. "It's ok. As long as he's alive..."

Marshall nodded and gently kissed her on the forehead. She snuggled closer to him, letting out a sigh. It was silent for a while until Fionna asked, "How did he die?" Peppermint Maid stiffened slightly, but didn't hesitate. "He committed suicide."

Fionna closed her eyes, "Why would he do that to himself? How could he just kill himself and not feel guilty of leaving a whole kingdom behind, huh? How could he leave me and Marshall behind… how could he be happy with all that?"

Marshall shifted silently, "Well Fi, sometimes life just gets too real for some people. They can't take the pressure of being the person in charge, and they just find an easy way to escape it without having to come back to be punished."

"Sometimes someone can't take having their heart broken…" Fionna whispered. Marshall held her close and nodded. "Yeah, sometimes that too." Everyone looked to the sleeping Gumball as he shifted in his sleep.

Peppermint Maid walked up and started to mess with one of the I.V drips. "What's that?" Marshall asked now paying more attention to it. Peppermint Maid continued to modify it, "It's a special candy drug that helps candy people stay asleep. When you're asleep, you heal faster, and since we're trying to heal his arms as fast as we can, this seemed like the best way."

Peppermint Maid finally stopped, and turned to the duo, "Also, I need to tell you why you must keep this a secret." She walked towards the door, motioning for them to follow. They had left the door open so that the books wouldn't rearrange themselves and block the exit.

Marshall, hand in hand with Fionna, walked out into the library. The little candy maid stopped and pointed at some chairs. "You can sit if you like." They nodded and after getting the piles of books out of them, Marshall and Fionna sat down facing Peppermint Maid, who was on a small stool.

Marshall sat forward, "Ok, we now know that Gumball is alive. Please explain why you are keeping it a secret from the rest of the kingdom. Haven't you seen all those little guys out there? They look like zombies they're so sad!"

Peppermint Maid nodded, but waved a finger, "Now who of all the candy citizens said anything about the Prince being dead?"

"The Banana Guards, that's who!" Fionna answered. Peppermint Maid shrugged, "Oh, well they are with the small group that knows that Gumball actually died."

"But no one should know about the Princes passing. I made sure it was covered up, to protect this kingdom and its people. If everyone knew that the Prince had died, then it would have been candymonium!"

Fionna raised an eyebrow, "So, what did you tell the candy people?"

"I sent out letters to every home saying that the Prince was very ill, and that he was being taken care of in a secret facility. All of this is true, but I just left out the dying part." Peppermint Maid shrugged her shoulders. Marshall knew it had been the right decision, even though he didn't like being lied to.

If everyone in the kingdom had been alerted to the Princes death, then there would have been fighting about who would get the crown next, and he was almost sure it would have gone to the Lemon Grab brothers.

He shivered at the thought. Those brothers were messed up in the brain; it would have been terrible to have them as rulers. But Marshall wasn't quite sure the maid should have said anything about the matter.

"Well, what good does it do them if you tell them that he's very sick? Why did you say anything in the first place? If the Prince was healing fast, then he could have been up and about without anyone noticing his absence. Or, you could have told everyone he had gone on a royal trip or something."

Marshall sat back and crossed his arms, glaring at the maid, waiting for an answer. She just looked at him surprised. "What would it matter to you how I handle this kingdom? Gumball left me in charge, and besides, he isn't healing so fast that he will be better in a matter of days. It'll take at least two weeks."

Marshall shrugged as Fionna looked at him, concern plain on her face. "I'm sorry, it's just… I came here thinking that I was going to see my dead friend's body. And now I'm being told that he's alive, and my emotions are just…"

He sighed, "Just up and down and all around I guess." The maid nodded her head as if understanding, but Marshall hoped she really didn't. He felt weird when other people understood him, especially when he wasn't used to it.

Fionna laid a hand on his back, and he glanced over at her. "You're not the only one Marshall." He nodded and turned back to Peppermint Maid, "So, what now?"

There was a slight moan from the other room. All three turned and looked into the small bedroom. Gumball was propped up on his elbows, staring at them with half closed eyes. He was frowning, and looked confused.

Instantly Peppermint Maid jumped off the stool and quickly made her way into the room, "Ah, Prince Gumball your Highness. Your friends are here to see you." Prince Gumball blinked a few times before asking, "Where am I?"

"In your secret private chamber. My lord, do you remember anything?" The confused Prince shook his head and said, "All I remember is a lot of blood. And then… I can't remember after that."

He tried to sit up more, and before the candy maid could stop him, he pushed up on his bandaged arms. As soon as he put some pressure on his arms he cried out. Falling back into the bed, he ground his teeth while clutching the bed sheets.

"What… happened to my arms." He finally said through clenched teeth. Peppermint Maid looked at him surprised, "Young Lord, you must remember that at least." Prince Gumball breathed heavily, and glanced wildly around the room.

"Make the pain… go away!" he said forcefully. The maid ran to one of the I.V's and began pumping morphine into the Prince. He started to relax almost as soon as the medication was in his arm. His breathing slowed and he closed his eyes.

Fionna and Marshall had been watching at a distance, and Gumball hadn't noticed them yet. Fionna was looking wide eyed at Gumball, her hand tightly around Marshall Lee's. He was a wreck, and in pain. Fionna had thought that the sleep serum would have kept him just that, asleep.

Marshall was thinking the same thing. "Peppermint Maid, I thought the sleep medicine would keep him in a trance. Why is he waking up all of a sudden?" The candy maid once again checked the bags. "It's because he's out of KOX7. He must have run out when we were talking."

"Peppermint Maid, who are you talking to?" Gumball asked sounding sleepy. "Marshall Lee, sir." The Prince was silent for a while and then he asked, "Is Fionna here too?" The maid nodded, and then realizing he still had his eye closed, she added, "As I said before, they are here to see you."

Prince Gumball let out a breath no one knew he was holding. "Have them come where I can see them." Peppermint Maid curtsied then waved her hand for the duo to come to the bedside. Fionna shivered. She had no idea what to expect from the Prince, especially since he was on a drug that made him not act like his regular self.

She gulped and looked up at Marshall who was putting on a brave face for her. On the inside he was nervous. What would Gumball say to them after dying and coming back? Marshall remembered how the Prince went out, and received no comfort from the thought.

_Right here, right now, you have to be there for Fionna. You have to be her rock, you need to be ready for anything._ He nodded, and Fionna taking this as a signal started walking forward with Marshall Lee. They both tried to prepare themselves for the Princes full awakening.

**Just saying in my defense that I wrote half of this at 2 in da morning. Sooooo, sorry if it was rushed, makes no sense, or has any grammar mistakes. Please review because I like hearing about what you think **** HOLAOGUE and ABDERIAN are actual words by the way, and again sorry for the long wait. I seriously thought it wouldn't take this long. I will try and hurry with chapter 11 (Can't believe I'm on chapter 11 already), but I might get writers block again… hope I don't though. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**

**(Feedback on my story helps me as a writer, and constructive criticism is very much welcome. I really don't know if my stories are any good, because I could be the worst writer in history and still not realize it. Please offer you opinion on the story, and review **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it is taking me soooooooooo long to update! I have just had the worst writers block ever O.o I have absolutely no idea how I am going to continue the story, and really my time spent on it has dwindled.**

**To put it in a nut shell, my kitchen is being ripped apart and redone (Black mold in the wall and in the floor= rippling floor that implodes in on itself) so now we don't have a kitchen to eat in. School for me starts Thursday, and I am driving now for drivers ed (I was supposed to drive a month ago, but nooo…) And partnered hand in hand with my writers block has really made me slow…..**

**I will update, I just don't know when. Hopefully I will get together with my friend, and talk some ideas around with her. I really have no idea. But I have not given up on this story! And once I get over this writers block, I'm sure the ideas and stuff will flow. As a favor to ask of all my followers and fans, please put forth your two cents. I'm on my knee's begging!**

**If you have ANY, and I mean any, (cause' there are no bad ideas) thoughts on how the story should continue, again on my knees, PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE A PART OF THAT MAGNIFICENT IMAGINATION OF YOURS! I am seriously Procrastinating the 11****th**** chapter, so sorry! I really am.**

**Anyways, don't lose hope my friends, I will continue! Just press that pretty little button down there that says REVEIW, and (As my friend says a lot) GIVE ME SOME INSPIRATION! Come on, you know you want to :-) Just one click and one idea. I would be very grateful! on my hands and knees grateful *wink wink***

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Cheyenne Prybylinski

Fan Fiction: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake 10

**Heyyyyyyyyyyy! I FINALLY finished chapter 11, and broke my writers block! Yayayayaya! Ok, so just a warning, this is a really bad chapter. Like, I-had-writers-block-and-used-whatever-I-could-to-f reaking-finish-a-half-decent-chapter kind of bad. Sorry ^.^ If there is any spelling or grammar errors, please point them out. On top of school, driving, and homework, I have no idea when my next update will be, so, hope you like this chapter **** Read on…**

Chapter 11

Once Fionna came into view Prince Gumball concentrated his eyes on her. She was wearing something other than her usual blue skirt and shirt. A cute little summer dress was in their places.

At first Gumball was surprised, but then he thought about it. Of course she and Marshall must have been doing something like a date before coming to see him since they were… together. Gumball waited for the pain, the pain that came from knowing that the one he loved so deeply, but didn't love him back, was in the arms of someone like Marshall Lee.

But there was nothing. No throbbing of a broken heart, no regretful thought, just a small tiny twinge of some emotion Gumball had never felt towards her before. Indifference.

He mentally checked himself to see if he had just done that. That he, Prince Gumball, had just nonchalantly thrown off the idea of Fionna. He didn't care, didn't even really want to think about her anymore. What was wrong with him?

Fionna finally stood at the bedside just a mere three inches from Gumball's right arm. He didn't get the chills and didn't feel his heart speed up. He didn't feel anything. Again he thought that something was indeed terribly wrong with him.

Fionna looked as if she was about to cry, and her eyes were slightly red. She smiled weakly down at Gumball, "Hey PG, how you doing?" Prince Gumball looked at her. His back was stiff, his arms hurt like you know what, he couldn't remember anything past himself committing suicide (although it seemed that he should remember something after that) and he felt like something had been taken from him.

"I'm doing very good Fionna, thank you for asking." He said in the most polite manner he could. Fionna nodded and wiped away a small tear that had escaped her eye. Gumball felt his brow furrow as he frowned, "Fionna, why are you so upset?"

Fionna took a shuddering breath. Marshall's arm tightened around her as she said in a whisper voice, "I was worried about you. I was told that you were dead, and I couldn't help but blame myself, and I couldn't bear to lose such a good friend, and…" She stopped mid ramble, tears streaming down her face.

Anyone with common decency would have felt sorry for Fionna. But Gumball again surprised himself when he felt nothing for the crying girl. He shook his head, saying, "But I'm ok Fionna. I'm right here, _not dead_, and quite alive. You don't have to worry anymore."

Then another thought crossed his mind, "You're also worrying about what I'm going to say to you, aren't you?" Fionna stood still for a moment before bowing her head and nodding slowly. Gumball sighed.

"Fionna, I don't blame you for this. It was my own doing, I'm the one that took the knife and locked the door. Please don't blame yourself." Gumball tried to put feeling behind the words, but they came out sounding like a scolding, a lecture a parent would give a child after it had done something wrong.

Gumball knew everyone had heard the tone he had used, for it had been very prominent. The prince shook his head and looked at Fionna's face. She was looking at him sadly, while Marshall stroked her back.

Even Peppermint Maid was looking at him sadly. He finally looked at Marshall Lee. His friend's face was stony hard, impassive and unreadable. But Gumball couldn't say the same for his eyes. Emotions swam in them, and again Gumball saw the recurring emotion of sadness.

"What's wrong with me," Gumball whispered, now terribly worried. Something was missing, and he couldn't exactly pin it down, but he knew it was something he needed. He looked at his maid and asked again, "What's wrong with me?"

The maid bowed her head, "You still do not remember my Lord? You do not remember the fiftieth death world?" Gumball shook his head, getting a slight sick feeling in his stomach. He had been to one of the death worlds? Had what Fionna said really true? Had he died?

He tried to think, think back to that night. He remembered clearly the knife in his hands, the water turning pink then red. His heart beat slowing, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. After that though, he couldn't see anything. He had no memory of the death world he supposedly went to, and no idea what had happened there.

"I have no memory of being there. Peppermint Maid, did I really die? Did I really…" Gumball now felt his heart speed up. Something was wrong with him, something dreadful indeed. He felt as if his heart had been disassembled, then put back together. But it was missing a crucial piece.

The piece of peppermint sighed and looked at Gumball. "My Prince, as hard as it is to tell you this, I must. Yes, you did die; in fact you were dead for quite some time before I got you back."

"When the time came for you to be out of the bathroom and you were not, I immediately rushed to the door. Upon knocking and trying the handle, I quickly realized that you were not going to open the door."

"I had also realized that you had locked it for a reason. I then called the Banana Guards and had them break down the door. We all found you cold, wet, and dead." Peppermint Maid shivered as if reliving the whole thing again.

Gumball wanted to reach out and hug the piece of candy, but he couldn't feel his arms, which was a blessing and a curse. Peppermint Maid pulled herself together and continued the story. "I knew that I had to get you back. So I went to the death world myself."

Gumball nodded in understanding. Although many people believed it foolish to trust and befriend a Demon Master, it came in handy when they were friends with Death. "After I talked with death he sent out the word to all death worlds than if you were to show up in any of them then you were to be immediately sent to his castle."

"You eventually came in and talked with us. At first you didn't want to come back, but then you had a change of heart. Death couldn't let me leave with your soul for nothing though my Lord." The maid said this with down cast eyes.

Gumball took it all in. He started to think, what was it that felt wrong, what was it that Death had taken? He exhausted himself thinking and rethinking, but nothing came to him. Gumball swallowed and asked the question.

"What did he take?" Peppermint Maid again shook her head as if this was not the right question to ask, "You mean what did you give him. Lord Death does not take anything without permission. He is quite polite. No Prince Gumball, you gave him something."

Gumball nodded, somewhat in shock. He had given something up himself. Something he would obviously not want, because he knew himself too well to not know that whatever he had given of his own free will would have been something he felt he did not need.

Something unimportant.

**"…_But there was nothing…"_**

Something he could stand to lose.

**"…_No throbbing of a broken heart, no regretful thought…"_**

Something he didn't want.

**"…_just a small tiny twinge of some emotion Gumball had never felt towards her before…"_**

Something…

_**"Indifference."**_

Prince Gumball looked solemnly at Peppermint Maid before slowly turning his head to look at Fionna. When their eyes met, she quickly looked away, but Gumball had seen enough to understand what he had given up. "I gave up my love for Fionna, didn't I?"

The room was quiet, no one said a word. And that silence gave him his answer. Gumball laid back a little more into his bed. It all made sense now. His feelings for Fionna were no more. The reason for his inconsiderate remarks was the product of his new on look of the girl. His thoughts and indifferent feelings for her were now to be the normal reaction towards her.

Prince Gumball now had no feelings for the adventuress Fionna. He loved nor liked nor even felt any companionship to her. And as hard as he tried not to, he was enjoying the feeling. He no longer had to obsess over her. He wouldn't stay up nights at a time thinking of her. And he wouldn't hurt as he watched her and Marshall Lee become close.

To put it bluntly, Prince Gumball agreed with himself that giving up his love was the best decision he had made in years. And although he would miss the feeling of friendship towards the human, he knew it was for the best.

Prince Gumball was now free of Fionna the Human. And he couldn't be happier. Gumball turned and looked at the maid, holding back a smile. "Peppermint Maid, I would like some tea. It would be very nice this time of day, don't you think?"

* * *

Fionna watched worriedly over her teacup as Prince Gumball took a sip of hot tea from his own cup. She faintly heard Marshall Lee slurping at his and could see Peppermint Maid drinking from hers, but her main focus was on the Prince.

They were all drinking their tea in the library, since PG had wanted a scene change from his tiny bedroom. Fionna was amazed he had had the strength to get out of his bed in the first place, but there he was, sitting on a chair, I.V's still in his bandaged arms, but all the more alive.

He seemed to be taking the news of his new personality change quite well, and although Fionna was happy that he wasn't freaking out because of it, she felt slightly betrayed that he didn't mind not being her friend anymore.

She of all people could understand that getting over someone was wonderful. The day she finally got over her own crush for the Prince had been one of the happiest days of her life. But Prince Gumball seemed to not even care that their friendship and any other feelings toward each other was now in the process of being dismantled.

The Prince looked up and his eyes met with Fionna's. She looked away quickly, sipping more tea than she needed. She was now jittery around the Prince and she didn't know why. _I was jittery around him the first time we met,_ she thought, _Maybe it's like meeting for the first time all over again._

Fionna put down her tea cup, the little plate in her hand making a tiny _clink_. She started to actually put this into thought. Gumball had been changed, right? So, to her, it was like a whole new person. And she was all jittery and stuff because she felt like she didn't know him anymore.

She sighed, she had never really known him, and he was technically the same, so why so nervous? Fionna visibly shook her head, deciding to just stop putting her brain through such torture. Marshall Lee noticed, and gave Fionna a look.

"Fionna, you ok?" He raised an eyebrow, while Fionna nodded profusely, "Yeah, I'm good. Why wouldn't I be?" Marshall squinted at her, "I don't know, you just seem… out of it." Fionna smiled and lowered her head, "I was just thinking Marsh, don't worry."

Marshall Lee on the inside just wanted to melt when she smiled and said his new nickname, but he also wanted to ask what it was she was thinking about. _If only I could read minds,_ he thought longingly.

He went back to drinking his tea, the awkward silence between the group only seeming to get worse. Prince Gumball looked at Fionna and Marshall, clearing his throat. "Are you enjoying the tea?" he asked.

Fionna nodded, blushing slightly when he looked directly at her. "It's very good. And sweet." She almost let the words, _just like you,_ slip out with the rest. Fionna went rigid. _What the heck is happening to me?!_

Gumball smiled and looked at Marshall for any other comments. Marshall in turn simply said, "It's alright." Gumball was about to look away before taking another look at the cup Marshall was holding. "Hey, wasn't the cup red?"

Marshall's eyes looked down at the cup, "Noooo… it's always been white." He smirked, giving himself away. Gumball just shrugged, "It looks better white anyways." Marshall looked at Fionna, a smile on his face. She barely held back a snicker.

Peppermint Maid all of a sudden hopped off her stool. "Well, I'll go get some more tea seeing as how we're almost out. Fionna, could you come help me?" Fionna sat up a little straighter, a confused look on her face. "Sure," she said standing up. She kissed Marshall on the cheek, "I'll be back in a little while."

He nodded and watched as she and Peppermint Maid walked out of the library. They closed the door behind them, and Marshall, without giving it much thought, braced himself for books re-piling themselves on top of him and the Prince. But then he remembered they were still in the library.

He almost laughed. He glanced over at Prince Gumball, expecting to see the same kind of, "Oops, forgot,_" _face on him, but all that was there was a solemn set expression. Marshall sighed. Of course.

"So Marshall Lee, how have you been?" the Prince asked out of nowhere. Marshall shrugged, "I've been ok. Got a real scare this evening when I found out you had committed suicide, but other than that, my day was going great."

The Prince glared at the Vampire King, and Marshall knew he had hit something within the gummy royal. On the inside he smiled, for this is what he meant to do in the first place. "What made you do it PG?" Marshall asked.

Prince Gumball just shook his head, "You wouldn't understand. Besides, I'm fine now, so just drop it." Gumball was surprised when Marshall just chuckled and shook his head, "Wouldn't understand? I've watched Fionna swoon over you for years before she finally broke your spell over her. Don't think I don't know how it feels Bubba."

Marshall shifted in his chair, "And as for dropping it? I've been waiting a while to ask you why, so don't think I'm giving up that easily. I want to know why Gumball. Now." He wasn't fooling now, Marshall wanted to know, wanted to hear it from the Prince's own mouth why he left everyone.

Gumball clenched his hands into fists. "Marshall Lee, I've let you bully me around for too long. But I just died and came back, and you're still trying to get the answers out of me by threatening me?!" he shook his head, a scowl on his face, "I am a civil man, and if we can talk like civil men, then good. But I don't have to justify my actions to you."

Marshall Lee glared at the Prince, "Fine Gumball, just fine. You want to fight the gentleman's way, I can do that." He stood up, and pointing at Gumball, he said, "I, King Marshall Lee Abadeer, command you, Prince B. Gumball, my subordinate according to the laws of Aaa, to tell me why it is you killed yourself, and left your kingdom in the hands of no one, but those incompetent fools, The Earls of Lemon Grab."

Prince Gumball was surprised, and then it was smothered out with rage. Marshall Lee was putting a decree on him?! That music loving, blood sucker was using his higher place in the system to make him, Prince Gumball, tell him what was up?! The nerve!

Gumball then stood up, and was face to face with Marshall Lee. The two Royals stared each other down. The King had a glowing triumphant looking in his eyes, whilst the Prince was shooting daggers with his.

Marshall saw the same scowl on the sweet Prince's face that he had seen the night Fionna had stayed over at his house. Again, it soured the Princes feature to a point that Marshall didn't want to look at him anymore. He had never seen Gumball as furious as he looked now.

And Marshall was loving it. He had power over the Prince, and Gumball knew it. The two just stared at each other, both waiting for the other to say something. "The subject you wish to speak to me on is personal," Gumball said through clenched teeth, "And I would wish you to retract your decree."

Marshall frowned, "Gumball, I just want to know. A year ago you would have told me, we used to be good friends. What happened to that? What happened to our trust of one another." Marshall leaned back, looking down on the Prince.

Gumball sighed, "We grew up Marshall. That was a year ago, we've changed. I don't want to talk now, nor ever about what happened. I want to forget. Everything's fine, there is nothing that I regret."

"Not even giving up your love? You need that you know." Marshall crossed his arms. Gumball ran a hand through his pink gummy hair, walking away from Marshall. "No Marshall, I don't even regret that. You just don't understand. It hurt. It hurt a lot…"

Marshall looked at Gumball's back. "So you figured the best way to end that pain would be to kill yourself. Way to stay positive dude." He shook his head. Gumball was silent, and the only sound in the room was of the quiet drip, drip, drip of the I.V's.

"Marshall, do you still consider me as your friend?"

Marshall turned and started to walk away from the small circle of chairs, over to one of the books. "Of course I do man. You were one of the only people that even listened, or cared for that matter."

He flipped through some of the ancient pages, trying not to rip any. Marshall felt weird talking about this, but he felt it was necessary, "You're my bro, my friend. Even though I don't show it anymore, I still cared if your alive or not."

Gumball took a breath, digesting what Marshall had said. He looked down at his arms, tracing the edges of the bandages with his eyes. The I.V tubes that spread out of his arms like tree limbs were still pumping him with the medication.

"At least someone cared whether I'm alive or not." He mumbled. Marshall let out a breath, "Oh for Glob's sake PG, EVERYONE cares! It's not just me, it's your whole freaking kingdom!" he almost yelled.

Marshall strode over to Gumball, who had turned around just in time to see this. Marshall grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, so that they were eye to eye. "You abandoned them Gumball! You left them because you were too selfish." He squinted his eyes at the Prince, "And what about Fionna?"

At her name Gumball flinched. Even though he didn't feel for her anymore, he could still feel a slight tug at his heart strings. Marshall shook him slightly, "How do you think she feels about all this? You killed yourself over her! She blames herself for your own stupid actions. Did you see the look on her face when she first saw you in that bed?"

"She was crying Gumball. You made her cry!" Marshall was breathing hard, anger clear on his face. Gumball looked at him helplessly. All of a sudden the door came open, and Fionna and Peppermint Maid walked in.

"More tea my Lo-," the Maid stopped when she saw Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee. She dropped the tray, a shocked gasp coming from her person. "Marshall, what are you doing to the Prince?!"

Fionna was looking at the two, her hand over her mouth. She quickly ran over and grabbed Marshall's shirt. "Marshall, stop! What's going on!" And just as suddenly as the anger had come, it was gone. Marshall let go of Prince Gumball's shirt, and stepped away. Fionna was hugging him tightly.

"Marshall, what happened?" she asked quietly in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, but continued to stare at Gumball. Even with an audience he wasn't about to let the words be unsaid. "How are you so blind Gumball? How could you leave her when, at this time, she needed you most?"

Fionna looked up at his face wide eyed. He looked down to see tears start to weld up, and he hugged her tighter. "Come on Fi, we're leaving." He mumbled, casting one last glance over at the shocked Prince.

He floated up, holding Fionna close, and started for the door. "I get it now," said Gumball from behind. Marshall stopped, turning around slowly. Prince Gumball now looked close to tears himself, but Marshall knew he wouldn't cry.

"I understand now that my decision was a, how you say, idiotic one. I hope that in the future you can forgive me." He looked at Fionna who was staring at him, "That you, Fionna, will forgive me too." He took a breath, glancing over at Peppermint Maid.

"I guess apologies are in order." The Maid looked at him, confusion mixing with her surprise, "Whatever for my Prince?"

"For leaving you, and my Kingdom. I wasn't thinking right when I did it. I was letting my heart lead me instead of my head. I'm sorry for putting you through the trouble of having to bring my soul back. I'm just…"

He trailed off, looking much like a child apologizing for taking a piece of candy when told not to. Peppermint Maid smiled, "As always My Lord, apology accepted." He smiled. Fionna, who had been watching with a solemn expression on her face, let go of Marshal Lee, and walked over to Gumball.

Before he could say or do anything, she hugged him. "Even though it might not mean anything to you, I forgive you too." Gumball wrapped his bandaged arms around Fionna. "It does mean something to me. It will always."

Fionna pulled away, "Bye Gumball. See you around." He smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips, "Probably see you when you have to rescue me from Ice Queen." Marshall watched with a heavy heart as the two laughed at the well-known fact. Fionna probably didn't see it, but Gumball was pretending to enjoy the moment. For her.

He would never feel anything for her again, and that would rein true. But at least Gumball had the common decency to act happy and enthusiastic around her.

Fionna waved good bye, and returned to Marshall's side. "Ready to go home Fifi?" he asked picking her up again into his arms. She smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest, "Take me home Marsh."

And with that, Marshall Lee flew down the stairs, out the door, and out of the castle into the night, making a bee line for the Tree House.

**I know I know, sucky ending -_- I really enjoyed writing the dialogue between PG and Marshall though, hope you guys thought it was good :-)**** Please review, I love hearing what everyone thinks, and I also get inspired to write more when I know that people like how it is going ^.^ Also, just to give you guys fair warning, I'm probably going to turn this into, like, a series. This is what you would call, An Unexpected Romance Book 1, or Part 1, or whatever. I'll work out the name later. The story name may change, I still have no idea. So, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLZZZZZ! And hope u liked dis chapter ^.^**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I have put u guys through a lot of drama, and depressing bizz haven't I? Well, I decided it was about time to do some good ol' Fiolee fluff :-)**** Mix in some steamy bizz, some cute fluff, and a touch of romance, and you've got chapter 12 **** :-) Although I must warn you, it's kind of has suggestive stuff in it. You probably don't care, but to those who do, here is your warning. Read on…**

Chapter 12

Marshall opened the door slowly, making sure not to wake the sleeping Fionna in his arms. The lights in the Tree House were all off, and he smelled nor saw any sign of the cat. Even though he was being perfectly silent, Fionna stirred and opened her eyes.

"Marshall? Where are you?" she asked reaching out a hand. He let her touch his face, "I'm right here, it's just dark." Fionna looked around, "No kidding." She sighed and pointed to the floor. Marshall put her down and she stood, stretching.

"When did I fall asleep?" she asked groaning. Marshall shrugged and floated around the small living room, groping for a light switch. "You started snoring as soon as we left the Candy Kingdom. You seriously need to get that checked out."

Fionna turned from the table, "Do I really snore?!" Marshall laughed, "No." His hands brushed a switch, "There you are," he said as he flicked it on. The lights flooded the room with an illuminating light, and both he and Fionna covered the eyes, trying to slowly get used to it.

After rubbing his eyes, Marshall floated over to the ladder and went up into Fionna and Cakes shared room. After a few seconds of silence he stuck his head back down the hole, looking at Fionna upside down.

"Where the heck is Cake?"

Fionna pointed to a piece of paper on the table. Marshall quickly descended and read it. "So Cake went to spend the night with LM?" Marshall said looking over at a cross looking Fionna. She nodded, frowning slightly.

"I hate when she does that. Without any warning she just disappears. Once, she didn't even leave a letter, and I spent hours worrying that she was somewhere hurt or lost or something!"

Marshall watched as Fionna grabbed the piece of paper, and then looked at him. "Plus I wanted to tell her about Gumball." Marshall raised an eyebrow, "You sure you should tell her?" Fionna gawked at him, "Of course! We tell each other everything, and she has a right to know. Why wouldn't I tell her?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but I get the feeling that he doesn't want this spread around. Just think about it." Fionna looked back at the paper. Crumpling it up, she threw it behind her, letting it land into the trash bin.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked Marshall. He smiled, "Yes." Floating over he selected a tape and stuck it into B-Ma, who was sitting on the table in sleep mode. Fionna prepared to wake the sleeping android but Marshall put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to stay seated.

He floated mere inches over the floor while he opened the back of B-Ma. Fionna watched curiously as he pulled two wires out and rubbed them together. A greenish projector screen came up in midair and started playing the movie.

And all the while B-Ma slept on. Marshall floated and fell beside Fionna on the couch, wrapping an arm around her. She glanced over at him, "What the heck did you do?" she whispered.

Marshall leaned down, "It was called hot wiring back before the Mushroom War, but it was mostly used for cars." Fionna raised an eyebrow, "Cars? What are those?" Marshall sighed, "Nothing that would interest you."

A commercial had just finished up when the screen all of a sudden went black. Words started to come in at a distance. "What did you pick?" Fionna asked curiously. Marshall showed his perfect white teeth, "The Count Strikes Back."

Just then the words disappeared replaced by a castle on a hill. Fionna and Marshall's attention were instantly stolen by the movie. They watched and made fun of how fake the vampire's looked, and made jokes at how stupid the people acted, and Marshall got a kick out of some of the myths in the movie.

"I mean, yeah we don't like garlic, but we won't instantly die if it touches us." Fionna laughed and sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. She couldn't remember a time she had laughed so much. Marshall thought like wise

Fionna scooted closer to Marshall and laid down in his lap. He looked down at her, seeing through the dim light that she was looking back. "What?" he asked quietly. Fionna just studied him through half closed eyes.

"I never realized what beautiful eyes you have." She said. Marshall smiled, "Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" She chuckled, and reaching up a hand she softly moved some of his long black locks out of his face, tucking it behind his ear.

Fionna could feel Marshall breathe in deeply. She ran her hand down his jawline and then across his chest. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them to reveal a soft glow. He started to lean down.

The movie forgotten, Fionna and Marshall embraced, kissing each other. Marshall moved Fionna so that she was sitting on him, legs on either side. He deepened the kiss, his tongue coyly meeting hers.

She was inexperienced, he knew, but she caught on quickly. She laid more on him, letting her hands run themselves through his raven hair. He eventually relaxed onto the couch, setting Fionna directly above him.

Her hands had a mind of their own, and before either knew what was happening, Fionna was unbuttoning Marshall's shirt. He groaned as her warm small hands trailed down his cold chest. They danced around on his stomach, and it all ended with his shirt and her bunny hat on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his midsection, and laid her head on his chest, her golden locks cascading around them.

Marshall slowed his breathing, gently taking each breath as if it was his last. He stared up at the ceiling above, enjoying the bliss of the comfortable silence that had formed between them.

"Marshall," Fionna mumbled, "Do you love me?" He stopped thinking, stopped breathing. He was quiet for so long that Fionna sat up and looked at his face, "Marshall, are you ok?"

He looked at her, blinking slowly a couple times. "I'm fine Fi. I'm just wondering about how I'm going to answer that." Fionna tilted her head, a small frown tugging on the ends of her mouth. "What do you mean? You have to think about loving me?"

Marshall smiled and laughed, "No, it's not that at all Fi. I don't love you." He hurried on softly before Fionna could interrupt. "It's so much more than that." He ran a hand across her cheek and cupped her face in it.

"When I'm near you, I feel alive and nervous and just plain silly. You bring out a side of me that I never knew I had." He rubbed his thumb over and over, caressing her rosy cheek. He could feel rather than see the blush on them.

She placed her hand on his. "You're what kept me sane all those years Fi. You're what made me realize that there is more to life than I had originally thought." He sat up, propping himself up on his elbow.

They were face to face now, their breath mixing together. Fionna looked into Marshall Lee's deep red eyes, reading them as the words tumbled out of his mouth. "I feel like I'm floating on a cloud when I watch you, and you do things to me that I know are supposed to only happen in fairy tales," he said barely audiable.

She waited as he struggled with the right words. "No, I don't love you Fionna, because it's more than that. I adore you. I know you, am apart of you, your protector, and your friend. You make me feel… like a King." He smiled at her, half lidded eyes watching to see what she would say or do.

When she did nothing but stare at him he leaned closer and kissed her gently. She seemed to be awakened from her trance, and tilting her head, she kissed him back. They parted lips, both of their eyes closed, only long enough for Fionna to say, "I don't love you too."

Marshall smiled and craned his head back as Fionna began kissing his neck. When she reached his bites, she slightly sucked on them, making Marshall groan. She went up and down his toned stomach and chest, kissing here and there, making him breathe harder.

"Fionna…," he said, "Be careful. I don't want us to do anything… we will regret." His voice was strained, as if he was holding himself back. Fionna shushed him, and pulled him up, so that they sat facing each other.

"I know you would never do anything to hurt me, Marshall," she said snaking her arms around his stomach, "But, I just wish…" Marshall could read the words on her lips. She wanted him so badly it hurt.

And he wanted her so badly that it burned. But they knew they would hold to their choice of being virgins until after they knew each other better. But in the meantime…

Marshall pushed Fionna down so that he was on top. Fionna looked up at him surprised, "Marshall, what are you-," He pressed his lips to hers and watched as she slowly closed her eyes. His hands, which held her wrists down, pressed into the couch cushions.

He lay on top of her, knowing that she felt him harden. He could feel her shiver as he press himself slightly on her, pressing his bulge up against her. She breathed out, a little groan escaping her lips.

"Marshall… Oh Marsh," she said airily. He knew he was doing things to her that must feel exhilarating at the moment, which was how he felt, but he knew that he couldn't take it to tier thirteen, not yet.

"I'm sorry Bunny, but this is all I can give you at the moment." He reached up an arm and smoothed out her hair away from her face. He began to kiss her, and he slowly moved down to her neck, and from there to her collar bone.

She groaned and arched her back, pushing on him even further. Marshall was already breathing hard, and he knew that if he didn't stop now, one of them was going to cum.

"Fionna, we have to stop." He whispered slightly out of breath. Fionna barely nodded, "I know." The pair slowed things down, sat up and cleared their heads before laying back down together, Fionna on Marshall.

The movie surprisingly was still playing, and the duo finished watching it. It had only been an hour when the _Fin_ popped up on the screen. Marshall looked down to find Fionna fast asleep, her hair wild and looping.

He smiled to himself, admiring how innocent and cute she looked in her sleep. Gently he slid his arms around her and floated up. He flew up the ladder into her bedroom, and lightly set her down on her animal skin bed.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight Fi." He was preparing to leave out the window, when a warm hand grabbed his. "Stay," Fionna mumbled. Marshall smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You sure Cake won't kill us if we sleep in the same bed?" he asked. Fionna moaned, and before he could do anything, she had pulled him onto the bed behind her. Marshall wrapped his arms around her, his body fitting together with hers like a puzzle piece.

He nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing her in. She smelled of strawberries and lotion. The kind that is subtle, yet there all the same. Fionna was out like a light long before Marshall even thought of sleep.

But eventually, the Vampire King felt his eyes begin to shut. But just before he fell asleep, he heard Fionna softly saying his name. "Marshall…," she mumbled, "Marshall, don't go…"

_She's dreaming about me_, he thought with a smirk.

And then he himself went to dream of her.

* * *

Marshall awoke to screaming and claws. Not the best way to start the morning, but then again, he wasn't a morning person either. He hissed and flew up as fast as he could, all the while hearing a sassy voice shout, "Git! That's right, away from my baby!"

He looked down to see a sleepy Fionna rubbing her eyes, and a very angry and flustered looking Cake. Marshall rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the eye boogers he had accumulated during his sleep.

"You know, could you ever just walk into a room with me in it and say, 'Oh hey Marshall' without trying to kill me?!" He said frowning. He looked at the damage, or what was left of it. The deep bleeding scratches were already closing up.

"You're lucky, I went easy on you this time, but just you wait, I'm gonna knock you-" Fionna patted her on the head, "Hey, stop it! What's your deal?" Cake turned to Fionna, "What's my deal? I come home to find you two, all cuddled up together, in a bed!"

She huffed and put her paws on her hips, her tail twitching. "Cake, would you stop being so paranoid. We weren't doing anything, promise. We were just sleeping," Fionna said glaring at her sister.

"Yeah," Marshall added, "What's wrong with cuddling with my girl?" Cake shot daggers at him, "Well it doesn't help when I come home, and the first thing I see is yo' shirt lying on the floor." It was then that Marshall realized he was still shirtless.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…" he said scratching his head awkwardly. Cake then turned to Fionna, "And then I come upstairs lookin' ya, and all I see in Marshall's naked back. And you ask me what my deal is?"

Fionna looked away blushing slightly, "Yeah, I can see where you might have gotten the wrong idea." Cake threw up her paws, "Ya think?! Besides, I don't want you two ever doing that again. You ain't got no excuse for being that close to her. Ever. Got it, Marshall?"

She glared at him, tapping her foot. He sighed, eventually giving in, and he and Fionna both said, "Yes Cake," in a monotone voice. Cake nodded looking satisfied. "Now you two wash up, cause breakfast will be ready in a few. Marshall, don't you even try to sneak out, cause you're eatin' with us."

She turned and marched down the stairs, her tail fluffed and swishing. Marshall looked at Fionna and they both burst out laughing. He floated down from his safe spot near the ceiling, and sat on the bed beside her.

"Wolf. How do you live with her? She's so… uptight." He asked raising an eyebrow. Fionna chuckled, "She is not. She's only gets this way around you." Marshall Lee cast a glance back at the ladder, "Go figure."

Fionna laughed and stood up, stretching. "Imma take a shower. Try not to get into any trouble please? And get out of my room!" Marshall wiggled his eyebrows, "Awww, do I have to?" Fionna turned to look at him over her shoulder as she grabbed the door handle to the bathroom.

"Like I would let you see me naked. Riggghhhtt. Get out." She walked inside and shut the door behind her. Marshall heard a click as a lock was activated. _Well that ruins those plans,_ he thought as he headed to the ladder.

He stuck his head through the opening, observing Cake as she started to grab items from the cabinets and drawers. He flew down and made his way to the couch. He floated right above the couch cushion while tapping B-Ma on the head.

She turned on, and her digital face appeared smiling at him. "Oh, good morning Marshall Lee. What are you doing here?" Marshall shrugged, "Nothing much, just visiting. You got any new games?"

B-Ma nodded, and a picture of a motorcycle appeared with the words 'Dirt Bikin' across the top. Marshall picked up the controller and plugged it in. To make a long story short, he got his butt kicked.

After a few minutes of trying for a third time to beat the game, Marshall put down the controller. "This game sucks. It's impossible to beat." B-Ma's face came up on the screen, "Really? Cause Fionna has beat it a hundred times."

Marshall sat forward, "What?! No she didn't!" B-Ma nodded, "Yes she did, look." A list appeared showing the high scores… and all of them were Fionna's. Marshall growled, and picked up the controller once again, "I'll get you dingus, if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Fionna came out of her room, fresh as a daisy, just in time to watch as Marshall crashed his motorcycle. "DINGUS!" he yelled frowning. Fionna laughed and he turned his head in her direction. "Fionna, you're out. Great."

She nodded raising an eyebrow, looking from him to B-Ma. "Dirt Bikin'?" she asked. "Dirt Bikin'…" he said with obvious distaste. She laughed and shook her head, "B-Ma messes with it all the time. It's kinda like cheating for her."

Marshall threw up his hands, "I knew it!" he proclaimed. Both could hear B-Ma giggling, and she stood and ran away before Marshall could do anything. He shook his head and looked back at Fionna.

"You look clean," he said. Fionna nodded, and unconsciously started playing with her hair. Marshall smiled. "What?" she asked. "You look freakin' adorable when you do that Fi," he said looking at her softly.

She blushed, but just a little, and stopped twirling the large strand of hair around her finger. She was smiling slightly, and her eyes darted away from his. He laughed, "You're the queen of all blushing, you know that, right?"

Fionna put her hands on her hips, "I don't blush that much." Marshall was surprised when Cake and him both said, "Yes you do," at the same time. Fionna turned her eyes to Cake's back at the stove. "No one asked you," she said defensively.

The cat just chuckled and kept frying whatever she was frying. Fionna sniffed the air, "Cake, what're you making?" She looked over to the counter, seeing flour, strawberries, and… red food coloring?

Cake turned around, flipping a blood red pancake in the air, "Strawberry pancakes," she said triumphantly. Marshall's jaw dropped as he watched the pancake fall through the air, a slight dribble of drool sliding out the corner of his mouth.

"Woah, mathematical!" Fionna exclaimed running over to investigate. Even Marshall, who was still mesmerized by the strawberry pancakes red color, floated over to have a look himself. Cake flipped it several times, smiling.

"I figured Marshall would need something to eat as well, and blueberry pancakes wouldn't work. So, I invented strawberry pancakes." She sent the cake flying, and it landed on a plate at the table.

"Sorry I haven't made a lot of em' yet. Took me a while to get the strawberry, pancake mix, ratio right. Marshall, try that one and tell me what you think." Marshall smiled, "Don't mind if I do," he said racing over to it.

He grabbed the still hot cake in his hands and bit into it. The color instantly started to drain, and what was left was a grey, void circle. He pulled back and wiped his mouth, looking over at the two girls waiting for his response.

"It… is… Globing delicious! You have to give me the recipe for this Cake. It's freaking awesome!" Fionna walked over, "Let me try." Marshall handed her the grey pancake and watched as she took a bite.

Her eyes lit up and she let out a long drawn out "Mmmmmmmmmmmm." She turned to Cake, "You, cook, more, now!" Cake put up her hands, "Ok, ok, keep your shirt on! Except you Marshall," she said squinting her eyes at him.

He sighed and waved her off, "Whatever furball." She crossed her arms and turned back to the stove, her paws already breaking into pairs as she mixed, poured, and stirred various things. "Pancakes should be done in a few."

"Ai't," Fionna said. Marshall glanced over at her, "Yeah, just call us when you're done." He flew over to a surprised Fionna and picked her up bridal style. Cake looked back at them, her eyebrows coming together to make one long unibrow. "And where are you two goin'?"

Marshall shrugged, "Just up to Fi's bedroom." He turned and started floating away. "You watch it Marshall Lee. Mama's got claws," Cakes ominous warning came after him. He floated over the living room and up the ladder, laying Fionna on the bed while he floated above her.

She looked up at him, "Why?" she asked referring to coming to her room. He shrugged, "Wanted to get away from cat scratch for a few. Be alone with you. Just that sort of thing." Fionna smiled, and before Marshall knew what was happening, she had sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She pulled him down so that he fell on top of her, "Well then get down here and spend some time with me," she said. He laughed and rolled onto his side, grabbing Fionna's hand in his. "Sure thing Bunny. You asked for it."

He moved closer, and wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her. Fionna returned the kiss, and the two lay in the bed, enjoying each other's company. Fionna breathed him in over and over. Vanilla and death.

Amazing. He was amazing, how he acted was amazing, how he looked, how he smelled… amazing. Fionna softly kissed and pulled at his lower lip. He smiled, his eyes shut, and he tightened his grip. She nuzzled into his chest, trying to get as close to him as possible.

"Marshall," she said. "Hmm?" he opened his eyes, looking down at her. "Will you sing? For me," she asked. He smiled, "Course I will, but only for you." Fionna shut her eyes, and laid her head up against his chest again.

He started to hum, deep and soft. Fionna melted on the inside. She loved Marshall's voice. It was smooth and had a hard, but soft, touch to it. She liked how it went up and down in his songs, and how it harmonized with his bass.

The melody was slow and soft, hitching up while falling down at the same time.

"Are you coming

To the willow tree?

Let the moonlight guide you

On a straight path to me.

Wear a dress made up of stars

And fiery thread

With a crown of shining jewels

Atop your lovely head.

I'll hold you tight

Till mornings light

For we only have

This star filled night

Kiss me now

I'll show you how

To love.

I'll be waiting,

for you at the tree

With an axe bass in hand,

Singing stories for thee

Of love and light and happiness

Of you and of me

When you come and meet me

At the willow tree.

I'll hold you tight

Till mornings light

For we only have

This star filled night

Kiss me now

I'll show you how

To love.

And when we part

My dear human

The moon will weep for us

The stars will fall

The sun not rise

And we'll be found the cause

But don't you fear my dear human

For I the stealthy King

Will find you once alone again

In my sweet humming dreams.

I'll hold you tight

Till mornings light

For we only have

This star filled night

Kiss me now

I'll show you how

To love."

Marshall finished and looked down at Fionna. She breathed in and sighed, "That was beautiful Marshall. Just perfect… like you." The two looked deeply into each other's eyes, and leaning forward, they were just a breaths apart.

But before Fionna could kiss her King, Cake yelled from down stairs, "Breakfast!" Marshall watched as Fionna withdrew, the moment being ruined by her sisters call. She looked upset, so Marshall pulled her chin towards him.

She looked at him, his black and red flecked eyes reassuring her. "Don't worry Fi. We'll have another chance." Fionna nodded, and with that the two went down stairs to eat their blood red breakfast.

**Told you I'd post the rest of the chapter today **** lol. I looovvvveeedd writing this chapter, and I was like fangurl screaming (*SQQQUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*) with every sentence I wrote. Hope you liked it as much as me ;)**

**I am soooooooo sry it is taking so long to update, but school is hitting me hard this year. And next week I get to start my college classes…. just great -_- The song Marshall sang is called, "How to Love", by me! Tell me what you thought of it please.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, and please, if you are reading this, review :-)**** Tell me what you thought of this chapter, cause' I need to know if I'm going in the right direction… I think I am… well, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Thanks to that one person who gave me inspiration on how to continue my story (Wish I knew who they were so I could thank them in person (That's right 'Anonymous' I'm talkin' bout you)) and hope you enjoyed this chapter XD**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

Cheyenne Prybylinski

Fan Fiction: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake 10

**Ok, this is how it's going to work for the rest of the school year probably. I will update every weekend, but I don't know which day. Could be Sunday, could be Friday, IDK, but you can count on me updating every weekend. So, this chapter… is the one to start it all. This is the turning point, and after these next few chapter's, some of you will probably want to kill me. I'm not gonna lie, I would kill me too, but this story is more than just one of love **** Read on… if you dare…**

Chapter 13

His eye's followed the Vampire King and the Human as they stood up from the bed and flashed past the window. He watched carefully, not breathing, as they reappeared through the window in the lower level of the Tree Fort.

He zoomed in on their hands held in each other grasp. He laughed, a menacing dark sound. "Perfect," he purred, "The time is near. The time for battle, for killing. The time of peace is over. The rein of a new king is to start soon."

He squint his eyes as the vampire known as Marshall Lee, taking in how he looked, how he walked, even his thoughts. A wave of love for the human girl swept through his and he had to pull away. But he had seen enough to know that the vampire boy was now a prisoner of the human Fionna.

He turned after watching the worms eat their meal, walking silently down the same forest path he had walked to get there. The only difference was that the life along it had withered and died. The tree's had lost their green and their leaves. Some were even already rotting as he walked past.

The grass that had lived thriving on the edges of the path looked as if they had been burned. Even the animals hadn't stood a chance, for he let nothing escape that knew of his presence. He kicked the dead body of a rabbit out of his way.

Before he disappeared completely though, he touched a rotting tree. It instantly shrieked, as its soul was boiled and destroyed. The tree's now hollow body beheld the Mark.

"Tomorrow, their world will fall apart. And I will claim the Nightosphere as my own." He clenched his boney hand, "And then, I will destroy Aaa." Into the shadows the stranger disappeared, the only animal that had seen the wretched thing dead.

* * *

Prince Gumball took a deep breath, and let the fresh wind blow slightly around him. The day had been young, the sun had been shinning, and the pearl pigmy skulls weren't going to find themselves.

He had spent the last few hours searching, and had found about a half dozen. It was enough so that he could wander for a while before having to go back to the castle. Lord Monochromicorn stood a few feet away, packing away the pink hued skulls.

Gumball closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet of the small field of flowers he was in. The fragrance was lovely this time of year. But, just when he got into his meditation trance, a small sound caught his attention. It was a hum. Or, rather, just a vibration. Gumball shrugged it off, and clearing his mind once again, he tried to concentrate on the fields various sounds, feels, and smells.

But as time passed, the humming turned to pounding, and the pounding turned to roaring, and then, just as suddenly as it had started it stopped. Gumball relaxed slightly, only to cry out in shock when everything turned cold and a very evil looking Lich appeared in his mind.

Gumball tried to open his eyes, but could not. The image started to move in his mind's eye, first staring at him, and then looking off into the distance. Gumball, through the spells the Lich was constantly chanting, heard a name. "Fionna."

He instantly snapped to attention, and as if he had tunnel vision, Fionna and Cake's house popped up. Then, in a blur of colors and sounds, Gumball watched helplessly as the Lich brandished his hand on a tree. He saw burned grass and dead animals.

He screamed and shivered as the Lich reached out and grasped his wrist. He came within an inch of his face, his foul breath coming off as puffs of smoke. "In three days I will end this world," the Lich said, his eye holes staring blankly at the Prince, "You have three days to live before I kill you and all of Aaa. Three days."

His words echoed of the walls of Gumballs mind, reverting them, mixing them until all he heard was, "three days to die." Gumball grunted, pulling at the Lich's grasp, "What do you mean three days?! Where's Fionna! What are you planning on doing?!"

The Lich but lifted a finger and the world went silent. He slowly raised the hand to his mouth, and with a chilling rasping voice he said, "Shhhhhhhhh…"

Everything seemed to implode in on itself and Gumball found his being swirled down a black hole on its way to nowhere. Prince Gumball awoke to hear his own self yelling, screaming no. Lord Monochromicorn, who stood above him, reared up, startled by the Princes outburst.

Gumball sat up, flowers waving in the wind around him, as he gasped for air he did not need. A thin film of sweat covered him, and he could not for the life of him stop his shivering. Lord Mono. pawed at the ground.

"Gumball… your arms," was its translation. Gumball looked down to see that the fresh bandages were now stained with pink blood. _I must have reopened my wounds from all my flailing around, _he thought. But that wasn't what had caught his attention.

Around his right wrist was a ring of burned flesh. His bubble-gummy meat was charred and still boiling from his encounter. It was then that Gumball realized with growing horror that the vision he had just had had been one of great importance and great danger. It had been real. Very real.

"Lord, I need you to take me somewhere." Gumball said still staring at his wound. "But we need to get help for our arms Gumball!" he stomped and scratched. "You'll end up losing too much blood, or worse, you'll-"

"I know all about the risks, LM! I just need you to take me to a place very important. Now." Gumball finally tore his eyes away from his arm to the eyes of his companion. The black monochromicorn stepped away, but then walked up to Gumball and lowered his head.

"This had better have a good reason," he signed. Gumball frowned, and standing up, he climbed onto Lords back. "By all means, if we find what I think we'll find, it will be in no way good."

* * *

Gumball barely kept himself from falling off of Lord Monochromicorn when the two came to a halting stop. LM looked back at him, squinting his eyes. Gumball shook his head, trying to rid himself of the dizzying feeling he was experiencing.

"I'm fine Lord. Don't worry, it'll only take a second." He glanced over to his left, Fionna and Cakes Tree House just barely visible. He looked to his right. Green was what met his searching eyes. A forest.

And then with a chill he recognized the dull brown of a dirt path. _This is the place where my vision was. Where is the tree? Must find the tree. _Gumball gently slid off Lord Monochromicorn's back and advanced to the path.

He glanced up and down, the dirt not taking on the look of anything suspicious. He looked left, where the path lead and ended into the grasslands. Nothing. He looked right, and gasped.

Burned grass, black, melting tree's, and the dead bodies of animals littered the forest floor. Gumball took a deep breath, glancing around for any sign of the Lich. There was nothing, not even the small scuttling feet of animals.

LM came up behind the Prince and took a look for himself. His eyes grew to the size of frisbees as he examined the extent of the damage. He scratched his foot in the dirt, and Gumball looked down to see a large question mark with several exclamation marks making a tail behind it.

Gumball looked back up at the horror. "I'll let you know in a minute," he said as he walked forward. Lord reached out and grabbed his shirt in his teeth, trying to pull Gumball back. The Prince pulled his sleeve out of the monochromicorn's mouth, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just wait here. I'll be back in a moment."

He left his friend watching his every move down the path. Gumball swept his head side to side, and with every turn, he found more destruction. And then, he saw it. He stopped dead in his tracks, his hands clenching into fists.

On a tree no more than two yards away was the Mark. A circle with a twisted looking S going through the middle like lightning. On either half of the circle where words of an ancient dialect, swirling and crossing in some places.

Gumball had only read about the Mark in dark magic books from before the creation of Aaa. In one particular book, it had told the history of the mark, and what it read. The very book he had in his library.

Gumball all of a sudden was hit with a wave of nausea. He leaned over, putting his hands on his knee's to keep himself steady as the world swirled around him.

_Lost too much blood, can't stay conscious any longer…_ he thought frantically. He turned, intending to walk back to LM, to tell him everything, but the ground titled, and he fell, his face being the first to make contact with the hard packed earth.

"Lord… get Fionna and Marshall… tell them…" he struggled with the words, feeling his eyes swell shut with tiredness and blood loss. The last thing he saw was his friend's worried face hanging over his.

* * *

Fionna whirled around, wooden sword cutting through the air, missing its intended target by an inch. A shadow fell across her as Marshall Lee flew above her, his sunhat slightly askew on his head. "Come on Fionna. You could at least try harder."

Fionna growled and swung around again, missing the quick vampire by a millimeter. "Fifi, honey, this is battle _practice_ and you're sucking. Give me your grrrrrr face!" He showed his teeth and flashed her his demon eyes.

"Grrrrrrr!" She growled loudly as she brought her practice sword up and caught a surprised Marshall in the jaw. She stepped forward, in a better fighting stance, and brought the handle of it down on his head. He hissed and fell to the ground, rubbing the lump that had appeared on his scalp.

She laughed, swinging the sword easily up to balance on her shoulder, "Who sucks now Vampire King?" Marshall pursed his lips, "You." Fionna blew her hair out of her eyes, "Whatever dude," she reached down to help him up, "I totally got yoooouuuuuuu!"

Marshall grasped her hand in his and pulled down forcefully. She landed on top of him, her bunny hat becoming jostled, spilling her long golden hair around the two. She was sitting on her knee's, hands on either side of him. Marshall raised an eyebrow at her, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, you totally got me Fi. Happy?" he asked. Fionna, who had blushed darker than any apple Marshall had ever seen, smiled, "No." She leaned down from her crawl position and kissed Marshall, who grabbed her and pulled her closer.

They pulled apart, "But I am now." Marshall smiled and tilted his head, lazily twilling stray strands of sunshine around his fingers. Fionna puller her hair from him and tucked it all back underneath her hat.

Marshall pulled the sunhat protectively over his face as the sun once again fell down on him. He hissed when he felt a slight burning sensation on his arm. Looking down, he saw that his gloves had slipped down some, exposing a tiny spot on his arm.

He pulled it up, rubbing the tiny pink spot that had developed. Fionna stared at it, "When I'm turned into a vampire, will the sun hurt me too?" Marshall looked up surprised and a little upset looking. "Since when were you ever going to be a vampire?!" he practically shouted.

Fionna took a step back, alarm spreading across her face, "I mean, I just thought that, you know, if we're going to be together, then you should turn me…" Marshall glared at her, "Fionna, I'm not turning you into something that terrible. Being a vampire… it's not fun."

He shook his head, "No." Fionna wrapped her arms around herself, "But, I thought you wanted to be with me forever…" Marshall helplessly watched as Fionna's eyes began to water. He face palmed himself, rushing over to her.

"Fi, don't cry, please. I didn't mean to shout, I just don't want to-,"

"Don't want to what?" she said angrily, "You said you loved me, you said you'd do anything for me. But what happens when years pass and I get older? Older than you even? What will happen to us then Marshall?"

Marshall wrapped his arms around her, "Baby, I don't want to think that far ahead. I'm more concerned about the here and the now. What we are now. What you're talking about is the future. But we live in the present."

He squeezed her tighter, feeling her start to shake. "Fionna, I love you. But what you're asking me to do… is to kill you." Fionna then pushed away, running to the Tree House door. "Fionna, wait! Stop, just let's talk!" Marshall flew after her.

She slammed the door before he could stop her, and she stood with her back to the door. "Fionna, open the door! FI!" he pounded on the door, looking in through the small window in the top.

"Go home Marshall! I don't wanna talk anymore, just, go home!" she sobbed, sliding down the door to sit on the floor of the treasure room.

"Fionna, please open the do-"

"Go HOME!" she said, tears blurring her vision.

"Not until we talk. Please, don't do this, just open the door, tell me what's wrong."

Fionna covered her face with her hands. Didn't he get it? He had just denounced her, had just made her feel like he didn't love her. He had refused to turn her, and she didn't even want it now.

She had always hoped that in the future, she would become a vampire so that she and Marshall could be together forever, through all eternity. She was going to suggest being turned on her eighteenth birthday, even though it seemed like a lifetime away, but now those dreams were crushed.

Why didn't he want her to be a vampire? Yeah, it would be scary and hard to learn the ropes, but she'd lean to stay out of the sunlight, and she'd learn to like the color red. She'd enjoy flying alongside him, and she wouldn't even mind scaring people.

She would finally be able to go to the Nightosphere, and hold her own. And best of all, she would be with him. There wasn't anything she'd taken under consideration that she knew would keep her from enjoying being a vamp.

But obviously Marshall had other plans. Did he really love her? Or was she just another girl to him, one that would eventually fade and not look as good, which he could dump easily. Fionna tried pushing these unbearable thoughts out of her head, but her insecurity kept them chained to the wall of her mind.

Fionna looked up to see a wide eyed Cake looking down at her, "Baby, what's wrong? Where's Marshall? Are you crying!" She started to climb down the ladder. "No, just, leave me alone," Fionna said not wanting Cake to see her so upset.

Cake stopped, looking sadly at the girl, "Honey, if you need to talk…" Fionna nodded her head, knowing that her sister would always be there for her. Cake cast one last look at Fionna before once again disappearing through the small doorway.

Fionna sighed. _Why am I being so paranoid about this? Of course Marshall loves me, and I love him._

_But, what if he just loves you for now? _A voice questioned.

_No, he'll love me forever._

_Yeah, so, when does forever start, cause' at this point, you'll be together until you die. Do you really want to be a burden on Marshall? I mean, he's stuck at 18, but you, you can live to be 80 or something. How many 18 year olds do you see with 80 year old grandmas, huh?_

Fionna lowered her head, feeling worse than before. She looked behind her at the door. Standing, she looked outside through the window. At first she didn't see anyone, and was afraid that Marshall really had gone home, but looking to the side she saw that he was sitting on the ground, his arms crossed and a sad look on his face.

He immediately looked to Fionna when she opened the door and came out of the house. "Fi," he said jumping up. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry I upset you, but you have to understand, I-"

Fionna walked forward and hugged him strongly, cutting off his sentence. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and breathed in his familiar and comforting scent. She never wanted him to leave, had just been angry at the time. She never wanted to fight with him again, and although she knew she probably shouldn't, she needed to get the whole thing off her chest.

"Marshall, do you love me?" she asked staring into his eyes, wanting an honest answer. Marshall's gaze softened, and he took Fionna's hand in his, holding it close to his chest, "Are you that insecure Fi? How many times do I have to tell you, yes, I love you with all my soul."

Fionna looked down at the ground, "But what about when I get all old and stuff… if you don't turn me, I'll just get older and older until, one day, I'll…" Marshall closed his eyes and shook his head, "Don't you dare finish that sentence. I don't want to even think about that."

"Then promise," Fionna said looking up at him with blue eyes, "Promise you'll turn me when I'm eighteen, so we can be together," she stepped closer, laying her head on his chest, "forever."

Marshall rubbed Fionna's back, and took a deep breath. "Fi, I can't promise you, not now anyways. Just let me think about it, just let me think…" He tipped his head down, his eyes being covered by his long black hair.

Fionna uncovered them, tucking his hair behind his ear. He looked sadly at her, something stirring in his eyes. He tried to smile, to cheer Fionna up, but failed to even lift the corners of his mouth. Fionna laid a hand on his cheek, concerned that she might have pushed him to his end.

"Marshall, what is so terrible about being turned into a vampire? Tell me why you freaked and refused." Marshall let out a puff of air, and reaching up a hand he gently caressed Fionna's cheek with the back of it.

"I've watched so many people I loved die. Some of them relatives, but most very close friends. I don't want to lose you. If I do, then I might as well dig my grave right now. It would break my heart, and I've had it broken too many times to withstand another heavy blow."

"Marshall," Fionna whispered, weeping for the boy she had grown so close to. She really hadn't thought about what it felt like to have the people you love die, while you continued alone in life.

Marshall took a breath, "If you become a vampire, then everyone you love will only last but so long. Cake won't live forever. Neither will Gumball, and the other Princes in the land of Aaa with eventually die."

"I hate seeing you in pain, and I feel like if I turn you, I'll be causing you even more pain by making you endure those heart wrenching goodbyes to your friends and family." He searched Fionna's face, his own looking tormented.

"On top of that, turning someone is extremely dangerous. Something could go terribly wrong, you could die." He shivered his eyes growing big, "And I would have only myself to blame. Fionna, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I had killed you, that I had hurt you."

He closed his eyes, and a single tear ran out of the corner of his eye. Fionna shook her head, her own eyes feeling misty again. Marshall never cried. Never ever cried, never. She reached up and wiped the thing away, warming his skin with her soft small hand, "Please don't cry, Marsh, don't cry."

He opened his eyes and looked at the distraught adventuress. That had been the only tear he had shed, but Fionna saw that on the inside he was sobbing from the thought of losing her.

"If I turn you, there's a chance that I could lose you." Fionna looked at him, the afternoon sun blocked out by Marshall's figure. "And if you don't, you _will_ lose me. If not now, then in time."

Marshall leaned down and kissed Fionna, putting as much of his feelings for her as he could into it. Fionna felt the love, knew that he loved her. She knew that one way or another, they would be together forever, for love this strong could never be broken.

If only the two lovers had known that they didn't have that much time left. If only they had known what the next day held, they would have lived life to the fullest, would have held each other in their arms and loved each other until they had no more love to give.

But life is funny that way. You don't see it coming until reality hits you, like a ton a bricks. And then, your world is torn apart.

**Yep, that there my friends is foreshadowing, and not very good future readings at that. Everything is about to explode. Even though I might say it isn't true, I will be enjoying myself with the next part of An Unexpected Romance, and to put things bluntly, everything is about to go to hell in a hand basket :)**

**Ok, I wanted to approach the turning idea, and explain, through the characters, what I think it would be like. Sorry if you didn't like it cause it was too dramatic, but how do you think he would react?! "Oh, wow, you want me to bite your neck and turn you into a vampire without even thinking about it? Ai't…" NO! I think he wouldn't want that to happen to Fionna like it had with him.**

**Please review this chapter, tell me how awesome/how sucky this was (it's yo opinion), and also, PHEOBE! You are da bomba! That chick is awesome, and any other Fiolee-er that has reviewed my story, you rock ^.^ Just wanna say that you guys are da best, and live long and prosper! Hahaha! Be on da look out for chapter 14 :)**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sorry it's so short you guys. Also, sorry for such a long wait. I'm not going to tell you it was school again. The truth of the matter is that I just got lazy ^.^ Ok, I'm going to try and write the next few chapters uddle duddle fast, kay? Read on…**

Chapter 14

Gumball woke up, the memories of his vision pressing in on him like hot coals. He shot up, a yell unspoken on his lips. He looked wildly around the room, breathing as if he had just run a hundred miles.

He did not notice the soft pink wall color, the beeping of medical equipment, or the concerned faces of those around him, until he felt a small gentle hand push him to lie back down in the white starched sheets of his bed.

"Careful Sir, you'll rip out the I.V's," Peppermint Maid said matter of factly. Gumball looked over to the maid, his head making contact with his pillow again. _Great, _he thought to himself, _more I.V's._

He ran a quick glance over the room, noting Nurse Poundcake and Doctor Ice Cream watching him closely. He saw that he was in a small room, one which contained nothing but him, the I.V drip, and the three other personages.

There was a small window in the corner that out looked the kingdom. It was half shut, letting in a cooling breeze. White curtains sat on either side of it, and they fluttered when a wisp of air came through.

Prince Gumball looked down at his arms. They felt weird, lethargic, and because of his sudden movement, now hurt a terrible sum. He winced as he wiggled his fingers, relieved that he could at least do that.

The Doctor stepped forward, a chart and pen in his hands, "You gave us quite a scare Prince Gumball. We had to give you more blood and more stiches at that. We had warned you what would happen if you strained your arms too much."

Gumball nodded, his throat dry. He wasn't paying the slightest attention to what Doctor Ice Cream was saying, his own thoughts capturing his full attention. _Fionna, I have to tell Fionna. Have to warn he, and Marshall. Where's Mono? He should have gone and got them by now! But wait, how long has it been?_

Gumball cut into what the Doctor was saying, vaguely hearing something about cleaning his wounds, "Peppermint Maid, where is Lord Monochromicorn?"

She hummed in thought, "I do believe he just left the kingdom Sire. He said something about getting Fionna and Marshall Lee, as you had ordered, after finding that you were stable." Gumball breathed out a short lived breath of relief. _At least that will be taken care of._

"Doctor," he said looking at the slightly reproachful ice cream cone, "How long have I been unconscious?" The Doctor rifled through some of the pages on his clip board, "About five hours. Lord Monochromicorn flew as fast as he could to get you here. It is fortunate that he was there when you passed out, or we would have been without a ruler for a second time."

Nodding, the Prince looked to Nurse Poundcake, who had remained silent the entire time. "Nurse, I would like some water please. I find that I am parched." The Nurse nodded, walking out of the cramped room.

The Doctor soon followed, saying that he had other patients to attend to, and Peppermint Maid left telling Gumball that he needed his sleep. But He found neither sleep nor peace, for the memories of his vision haunted him.

"_You have three days to live before I kill you and all of Aaa. Three days."_

"Hurry Lord," Gumball whispered, the cold air wafting in through the window only serving to send a shiver up his spine.

* * *

Fionna was just about to shove the twelve layer sandwich her and Cake had made down her throat, when there was an urgent banging at their door. Fionna scowled, having been interrupted with her meal time rituals, and wondered who could be here at this hour.

She set the sandwich down on the plate in front of her, telling Cake that she would be back. She slid down the ladder, the person banging louder this time. "I'm coming!" Fionna shouted. She flung the door open, only to be grabbed and pulled out of the treasury. "What the nuts!" she yelled, struggling to see the thing that was gripping her shirt with such ferocity.

She was surprised to find Lord Monochromicorn, his teeth holding fast to her blue shirt, tugging her across the grass lawn of the Tree House. "Lord?!" she cried with disbelief, "What are you doing? Cake, help!"

The cat came to the doorway, a snarl on her face, "Whas goin' on out here?!" She said forcefully, but her eyes widened at the scene unfolding in front of her. "Lord? What are you doing to Fionna!"

The black horse didn't answer, but continued to pull at Fionna, whipping his head back. Cake ran over, stretching out and grabbing Fionna with an iron grip. She pulled hard, and Fionna came free with a rip.

Lord fell back a little, the half of Fionna's torn sleeve in his teeth. He spit it out, and started pawing as fast as he could. Cake looked overwhelmed, "Hold up Honey, slow down! What's all this talk about Gumball?"

Fionna snapped her head up, "Is he ok?" she asked. Lord began stomping, and scratching up a storm. He finished and looked at Cake expectantly. She raised an eyebrow, looking over at a clueless Fionna.

"From what I understand, he needs you to come with him immediately. Whatever for, I'm just as lost as you." She shrugged her shoulders to emphasis. Fionna had only a moment to prepare herself, for Lord had slipped underneath her, stomping.

From her perch on his back, Fionna saw Cakes arms cross as she glared at Lord Mono. "What do you mean I can't go with you? Why not?" More stomping. "'Because' is not an answer Mono," she said.

Fionna twined her hands in his grey hair as she felt his muscles underneath her bunch, ready to spring into the air. She felt her head snatch as he launched, leaving Cake on the ground mid-sentence.

She looked back at her flustered and hurt sister. "She is going to be so mad at you," Fionna said above the whistling of the wind. Lord's only answer was a snort. Fionna expected him to start heading straight for the Candy Kingdom, but he instead turned in the direction of the swamps.

"Where are we going?" Fionna finally asked, curiosity pushing her forward. His silence gave her her answer. _You'll know when we get there._ Fionna didn't ask again. She was shaking, from cold and anticipation. What was it that was so important that LM was prepared to drag her to their destination?

What was it that Gumball needed? Was he hurt again? Did he have an important mission for her? She looked to the west watching as the sun sank low in the sky. Marshall had gone home a while ago, after he and her had spent some time together.

The fight they had had earlier that day remained vivid in her mind, and she replayed their words in her head. He had apologized, had explained his desire to keep her human, and had asked that more time be given to him on the matter.

Fionna had not meant to get so involved in the situation as she had. She had just asked a simple question, one she thought of little importance. But it was now clear to her that the decision, although completely hers, was one that would make or break them.

She had thought over and over about the risks, and the benefits. But she could not conclude exactly what she wanted to do. And so, she had put it into Marshall's hands. His decision would be hers also, no matter what. And if he chose not to turn her, then so be it. They would find a different way to be together.

Fionna notice that they were flying over water now. At first, she felt her stomach turn into a knot, fearing the blue expanse to be the ocean, but it was just a small lake. She breathed a sigh of relief, and then noticed that she recognized the lake.

She saw other land marks that were familiar to her, and before she could piece it all together, they were nearing the cave where Marshall Lee lived. Fionna was confused and she leaned closer to Lords ear before saying, "Are we getting Marshall too?"

He nodded, his grey hair shaking wildly everywhere. Fionna held on tightly as he descended, coming into the cave at break neck speed. "Marshall!" Fionna yelled, hoping he was awake.

Lord Monochromicorn came to a complete stop right before smashing into the door of the small house that belonged to the Vampire King, surprising the young adventurer. She wasn't prepared for such a sudden sojourn, and she flipped head over heels off of LM.

She prepared herself for the feeling of her back hitting the wooden steps or the hard door, but instead came face to face with Marshall Lee. The two only had seconds before Fionna smashed into him, the duo falling back into his house.

Fionna peeked open an eye she had closed when she had hit Marshall, and looked up. He had her cradled in his arms, a surprised bewildered expression on his face. "Good Glob Fionna, what the chizz was that?!"

Fionna laughed, her arms around his neck, "Good catch." Marshall raised an eyebrow, looking out of the open door to see LM looking in on the two. He was stomping on the wood of the porch, an agitated expression on his dark face.

Marshall looked at Fionna, his eyebrow still raised. He stood up, putting Fionna back on her feet. "What's going on?" he asked. She grabbed his hand pulled him towards the doorway, an apologetic smile pointed at him.

"I don't exactly know, but LM says that Gumball needs to see us, right now. Come on, we need to hurry!" She had him through the doorway, and was motioning to Lord. Marshall tilted his head, "And what does he need us for exactly?"

Honestly, Marshall didn't feel like seeing the Prince again. He had just left the Candy Kingdom yesterday, and he was already going back. It was too much sweetness for him to digest, with the kingdoms rainbow colors and sugary everything.

Fionna let out a moan, "I just told you, I don't know, just get on the horse please? Obviously it's important enough to send a half crazed monochromicorn to kidnap me." She shot an annoyed glace at LM, who in return lowered his head apologetically.

This was news to Marshall. LM tried to kidnap Fionna? It was then that Marshall noticed her torn sleeve. _Gummy sure must need something ASAP._ At first Marshall was contemplating telling Fionna to go by herself, that he didn't want to see Gumwad, but then he thought about it. Marshall Lee shrugged, curiosity over coming him. Floating up he sat down on the back of Lord, helping Fionna slide in front of him.

"To the Candy Kingdom!" Fionna shouted, and LM reared back, soaring out of the cave and over the trees of the small forest in from of it. The sun had already gone down and Marshall breathed in the cool fresh night air.

It was nice to be out and about without having to lug an umbrella or hat around with him everywhere. He looked in front of him, at Fionna's arched back. Her bangs were blowing out behind her, as were her bunny ears.

Slowly, Marshall crept his hand around her waist, pulling her closer. She glanced back at him, smiling. At least he was there with her. Whatever Gumball needed to tell the couple, they would hear together.

They flew to the Kingdom as fast as the black horse could go, the icy night wind chilling all of them.

* * *

Gumball was startled awake by a small tap at the door. Light spilled into his small room from the hallway, and then to make it worse, the lights were turned on. He rubbed his eyes, squinting to see a blurred Peppermint Maid.

But she wasn't alone. He could make out blue and red smudges. Marshall and Fionna soon came into focus. Before he knew what was happening, he felt warm arms around his neck. A sweet fragrance washed over him, belonging to none other than Fionna.

"What have you done to yourself this time Gumball?" she asked in a hushed voice. The Prince only laughed, despite the loathing in his heart for having to breaking the news to them. "There's nothing wrong with me Fionna. Promise."

Fionna sat back on her heels, looking down on him with doubtful eyes. She motioned to his bed and the I.V's. He shrugged, "Just a slight problem with my arms," he reassured her, "nothing to get excited about."

Marshall floated up, peering down at Gumball. "So, Gummy, mind telling me why you sent your half crazed monochromicorn to half drag me and Fionna all the way here… for the second day in a row?"

He folded his arms, looking slightly annoyed. Gumball guessed he didn't want to be there at the time. He would ask why later, for at Marshall's probing stare, Gumball lowered his eyes and stared Fionna point blank in the face.

"I have terrible news. Horrible, terrible news." The Prince didn't raise his voice, but rather kept it quiet, so that the others had to lean in to hear. Fionna's eyes widened, fear slipping into them like black ink into water.

"What about?" she asked, a small tremor in her voice. Marshall seemed unaffected by the dark look Gumball was casting around him, but all the same he raised an eyebrow in an impatient questioning way.

Prince Gumball wanted to shout it out, to let them all know that they were doomed. To shake them and say, "We're all going to die!" and then run out of his small room screaming it. But instead he took a small breath, and whispered in a calm, collective, and almost pleading way.

"The Lich is back."

**Again, sry it's so short. I just wanted to leave it there at the cliff hanger ^.^ I know I am trying yall's patience (Yes, I am from the south, so I say yall) but please don't stop reading! I love hearing from you guys, and love hearing what you think of my story. Chapter 15 is coming soon, promise. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Cheyenne is out, PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally finished! Gosh, took a while, but I wrote chap 15! Don't expect such a fast update for chap 16, I'm still working out the kinks for it. Thank you guys for almost 7,000 views! I'm glad people are a least looking at my story ^.^ Hope you like. Read on…**

Chapter 15

Marshall Lee fell from his floating just over head, and crashed onto the floor. He pulled himself up on shaking arms, "The Lich?!" He said fiercely. Gumball nodded solemnly, his eyes showing the fear he felt.

Marshall looked to Fionna. She had her blue eyes wide, and her hands were shaking slightly. "But… we killed the Lich, remember? When we went to that time box and junk, Cake told me so!"

Even Peppermint Maid, usually so calm, was hyperventilating in the corner of the room. "Sire, when did you know of this?!" she breathed. "When did he come back!"

The Prince shook his head absently, "I don't know how or when, but he's back. And this time, he is determined to win." They watched as he shivered, gritting his teeth against something. Marshall picked up on it.

"You had a vision, didn't you?" he asked, trying to keep the fear from entering his person. Fionna, hearing Marshall's voice become low, looked across the bed at him. Her eyes mirrored him, a small figure that looked just as confused and alarmed as he felt.

Gumball nodded, not trusting his voice. Marshall leaned forward, gripping the bed railing until his knuckles turned white, "What did he say Gumball?" The Prince took a deep breath, tilting his head so that his gaze met the vampire's eyes.

"He said we all have three days to live, and then he will destroy all of Aaa." The words hung in the air like rocks above their heads, threatening to come tumbling down with the force to kill.

Both royals turned at the sudden sob that escarped Fionna. Her hands had come up and were covering her mouth. Marshall saw she was shaking slightly. He reached a hand over, resting it on her shoulder.

She instantly ran around the bed and tackled Marshall in a fierce hug, dry sobs escaping her. "I thought I had killed him. I thought he was gone for good. I thought…"

"We all thought Fionna." Marshall said. He looked over at Prince Gumball, searching or any sign of rest. The Vampire King could see right through the thin front the Prince had put up, and so he saw every look of worry and turbulence that raced across his face.

"What do we do now Princy, just sit here and do nothing?" He felt angry, and weighted. Just saying those words took a lot of effort. He hated not being able to do anything. Usually, he knew he could win a fight with someone. But the Lich was a foe even he didn't dare try to take on.

Gumball picked up his arms, rubbing his eyes. Marshall saw that he winced, probably from the pain. "I have no idea," he said sighing, "but we have to do something. I'm not just going to sit by and watch as my kingdom is destroyed."

Peppermint Maid nodded, looking more determined than Marshall knew she felt. He also picked out that the Prince was putting his kingdom first, before himself. Before Marshall. And before Fionna.

"What's the plan dude. I'm in for the action if it means killing that evil thing." He looked at Gumball expectantly, lightly grasping Fionna's hand when she pulled away from him to stare the Prince down with her own questioning eyes.

Gumball's fists clenched, a muscle in his jaw straining. "I don't know," he said through measured breaths, "I didn't call you here to discuss battle strategies. I called you here to warn you. Fionna's name was mentioned in my vision. The Lich remembers her, and my bet is that he wants revenge."

Marshall hissed, rage flaring up inside him, "I'll kill him before he lays a hand on Fionna! I'll kill that son of a b-"

"Marshall Lee, we both know you're not strong enough to take him head on," Gumball said cutting off Marshall mid curse. "No one is. The only reason Fionna and Cake even drove him out was because they out witted him. But I think he's learned from his mistakes."

He shook his head, "He's gotten strong. So strong that I don't know what will end him once and for all." Marshall, ignoring Fionna's stare, let a string of curses run from his mouth. This was the last thing he wanted to hear. An evil deathless psycho, out to get Fionna, and the fate of the whole land of Aaa hanging in the balance?

_When did life become so friggin' complicated! Now, just trying to stay alive is becoming a struggle. _He was awakened from his thoughts by Fionna's warm hand on his cheek. Marshall looked down and saw that he was gripping her wrist harshly, her hand turning a slight bluish color.

He let go instantly, not realizing he had been cutting off the circulation. Fionna looked at his face, examining it. "Marshall, are you ok?" He felt like all the pressure from the past few days was crushing him, making him bend and crumble with its overall weight.

He sighed, leaving Fionna by the Princes bedside, and walking over to the open window. He propped himself up against the wall, running a hand through his hair. He had gotten into the habit of doing that when he was frustrated.

The gentle breeze brought in from the cold night chilled the small bead of sweat that had started on his forehead, the commotion of everything making him feel like he was on fire. He closed his eyes, imagining that nothing was wrong in the world.

That he and Fionna were perfect, they their lives weren't threatened, that he could be with her forever without complications. That she was in his arms, watching the night stars with him, his hand stroking her bunny clad head.

When he opened his eyes and looked down, he found he was doing just that. She had walked over unnoticed and had slipped one of his arms around her shoulders. He'd started gently stroking her head unconsciously. She was looking up at him with soft eyes, letting him know that she felt the same way.

That she felt the stress of it all trying to break them, trying to bend them out of shape. She felt his sorrow and his fear, not just for herself, but for him as well.

And that's what Marshall loved some much about her, among other things. She understood him, and if she didn't, she tried to understand. She would pester him about his past, about what he thought, when to others, he was just a terrifying monster.

But to Fionna, he was her friend, companion lover. Everything. And Fionna was Marshall's everything. She was his everything…

And her life was threatened.

Marshall felt a hot coal burning inside him, relighting his fire. If nothing was done, if the Lich wasn't stopped, they would all die. Fionna included. He wouldn't lose her, couldn't lose her. Because if he lost her, he lost everything. He held her close. "We'll be fine Fi, I promise. We'll stop him… somehow." _I'll stop him if I have to _he thought silently.

Fionna seemed to relax, knowing that Marshall was back to being the resilient Vampire King he was. She watched as he once again closed his eyes, his chin pointed at the window. He took a breath, and when he opened his eyes Fionna saw deep determination there.

"All righty," he said turning around and walking back to Prince Gumball, who had been watching quietly, "We need a battle plan." The Prince looked down at the stark white sheets, "I have no idea what to do. From what I can guess, we have-"

"That's it! No more mopping, it's time to work." He glared at the Prince who had raised his head, a defiant surprised frown plastered on his pink face. Marshall returned the frown, but it seemed more mocking than actually there.

"We need to come up with a plan, and I don't care how crazy it is! I am not going down without a fight." He jabbed a finger at Gumball, "There has to be something, anything, that we can use against him. Think brainy, think! I know the answers in your big head somewhere."

They all stared at the stunned Prince, who in return blinked twice. And then, like a light had been turned on, his face broke out on a small quirk of a smile. "There's a book… the Book!" All of a sudden he was scrambling to get out from under the cover, ripping I.V's out nonstop.

Peppermint Maid, rushed forward, trying to calm Gumball, "Prince, what are you doing? You still haven't healed as much as you need to! Can't this wait till morning?" The Prince surprised everyone with a scoff.

"If we wait much longer, by the time we find what we need, there won't be a world to save. I need to get to my private study, immediately!" He jumped off the bed, Marshall and Fionna trailing behind him, barely keeping up.

He almost ran out the doors, and continued to speed walk down the hallway, taking long strides. Fionna hurried to catch up to his side, "What Book?" she asked, hope glinting in her eyes. Gumball didn't look at her.

"I don't know if it has what we need, but it's worth a try. A few years ago, I came across an old book…" He turned a corner so sharply that Fionna almost missed it. She caught up again, straining to hear his words as they flowed from his mouth.

"…It was particularly weird, as you might say, and its pages were filled with writing that I couldn't understand." Fionna was puzzled, "Then how did you know what it said?" Gumball threw up a finger, almost declaring, "Aha! There was another book that I found with the previous Book. It helped translate the Book and then I could understand it! But I've only translated half of it, and…"

Another turn.

"…but while translating it, I came across a symbol that looked quite odd considering I hadn't found it in any witch or wizard books. I translated it, for it had writing around it. Some of it was of someone else's writing, written into the book by the previous owner I would presume."

"Most of it read, 'Don't read,' 'Evil,' 'Cursed Being'. A paragraph out to the side gave a very detail description of it, but I can't remember exactly what it said." He took a breath, one of the only one he had taken the entire time of talking.

"But what I do remember is that it was called the Mark, and it belonged to the Lich." Fionna glanced over at him, her mouth hanging open. She looked back to Marshall Lee, who had been listening in on the whole thing.

Their eyes met, and in one brief moment, the two wanted to ask a million questions. But they held their tongues, and the Prince started talking again. They had turned corners at least five times.

"At first I thought that I should burn the book. Not just because of that one thing, but because the book was filled from cover to cover with dark magic and secrets that made the Lich pale in comparison."

"But I decided to translate more of the mystery person's handwriting. It seems that They had come up with an anti-Mark, named Karm. When I turned the page I found that it had been drawn on the back of it, but it was not easy to find."

"But you just said it was drawn on the back of the page," Marshall protested, "What's so hard about finding that?" Gumball wiggled a finger, "If secrets were so easy to figure out, they wouldn't be called secrets."

"I had to recite an incantation. How I found it, please don't ask. It was more of a thought in my head than actually finding it written on parchment. Only after I had said the magic words did the picture appear."

"And not for long, mind you. It disappeared after exactly three minutes, and I had to repeat the spell in order to see it again." Prince Gumball stopped abruptly at the large chamber door that led up the long staircase to his secret library.

He produced a key from one of his various pockets, and unlocked the door with a click. Motioning the two in, he came after them, closing and locking the heavy wooden door. They hurried up the stairs, taking two at a time.

It was then that they noticed that Peppermint Maid was not with them. But they all dismissed it without further thought. "So," Marshall said, "You just kept saying the spell over and over?"

The Prince shook his head, "Give me some credit, the first time it disappeared I grabbed a piece of paper and drew the symbol myself. I wasn't going to keep repeating those words. They had a… feel to them that wasn't quite right."

Marshall quirked his head, "What was the incantation?" Gumball cleared his throat, "Sashedra` holdesk mi ciotum." He hadn't said it loudly, but Fionna felt as if they echoed of the walls. There had been power behind them, and just like Gumball had said, they didn't feel right.

"What does it mean?" she asked. Before Gumball could answer, Marshall spoke up, "Let Hells secrets come unto me." They both rounded on him, eyes wide. "How did you know that?" Fionna asked.

He shrugged, "I grew up in the Nightosphere. Of course I'm going to pick up on some demon language here and there. But I don't speak it fluently." Gumball nodded, and continued up the stairs.

They reached the door just when the trio thought the stairs would never end. Gumball leaned forward, and the door opened with a click. _Great, even Gummy knows Demon arts. Who next, Fionna?_ Marshall didn't want to think about that.

They entered the library, and noticed that what Peppermint Maid had said was true. The books were in neat piles, each one in its place. Fionna looked at the wall that held the door leading into Gumball's secret chamber, but the mountains of books hid any evidence that a door was there to begin with.

Gumball pursed his lips, walking over to one of the stacks. "After I had drawn Karm, I had immediately put the book on one of the shelves. Or at least I think I did…" He smiled ruefully, picking different books up, and throwing them aside.

"I don't exactly know where, but it is in this room. If we could get out hands on it, it could probably give us a clue as in how we are to defeat our opponent." Books kept hitting the floor with a thud, Gumball not even looking at where he was tossing them.

Fionna looked over at Marshall, then back to Gumball. "So, what does the book look like?" Marshall floated over to the Prince, eyeing each book he picked up. After some mumbling in thought, Gumball replied.

"It is bout in a blood red cover, although I would suspect it to be a little worn down. It is from the Great Mushroom War, the very beginning of our time. It's ancient." A book barely missed Fionna's head.

"It has black lettering on the front, and it's in demon language. Or at least, I think it is." Gumball straightened to look at Marshall, "The book that came with it to translate it. I do believe it was demonic in origination. Did the incantation sound… different to you?"

Marshall floated in midair, eyebrows raised. "Now that you mention it Gumwad, there was something different about the way it was worded. It sounded like how Nightosphere demons used to write," He looked up in thought, "Oh, I'd say about a thousand years ago."

Gumball nodded, almost expecting Marshall's words, "That is when I suspect our world was created. Old as time, I guess you could say." Gumball was about to turn back to his digging, but he quickly quirked his head towards Marshall.

"Oh, and Marshall Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Gumwad."

Marshall gave a mocking salute, "Aye aye, Cap'i'tan!" The Prince shook his head, rolling his eyes, and then started again. Marshall flew over and dived into a pile, immediately reading the covers of each manuscript he encountered. Fionna, likewise, was soon across the room, looking at book after book. Her head started to hurt a little after cracking open a sciencey looking volume.

"Gumball, why do you have so many books? It's not like you can read all of these anyways." She shoveled through a pile, all about the theories of quantum physics. He chuckled, "Actually, I've read all of these. Twice."

Fionna felt her head spin. She couldn't think of anyone reading all of this stuff! And there was no fiction! It was all science! She sometimes wondered about Gumball. Maybe he was a little too smart.

* * *

They looked for hours, going through easily a thousand books each, but they came up empty handed. Fionna had had enough of books. She still saw printed words when she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, the books stared her down with them.

Eventually, Marshall voiced their thoughts, "Ok, I am done! D-U-N, done! I am sick of books. Let's call it a day and get some rest. We can look some more tomorrow." He rubbed the back of his neck, stretching with a groan.

Fionna second the notion, but Gumball shook his head. "You two can go on, I'll keep looking. Besides, I can't sleep anyways. It's pretty late. Ask Peppermint Maid for a couple's suit. That way you guys can be here when the search for the book resumes."

"Whoopie…" Marshall said rolling his eyes. But it was nice that the Prince had offered. He did feel bone tired, and spending the night with Fionna didn't sound too bad. The two walked sluggishly down the stairs, Marshall even walking half the time.

When they reached the hallway, they locked the door behind them. Peppermint Maid was nowhere to be found. After roaming the halls, Fionna finally spotted a servant, and had them assigned a room.

It was a royal suit; complete with a king sized bed, a bathroom, and waiting service. Marshall took no time at all in ordering some delicate strawberries. He asked if Fionna wanted anything, but she shook her head, lying out on the bed.

The soft pink comforter was very comfortable. Fionna let out a tired sigh as she closed her eyes, wanting to fall asleep as fast as possible. But she couldn't. Fionna flopped around on the bed, trying to get in a better sleeping position, but she could not fall asleep.

Sooner rather than later, she sat up, sitting on the king with her legs crossed and her head in her hands. Marshall looked across the room at her, a strawberry half way to his mouth. "Everything Ok Fi?" he asked.

Fionna shrugged, not knowing how to answer. "I can't sleep. I guess all this 'save the world' bizz has got me on an adrenalin rush. But I really just wanna-"

"Lay down and sleep like the dead?" Marshall said. Fionna laughed, "Yeah, something like that." He smiled, sucking the red coloring of the strawberry like it was a drink. He tossed the ghost of it to Fionna, who caught it.

"Have a strawberry," he said putting the bowl of them down, "It'll help clear your head." Fionna didn't feel like eating white fruit, but she did anyways. It was tart, but sweet at the same time. Perfect.

She threw the little green top into the trash can beside the bed, and then resumed her position on the bed. She groaned, throwing off her hat, and laid back into the bedspread once again, looking up at the canopy overhead.

Some time later, Marshall Lee's head came into view, his black hair standing out against the pink in the room. "Hey," he said plainly. Fionna went along with it, "Hey." "What's wrong sexy lady? Being in a room by yourself with the Vampire King not good enough for you?"

Fionna blew a puff of air, making his hair fly out around his face. "No," she said simply, "I'm just…"

"Just what Fi?" his face had turned serious now, seeing that Fionna looked a bit upset. Fionna had been holding it in as long as she could, telling herself that things would work out, like Marshall had said.

But she couldn't keep her fantasies in check anymore, and couldn't mask the fear that was collecting inside of her. "What if we don't make it Marshall…" she whispered in a small voice, sounding almost like a child.

"What if we don't find the book in time? What if the Lich isn't affected by what's in the Book? What if Gumball gets hurt again? What if-"

"Fionna, life is full of ifs, you just have to get past them. They're what make life livable." He gently reached down, caressing her cheek. She looked up into is deep black eyes. "How can you be so calm at a time like this? How can you not think about the ifs?"

Marshall tilted his head, a small smile playing on his mouth, "Because there is only one if I'm worried about. And that's if you live." He moved his hand to her hair, twirling it in between his fingers, "You're all that matters…" he whispered.

He started to float down, sliding into the bed beside her. Grabbing her chin, he tilted her head up to face him, and he kissed her. It was one of the softest kisses Fionna had ever felt, just a breath on her tingling lips.

She suddenly felt sleepy, laying there in Marshall's arms. It was then that she realized why she hadn't been able to go to sleep before. Marshall hadn't been with her. But now, with his sweet breath warming her face, she felt sleep finally pulling her under.

Fionna curled up to Marshall, laying her head on his chest. He curled his arms around her, holding her close against his body. He rested his own head on hers.

"You're all that matters to me Fi." Marshall mumbled into her hair.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I don't know exactly why, probably cause I got a lot of inspiration from it. As the saying goes, you can't wait for inspiration, you have to go after it with a club XD Haha, hope you ppl liked it! Plz review! Sry if it's kinda crappy, I tried my bestest ^.^**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


End file.
